Beloved
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Naruto merasa ada yang aneh setelah melihat Sasuke dalam balutan busana rumahan... narusasu ini cerita selingan, saya lanjut kalau ada kesempatan, jadi silakan bagi yang mau baca
1. Chapter 1

**BELOVED**

 **(NARUSASU)**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

"Silakan kerjakan tugas kalian sesuai dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan". Guru berkaca mata itu mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan beberapa tugas tambahan untuk kerja rumah. Sembari membereskan alat tulisnya, ia berkata,"Kumpulkan minggu depan dan selamat siang". Bertepatan dengan itu, bel sekolah tanda proses pembelajaran usai berbunyi nyaring. Melegakan tenggorokan yang tercekik sejak tadi.

Hampir semua siswa bergegas pulang. Ada yang meracau tentang betapa menyebalkan tugas dari sang guru. Ada pula yang bersyukur karena hari ini sekolah usai lebih awal. Katanya sih akan ada acara pernikahan salah seorang guru. Karena itu, para siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat.

Seorang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke tengah membenahi buku-bukunya ketika panggilan bernada cempreng menyapa telinganya. Inuzuka Kiba berteriak dari bangku paling belakang hanya untuk menarik perhatian sang Uchiha. Dengan segera Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati wajah penuh aura bahagia dari salah satu teman kelasnya ia merasa tak perlu susah payah menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala Kiba. Semuanya tidak akan jauh dari masalah tugas yang membuat si penyuka anjing –Inuzuka maksudnya, merasa bahagia. Pasalnya murid terpintar, salah satu jajaran dari siswa jenius yang menempati posisi ketiga dalam rangking paralel itu berada satu kelompok dengannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mendesah lelah mendapat partner kerja macam Kiba yang lebih sering menghabskan waktu belajar kelompoknya untuk bermain video game.

"Aku tunggu kau di rumahku malam minggu nanti jam 7", katanya. Dia berbalik, dan baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas ketika merasa sebuah beban bergelayut di tangan kirinya. "Apa?", menyadari seorang Kiba lah yang menariknya, Sasuke bertanya datar.

Kiba nyengir lebar. Sahabatnya satu ini memang selalu kaku dalam urusan apa pun. Tapi mengingat kalau Sasuke memintanya datang ke rumah, berarti ia bisa menikmati camilan khas dari keluarga Uchiha yang selalu setia mendampingi kunjungannya. "Tidak apa-apa". Kiba melepas tautan tangannya. Gigi rungcingnya menyalip keluar kala cengiran itu masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Hanya heran saja". Kiba menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke. Keluar dari ruang kelas yang beberapa jam lalu menyiksa otaknya. "Tidak biasanya kau menawarkan diri mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumahmu".

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Menatap Kiba yang tengah memanyunkan mulutnya, membuat siulan. Pose yang aneh, pikirnya. "Kau hanya akan merecokiku kalau aku tidak membiarkanmu mengunjungi rumahku dengan alasan tugas kelompok"

Mendengar itu, pelipis Kiba berkedut. Memang sih berbagai macam jenis alasan tidak masuk akal sering Kiba gunakan dalam rangka membobol pertahanan rumah Uchiha. Tidak benar jika Kiba harus meminta izin lebih dulu pada sang pemilik rumah. Akan tetapi delikan tajam Sasuke pasti selalu berhasil membuat punggungnya dilubangi jika ia berkunjung tanpa aba-aba dari pemuda emo tersebut.

"Tapi kan, kau selalu tidak mau jika ada lebih dari dua orang berkunjung ke rumahmu..."

"Lebih dari dua?". Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Mereka sudah sampai di pintu gerbang ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku, Naruto, Sai dan Sakura". Kiba menjelaskan sambil lalu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu menabrak punggung Sasuke.

BUK.

"Ah"

Sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap dengan bagian bawah kemeja sekolahnya yang dibiarkan keluar. Berdiri menunduk untuk mengambil benda pipih berwarna hitam yang baru saja dijatuhkan. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke dan Kiba menoleh bersamaan. Mendapati sejumput rambut pirang, mereka mengerenyit heran. Mungkin dalam kepala mereka berputar, apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan. Sedang sang objek sendiri tanpa merasa telah menarik perhatian dua sosok di hadapannya mulai menegakkan tubuh. Cengiran lebar bermakna kelegaan terlampir di wajahnya. Sepertinya bersyukur karena telepon pintar miliknya baik-baik saja. Terbukti dari "Fuuuhhh..." yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa mendapat perhatian, Naruto menoleh. Mempertemukan dua netra biru miliknya dengan dua pasang netra berbeda warna. Kembali cengiran menawannya tampil setelah sempat pudar karena ketidakmengertiannya mendapat dua tatapan keheranan dari dua pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Naruto?", Kiba bertanya penasaran. Pasalnya Naruto tidak juga menghilangkan senyum penebar pesona pada mereka. Belum lagi tatapan Naruto lebih menjurus pada Sasuke. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh haha.. aku hanya mengambil hp-ku. Kalian tiba-tiba berhenti jadi..."

"Sejak kapan kau di belakangku?". Kalimat Naruto terputus karena sarkasme Sasuke. Ia sudah sepenuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengan Naruto. Diikuti Kiba yang kini juga memusatkan perhatiannya pada si bocah pirang itu.

"Sejak tadi. Saat kalian baru keluar dari kelas". Ini bukan Naruto yang jawab. Tapi seorang laki-laki seumuran mereka, berkulit pucat yang melebihi Sasuke, dan selalu menebar senyum kemana-mana. Salah satu teman satu kelas Sasuke yang kalau tidak salah namanya Shimura Sai.

Sai berjalan perlahan. Menghampiri mereka bertiga yang kini fokusnya telah berpindah padanya. Jemarinya bertaut mesra dengan jemari lain milik siswi bersurai merah muda. Haruno Sakura. Kekasihnya. Mereka adalah pasangan paling fenomenal abad ini. Sakura yang cantik, dan Sai si pemuda tampan penyayang dengan segudang keahlian dalam hal seni lukis. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Tidak peduli pada kernyitan tidak suka yang ditampilkan Sasuke secara cuma-cuma.

Kiba yang mulai mengerti keadaan saat ini, mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Bocah satu itu sepertinya siap melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris seperti...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?". Tuh kan, baru saja Kiba berpikir demikian. Namun rupanya, respon Sasuke sangat cepat. Secepat otak encernya bekerja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas matematika dan sejenisnya.

"Bukannya tadi Kiba sudah bilang kalau kita satu kelompok?". Naruto kembali bicara. Menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan ringan tanpa terpengaruh tatapan mematikan yang kini tengah dilayangkan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Anggukan dua kepala lain memperkuat argumen Naruto. Sai dan Sakura membenarkan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kami hanya ingin tahu kapan dan dimana tepatnya tugas kelompok kita dikerjakan", sambung Sai.

"Bukannya tadi Sasuke sudah bilang kalau kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari guru Ibiki di rumahnya jam 7 besok?", Sakura menimpali kata-kata kekasihnya dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya juga ingin dikatakan Naruto.

"Apa salahnya memastikan. Mengingat Sasuke selalu beraura menyeramkan bila bertemu orang-orang yang dianggap asing olehnya". Kiba setuju dengan pendapat Sai kali ini. Sahabat kentalnya itu terkadang tidak bisa menolerir kehadiran sosok lain di sekitarnya. Kecuali mereka-mereka yang telah Sasuke anggap aman –dalam konteks lain adalah yang membuatnya nyaman seperti keluarganya. Kiba saja perlu waktu satu tahun pendekatan hanya untuk berteman dengan orang dingin macam Sasuke. Katakanlah mereka selalu satu sekolah semenjak TK, itu membantu juga dalam keakraban mereka sebagai sahabat saat ini.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau malam minggu besok kita mengerjakan tugas di rumah Sasuke". Suara bernada ceria itu membahana. Naruto pelakunya. Ia dengan semangat 45' menyanggupi usulan Sasuke ketika masih di kelas yang mengatakan soal mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan?". Sasuke hampir berang. Alasannya, "Yang kuingat, aku hanya mengundang Kiba saja?". Ya bisa dikatakan memang awalnya Sasuke mengundang Kiba selaku teman satu kelompoknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada embel-embel tiga nama lain yang menjadi bagian dari tugas tersebut.

"Tapi kami kan satu kelompok denganmu?"

"Bukan berarti aku..."

"Sudahlah Suke...". Kiba menyela cepat. Sasuke kalau lagi berdebat suka panjang urusannya. Pemuda itu memiliki sifat pesaing yang tinggi dalam darahnya. Mungkin keturunan, Kiba tidak mau memikirkannya. "Apa salahnya mengundang teman satu kelas untuk belajar di rumahmu kan? Bibi pasti juga tidak keberatan?"

Sasuke menatap Kiba. Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia perbolehkan mengusik kehidupan tenangnya itu membela orang lain. Hal itu membuatnya kesal, tentu saja. Tapi memang apa yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya. Hanya saja, Sasuke belum terbiasa. "Terserah. Tapi kalau terlambat, jangan harap aku akan membuka pintu untukmu". Dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke berbalik pergi.

"Hahhhh...", Kiba mengehla nafas. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke satu ini yang belum juga berubah. "Dia marah lagi..."

"Apa selalu seperti itu?". Kiba menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Naruto menatap punggung ramping sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke".

"Tidak juga. Mungkin _mood_ nya sedang buruk hari ini". Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Sasuke sudah jauh. "Oh ya, kalian tahu rumah Sasuke kan?".

Tanpa perlu jawaban pasti, Kiba sudah yakin lewat gelengan kepala tiga orang disana, bahwa mereka tidak tahu alamat rumah Sasuke. Alhasil, dia hanya terkikik geli. Pasalnya mereka menggeleng dengan ekspresi mirip bocah TK yang mendapat pertanyaan sulit dari gurunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu kalian di perempatan jalan Ame. Kita ke rumahnya sama-sama". Kiba beranjak setelah mengatakan itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali menoleh. "Satu lagi, usahakan jangan telat. Atau kita tidak akan dipersilakan masuk seperti katanya barusan".

.

.

.

Tidak dipungkiri oleh empat sosok yang kini mematung di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu, bahwa malam ini sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal siang tadi cuaca masih terik seperti sebelumnya. Kiba meraptakna jaketnya. Mulutnya masih komat-kamit tidak jelas. Lantaran tadi ia harus menunggu lebih lama dari jam ketemuan yang sudah mereka sepakati bersama.

Sekarang yang jadi permasalahan adalah, apakah si bungsu Uchiha itu mau membukakan pintunya atau tidak. Yah, meski mereka hanya telat lima menit. Tapi mengingat bagaimanawatak bocah itu, Kiba tidak yakin kalau acara belajar kelompok kali ini akan berjalan lancar. Belum lagi Sasuke sempat _badmood_ padanya.

Suara pintu membuyarkan acara Kiba merapal kata umpatan untuk kesialannya kali ini. Seorang wanita berwajah lembut penuh aura keibuan membuka pintu dengan bunyi derit yang sangat halus. Tipe wanita yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Kiba neyengir lebar. Bersyukur kalau ibu Sasuke lah yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Malam bibi", salamnya.

Uchiha Mikoto terheran sekejap. Sebelum kemudian merasa familiar dengan suara dari orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Kerah jaket Kiba hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Membuatnya tidak mengenali sahabat putra bungsunya itu.

"Kiba? Ada apa? Dan siapa mereka?"

"Kami mau belajar kelompok, bi. Dan mereka teman satu kelompok kami. Sasuke ada?"

"Oh". Teringat sesuatu, Mikoto membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Menyilakan empat muda-mudi itu untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Masuklah. Sasuke ada di kamarnya", katanya. _Gesture_ menutup pintunya saja sudah sangat anggun, pikir Sakura. Satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok mereka. "Anak itu, tidak bilang apa-apa kalau akan ada tamu!". Gerutuan Mikoto masih terdengar empat orang itu ketika mereka mulai melangkah di tangga rumah Uchiha. Nyonya Uchiha sendiri sudah menghilang ke arah dapur, mungkin hendak menyiapkan jamuan atau apa.

Kiba berjalan paling depan, menuntun teman-temannya menuju kamar Sasuke. Sesekali tubuhnya menggigil. Mungkin akibat terlalu lama diluar ketika menunggu tiga orang lainnya ke tempat janjian.

"Lukisannya bagus". Sai angkat suara. Tidak heran kalau dia mengatakan seperti itu. Lagi pula, keluarga Uchiha memang punya beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di dinding kediaman mereka. Apalagi Sai selaku orang yang memiliki minat tersendiri pada dunia seni lukis, pasti tidak mungkin tidak memberi sanjungan pada lukisan-lukisan itu. Kiba sih tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah sering melihat lukisa-lukisan itu ketika berkunjung kemari.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada kak Itachi tentang lukisan-lukisan itu", katanya. Ia melirik sedikit sosok Sai yang berjalan paling belakang. Di sebelahnya Sakura setia menggandeng tangan pacarnya mesra. Sedikitnya Kiba merasa iri karena gebetannya adalah tipe orang cuek dan sangat pemalas, pacar Kiba lebih memilih tidur daripada dirinya. Naruto sendiri berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Beberapa kali pemuda pirang itu tersenyum seperti orang gila entah karena apa.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kakak Sasuke. Salah satu maniak lukisan sepertimu. Kalau tidak salah ia juga kuliah di jurusan itu".

"Benarkah?"

"Ya". Kiba menjawab tak minat. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sebuah gantungan dengan tulisan UCHIHA SASUKE tertempel disana. Tambahan sebuah ukiran rumit di bawahnya mempercantik sebuah figura bertuliskan nama pemilik kamar. "Jangan kaget. Kalian akan tahu seperti apa si pendiam Uchiha sebentar lagi", katanya. Membuat tiga orang lain terheran-heran.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhasil membuat peralihan pada dunianya. Tidak seorang pun. Selama ini, dirinyalah yang sering mengalihkan dunia orang lain. Berbekal ketampanan, tubuh atletis juga otak encernya. Mudah baginya membuat setiap orang berpaling padanya. Baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dari yang muda sampai yang tua.

Tentunya, Naruto menikmati hal itu. Menjadi populer di kalangan para siswi, membuat ia serasa di awang-awang. Belum lagi kini ia menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket di sekolahnya. Semakin membuatnya menjadi perhatian publik. Tidak seorang pun berani mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Itu sebelum semuanya terjadi. Pertemuannya dengan seorang siswa dingin dengan mata kelam yang menyiratkan misteri di tahun keduanya di SMA. Membuat Naruto berpikir ulang akan eksistensinya. Pemuda itu memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ia yang memiliki bakat alami dalam menebar pesona. Pemuda itu cenderung pasif dalam bergaul, dan tidak suka terlibat dalam hal apapun. Misterius, pikirnya. Entah apa yang menarik seorang Uzumaki Naruto sepertinya untuk selalu memerhatikan sosok itu. Tidak ada.

Pemuda pendiam yang diamatinya hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Pemuda dengan segala hal biasa layaknya seorang siswa SMA. Mungkin yang membedakan adalah tidak adanya teman akrab selain siswa bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Naruto merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan kalau pemuda itu memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan si Inuzuka.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal. Pemuda jenius peraih peringkat ketiga dalam rangking paralel di sekolahnya. Tentunya ia yang menempati posisi kedua, sedang yang pertama mutlak milik pemuda malas bernama Shikamaru Nara dari kelas sebelah. Selain keunggulan itu, tidak ada yang menarik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi, pikirannya berkata sebaliknya. Mata biru samudranya tidak pernah mau lepas perhatian dari sosok itu jika mereka bertemu di kelas.

Mungkin karena keacuhan sikapnya, atau hal lain yang Naruto sendiri tidak ketahui. Dan lagi, dia berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapnya sosok luar biasa seperti yang sebagian besar muris SMA Myouboku pikirkan tentangnya. Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjerit histeris ketika mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak berusaha menjadi teman sebangkunya sampai harus berebut dengan sesama siswa lainnya.

Kepasifan itulah yang mungkin menarik bagi Naruto. Tapi entahlah. Naruto sendiri enggan memikirkannya. Tidak mau direpotkan dengan segala macam perasaan tidak menentu ketika tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan mata. Atau sentuhan sederhana yang pernah terjadi ketika mereka mengantri undian tempat duduk di kelas dua. Saat itu Naruto sempat berdo'a untuk bisa satu bangku dengannya. Meski do'a itu tidak pernah dikabulkan Tuhan.

Kembali pada keadaan dimana Naruto memandang Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang berbeda. Saat Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil dalam urutan kelompok yang sama dengan Sasuke, tanpa sadar hatinya bersorak. Namun pada detik berikutnya ia heran. Mengapa ia bisa begitu senang berada satu kelompok dengan pemuda Uchiha itu? Mereka bahkan tidak akrab sama sekali. Pertanyaan seputar itu mengganjal di otaknya. Namun ia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh saat bel pulang sekolang berbunyi. Menyadarkan ia dari kekhawatiran tentang betapa rasa senang sesaat itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan begitu Kiba memanggil nama Sasuke tepat ketika bocah itu membenahi buku-bukunya. Naruto tidak harus merasa dirinya aneh karena mengamati aktifitas keduanya. Bagaiman tanggapan Sasuke tentang cengiran Kiba. Menjadi hal menarik tersendiri untuk tidak dilewatkan. Kemudian saat sasuke dengan lantang berkata, "Aku tunggu kau di rumahku malam minggu nanti jam 7", Naruto merasa sebuah desiran aneh di tubuhnya. Sebuah desiran menyenangkan yang mengalir di setiap sel darahnya. Memicu kerja jantung dua kali lebih cepat. Juga sebuah perasaan menggelitik yang berpusat di perut ber-abdomen sempurna miliknya.

.

.

.

Kiba mengetuk pintu kamar itu sebanyak tiga kali. Setiap ketukan yang ia buat, semaksimal mungkin diusahakan untuk tidak terlalu keras maupun lirih. Sedang-sedang saja. Kiba tidak mau jika dirinya kena semprotan amarah Sasuke yang tadi merasa kesal padanya. Tabiat ini sudah Kiba ketahui sejak awal. Berpura-pura seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa malah akan membuatnya semakin menyulut emosi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengetuknya terlalu pelan?". Sakura bertanya heran. Spekulasi dalam kepalanya adalah bahwa Kiba bukanlah bocah sabaran dan sembrono. Jadi tidak mungkin pemuda pemilik tato segitiga merah di pipinya itu, punya ekstra kesabaran untuk tidak menjebol pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut saja apa yang kulakukan. Atau monster yang ada di dalam sana mengamuk tidak karuan". Kiba tidak menoleh. Matanya terfokus pada daun pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Apa Sasuke tidur ya?, pikirnya.

"Lho, kalian belum masuk?". Suara lembut yang sama dengan suara yang menyambut kedatangan mereka di pintu rumah. Uchiha Mikoto tengah membawa nampan berisi hidangan untuk tamu anaknya. Tapi ia malah bingung karena keempat tamu itu masih berdiam diri di depan kamar anaknya. "Ah! Apa Sasuke tidur lagi?"

Kiba tahu kebiasaan ini. Tepat pukul lima setiap hari libur sekolah, Sasuke pasti tidur lebih dulu. Kemudian akan bangun pada jam makan malam. Hal itu sudah dilakukannya semenjak mereka kenal di TK dulu. Kiba juga mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja, saat ia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya. Kakat asang ibu, kebiasaan Sasuke itu menurun dari ayahnya yang dulu juga sering tertidur pukul lima setiap hari libur. Maklum, kepala keluarga Uchiha cukup sibuk dengan bisnis restorannya sehingga beliau selalu memanfaatkan hari libur untuk beristirahat total.

"Pegang ini Kiba, biar bibi bangunkan dulu". Kiba dengan senang hati menerima nampan tersebut. Di sebelahnya Mikoto bersiap dengan tangan terangkat, guna mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Kiba merasa kewas-wasannya menghilang. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak akan mengeluarkan protes apapun jika sang ibulah yang menggedor pintunya. "Suke? Bangun sayang... ada Kiba".

"Hnnnn"

Gumaman dari dalam kamar menandakan kalau masih ada kehidupan di sana. Mikoto berbalik. Memberi senyum lembut pada empat muda-mudi itu, kemudian berkata, "Bibi tinggal dulu ya, tunggu saja Sasuke sebentar lagi keluar kok!".

Bersamaan dengan itu, Mikoto berbalik. Hendak kembali berkutat dengan urusannya sendiri. Keempat muda-mudi itu mengiringinya dengan ucapan terimakasih secara bersamaan. Disertai bungkukan badan tiga lainnya, dan senyum lebar yang sering Mikoto dapat dari sahabat putrannya, Kiba.

Baru saja Mikoto menghilang di tikungan tangga, pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke khas bangun tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan meski masih berdiri menantang grafitasi. Mata sayunya terlihat jelas. Kaus putih yang sedikit melorot pada bagian kiri bahunya. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang berkulit putih yang menggiurkan. Belum lagi celana pendek di atas lutut. Secara keseluruhan, tampilan Sasuke berubah 180 derajat dari sosok dinginnya selama di sekolah. Sasuke saat ini terlihat err...

BRAK!

Dengan kasar Sasuke menutup kembali pintunya. Sepertinya sadar kalau penampilannya cukup memalukan untuk menjadi tontonan. Kiba yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu sampai kaget dibuatya. Tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang tadi dititipkan ibu Sasuke padanya.

"Hahhhh dasar", Kiba merutuk. Sasuke itu kadang suka berbuat seenaknya. Kalau posisinya tidak memegang apapun sih dia ok-ok saja. Tapi kalau saat ini, bagaimana jika nampannya jatuh? Bukan hanya dapat ceramah tentang keterlambatannya, dia juga bakal kena semprot karena mengotori pintu kamar Sasuke. "Bocah itu..."

"Aku yang salah lihat? Atau Sasuke memang sangat menggemaskan?". Sakura mengatakannya dengan kesadaran penuh akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Gadis itu masih syok dengan keadaan Sasuke barusan. Tidak menyangka jika bocah dingin macam Sasuke benar-benar berbeda jika mengenakan kaus biasa.

"Lebih tepatnya mengenaskan!", Kiba bicara sangsi dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura ungkapkan. Dari mananya terlihat menggemaskan coba. "Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini".

"Berkali-kali?". Sai bertanya dengan kernyitan. Membuat Sakura heran dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Sai tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada apapun kecuali kanvas dan cat-catnya.

"Ya, kalian bisa anggap kalau aku itu teman kecilnya. Jadi, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi"

"Oh... kurasa aku harus minta tolong padamu untuk memotertnya kapan-kapan", Sai kembali bersuara. Wajahnya kembali ke keadaan semula. Tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Kurasa aku membutuhkannya untuk ancaman. Mengingat bagaimana dinginnya Sasuke pada semua orang. Setidaknya mengancam Sasuke dengan foto mengenaskannya , aku bisa bertemu kakaknya", tambahnya.

Sakura hanya geleng kepala. Alasan mengapa kekasihnya minta foto Sasuke rupanya tak lepas dari kanvas dan cat-catnya. Ia ingat kalau Kiba mengatakan bahwa kakak Sasuke salah satu maniak seni sepertinya. Sakura lega karena Sai tidak tertarik pada penampilan Sasuke tadi yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Yeah... kalau begitu kau harus siap dengan satu galon es jika Sasuke tahu". Kiba menjawabnya bosan. Tidak mengerti jalan pikir si pemuda pucat itu. "Sasuke akan sangat mengerikan jika marah. Kalau kau mau tahu. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan puas hanya dengan beberapa lebam di wajahmu".

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat pintu kembali terbuka. Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih normal dari yang tadi. Kaus biru tua berkerah menjadi penutup tubuh atasnya. Dipadukan celana training dengan warna senada. Rambutnya sudah tertata menyerupai pantat bebek –atau ayam? Wajahnya juga lebih terlihat wajar dari pada tadi saat pintu terbuka untuk pertama kalinya.

Kiba melenggang masuk tanpa diminta. Sai dan Sakura mengikuti tepat di belakangnya, masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Sedang Naruto terdiam di muka pintu tanpa berencana melangkahkan kakinya.

Si pemilik kamar tentunya heran. Mendapati pemuda blonde itu terdiam kaku sembari menelusuri penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Sasuke merasa risih mendapat tatapan Naruto yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya terangkat. Mencoba menarik perhatian dari sang Uzumaki. Tapi Naruto masih tergugu tanpa sedikitpun mengedipkan mata.

"Naruto?". Gagal dengan usaha pertama, Sasuke mulai menyerukan nama pemuda pirang itu. Tapi Naruto masih saja bergeming. Seolah nyawa pemuda itu tidak ada di tempat. Tiga orang lain yang ada di kamar Sasuke ikut penasaran pada apa yang terjadi dengan temannya. Mereka serempak mengerenyit heran tanpa diminta.

"Narut.."

"Cantik sekali..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...?**

 **Silakan beri komentarnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELOVED**

NaruSasu

Masashi Kishimoto

-af-

.

.

.

Sai dan Sakura sudah lebih dulu pergi. Meninggalkan dua orang yang setia berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya hanya satu, karena satu lagi tengah memerhatikan gesture mencurigakan dari orang di sebelahnya.

Kiba mengamati bagaimana Naruto duduk dengan kegelisahan yang tak berhasil ditutupinya. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Kiba tidak tahu apa. Hendak bertanya, tapi Kiba tidak yakin apa yang akan ditanyakan nanti tepat sasaran atau tidak. sejak kejadian di rumah Sasuke, Kiba memang sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dengan gelagat Naruto. Si Uzumaki itu tidak pernah mau menatap langsung mata Sasuke ketika mereka tengah berdiskusi. Tidak biasanya. Dan itu semakin membuat kecurigaan Kiba menjadi-jadi. Tatkala sebuah bus melintas di depan mereka, dan Naruto diam tak beranjak atau sekedar mendesah kecewa karena lagi-lagi melewatkan busa yang menuju ke rumahnya, padahal itu adalah bus terakhir menuju rumah Naruto. Kiba semakin memicing tajam pada pria itu.

Kiba meneliti apakah jam di pergelangan tangannya rusak atau apa. tapi berkali pun ia melihatnya, jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka yang sama. 9.30. sudah cukup malam untuk menunggu bus. Apalagi dari empat orang tadi, kediaman Naruto lah yang paling jauh.

"Kau melewatkan bus-mu lagi". Kiba berseru. Menarik lamunan Naruto ke arah sadar.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa melewatkan bus yang di tunggunya. Matanya melirik Kiba yang balas menatapnya curiga. Sebuah cengiran tampil di wajahnya. Merasa bodoh dengan tingkah lakunya. "Ahaha.. benarkah?"

"Ck!". Decakan itu senantiasa memutarkan dua bola mata Kiba. Tidak habis pikir dengan teman sekelasnya itu. pemuda yang menjadi idola para siswi rupanya bisa juga bertindak bodoh. "Ya, dan kurasa tadi adalah bus terakhirmu", katanya sarkas.

Cengiran Naruto tidak juga hilang. Ia malah menambahkan kepalan tangannya guna bersarang di kepala. Menggaruk bagian yang diyakini Kiba sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Kau suka Sasuke, ya?". Akhirnya apa yang Kiba tahan sejak tadi keluar juga. Bagaimana Kiba bisa bicara seperti itu? jawabannya adalah karena tingkah aneh Naruto ketika mereka berkelompok di kamar Sasuke. bukankah sudah dijelaskan di awal tadi, kalau Naruto tak mau menatap mata Sasuke saat mereka berdiskusi?

"A-apa!". Naruto gelagapan. Tidak menyangka kalau Kiba bisa mengeluarkan kalimat tanya yang semenakjubkan itu. sepertinya Kiba punya bakat membaca pikiran orang.

"Sudah kuduga". Kiba menjawab sendiri. Ekspresi kaget Naruto rupanya menambah tingkat spekulasi Kiba ke arah yang benar. apalagi wajah dengan ruam merah yang menyelimuti dua pasang garis di masing-masing pipi tan Naruto. tambah yakinlah ia.

"...". Naruto tidak mampu menyangkal. Perutnya serasa melilit mendengar penuturan Kiba. Ribuan kupu-kupu berkembang biak disana. mengalirkan desiran aneh yang sama, yang pernah ia rasakan ketika tanpa sengaja ia bersentuhan dengan Sasuke di awal masuk kelas 2.

"Tidak heran sih. Sasuke memang menakjubkan". Kiba melanjutkan bicara. Matanya menerawang jauh. Mungkin mengira-ngira apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk berteman dengan Sasuke. pemuda jenius namun pendiam. "Dia punya sisi tersendiri yang mampu memikat baik lawan maupun sesama jenis."

Naruto melongo. Omongan Kiba tidak sampai di otaknya. Ia tida begitu memroses apa yang Kiba katakan. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, Naruto merasa tidak senang mendengar Kiba mengatakan kalau Sasuke menakjubkan. Bukankah dengan itu, Kiba tengah memuji Sasuke. dan Naruto merasa dadanya sesak.

"Hei Naruto". Naruto mengerjap. Kiba menatapnya serius. Tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludah. Baru kali ini seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang biasa terlihat ceroboh dan konyol memberinya intimidasi. "Boleh saja sih, kau mencoba mengencaninya". Kali ini Kiba mendekat. Mempersempit jarak pandang mereka mengundang kecurigaan jika saja tempat itu penuh orang-orang. Katanya "Tapi, sekali membuatnya menangis. Kupukul kau!"

Naruto sukses melongo. apa Kiba baru saja mengancamnya? Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Lupakan kalau ia bisa membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Sungguh. Tadi itu Naruto malah merasa kalau ia baru saja kena marah anak kecil.

Wajah Kiba menjauh. Kembali ke titik awal ketika dirinya tak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. Menghela nafas lelah, Kiba berucap. "Kurasa aku punya waktu malam minggu ini. yah... paling tidak untuk memberimu jawaban. Aku yakin kau punya banyak pertanyaan."

Naruto takjub. Seorang Kiba bersikap dewasa. Ia terdiam hanya untuk memikirkan kiranya apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada si Inuzuka. Matanya menoleh ke arah lain. Dan jatuh pada benda pipih persegi panjang warna hitam miliknya. Yang berkedip beberapa kali hanya untuk menandakan kalau pasan maru saja masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu mau mulai dari mana". Naruto menatap layar hp-nya. Ia tersenyum simpul sebentar. Pesan dari ibunya. Wanita itu masih saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya padahal Naruto sudah cukup besar untuk ukuran pemuda. Ditambah tubuhnya yang lebih tegap dan bidang dari teman sebayanya. "Mungkin dari bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke?", lanjutnya. Ia lalu memasukkan hp-nya ke saku jaket setelah membalas pesan ibunya kalau ia masih harus menunggu bus karena ia pulang agak larut.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Naruto, Kiba terkikik. Mata coklatnya melirik Naruto yang balas menatapnya heran. Mungkin berpikir 'apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?'

"Kau yakin menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Naruto diam. Masih tidak tahu alasan Kiba tertawa. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak bersuara. Agak aneh menurutnya jika ia menanggapi tawa Kiba barusan.

"Haha... hhhh... tatapan seperti yang kau berikan pada Sasuke, aku sudah sering melihatnya". jeda. Kiba mengatur agar suaranya tidak bercampur dengan tawa yang masih mengalir begitu saja. "Kau tidak berpikir kalau selama ini tidak ada orang yang mencoba mengencani Sasuke kan?"

Naruto hendak menggeleng, tapi diurungkannya. Ia memang tidak tahu, kalau pernah ada orang selain dirinya yang tertarik pada Sasuke. Sasuke itu tipe pendiam dan sedikit antisosial. Jadi mungkin saja kan, kalau orang-orang segan padanya?

"Naruto... Naruto... Di luar sana, banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasuke. Kau kenal senior Juugo?". Alis Kiba terangkat. Menunggu respon Naruto yang hanya berupa kernyitan. "Di tahun pertama, kalau tidak salah", Kiba berpikir sejenak. Mengingat kapan tepatnya kejadian yang berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Juugo terjadi. "Dia menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke. padahal mereka baru bertemu satu kali".

Naruto memandangi Kiba yang belum juga berhenti tertawa. Ia penasaran. Mengapa Kiba mau menceritakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke padanya. tahun kedua SMA belum berjalan lebih dari satu bulan. Tapi seolah Kiba menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

"Hei, Kiba!", tanyanya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku? Kupikir kau suka Sasuke?"

Tawa Kiba mendadak terhenti. Matanya mengerjap lucu mendengar Naruto melempar tanya seperti itu padanya. entah apa yang kini merasuki pria blonde itu sampai bertanya sesuatu yang mustahil menurutnya. Dari mananya kalau Kiba terlihat menyukai Sasuke?

Kiba menjeda jawaban yang hampir keluar. Memilah apa kiranya kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu". Menghela nafas lagi. tangannya merapatkan jaket, mengusir hawa dingin yang mengusik. "Mungkin sejak kejadian itu. sisi _pverprotective_ ku padanya mulai muncul".

Naruto menyimak dengan seksama. Pembicaraan ini menjurus ke hal yang serius rupanya.

"Kau tahu. Sasuke terlihat tidak mudah didekati bukan tanpa alasan". Lanjutnya. "Dia punya pengalaman yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya berurai air mata".

Kilat mata Naruto menajam. Sedikitnya ia tahu mengapa Sasuke bersikap cuek pada sekelilingnya. Kejadian yang Naruto sendiri masih tidak bisa ia terka bagaimana mula dan akhirnnya. Sampai seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis? Apakah itu sesuatu yang teramat menyakitkan? itulah yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sesaat ada perasaan marah menguasai hatinya. Memerintah tubuhnya utuk segera bangkit dan melabrak siapapun yang berani membuat Sasukenya menagis. Tunggu! Sasukenya? Ah Naruto jadi gila.

Namun tiba-tiba... "Arghhh". Kiba jadi heboh sendiri. Amarah Naruto menguap karena bocah itu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Apalagi rasa frustasi Kiba yang ditunjukkannya lewat geraman. Kiba jadi sedikit... mengenaskan. "Kenapa aku malah mengatakannya!"

Naruto bingung. Dia sedikit menjauhi Kiba. Takut kalau pemuda penyuka anjing itu melibatkannya dalam keadaan absurd yang tengah dilakukannya. Naruto tidak mau terlihat memalukan, meski nyatanya hanya ada mereka bedua disana.

"Ah! Pokoknya! Kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis! Kupukul kau!". Naruto tahu ancaman Kiba serius. Tapi kalau wajah Kiba saat mengetakannya seperti itu, ia jadi ingin tertawa. Hanya saja hatinya mengatakan jangan. Kiba mungkin akan benar-benar memukulnya kalau Naruto tertawa saat itu juga. Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk kikuk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Naruto masih memikirkan perkataan Kiba semalam. Tentang Sasuke yang pernah menangis karena suatu kejadian. Di pikirannya berputar hal-hal yang kiranya bisa membuat seorang Uchiha macam sasuke meneteskan air mata. Dan semalam penuh ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Alhasil Naruto tidur lebih larut dari biasanya. Akibatnya, Naruto kena marah ibunya.

Sampai sekarang pun Naruto masih memikirkannya. Padahal ia tengah berjalan di pusat perbelanjaaan. Di tangan kanannya ada plastik berisi sayuran untuk kebutuhan sebulan. Sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam keranjang berisi ikan segar. Ibunya ngotot ingin masak ikan padahal Naruto sudah memintanya dengan wajah memelas untuk makan ramen saja.

Helaan nafas panjang melengkapi perjalanan suram Naruto. Ibunya sudah kabur lagi entah kemana. Meninggalkannya di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan tanpa memberi tahu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan. Sekarang pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mengerti, mengapa sang ayah jarang sekali menuruti ajakan ibunya belanja. Alasannya simpel. Wanita akan hijau matanya kalau lihat diskon dimana-mana. Meski mata wanita berambut merah itu sudah hijau dari sananya.

Namun, baru setengah ia menggerutu tentang bagaiaman kejamnya wanita berambut merah itu. Sekelebat bayangan yang disinyalir menjadi teman satu kelasnya membuat Naruto menyngkirkan pikiran tentang keman ibunya. Ia dengan kesadaran penuh dan rasa penasaran mengikuti sosok itu. Uchiha Sasuke melintas di depannya. Tanpa menyapa karena memang ia tidak melihat Naruto berdiri disana.

"Sasuke...", Naruto bergumam. Sasuke tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria. Tapi siapa? Pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat rendah itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Kalau tidak salah, Naruo pernah melihatnya. tapi dimana, ia lupa. Dari pada penasaran, Naruto mengikuti kemana mereka berdua. Melupakan misisnya untuk membantu sang ibu tercinta.

.

.

.

Naruto membuntuti Sasuke dengan seseorang berkuncir rendah itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Matanya mengawasi dengan jeli apa-apa saja yang kiranya tengah mereka lakukan. Mulai dari satu toko ke toko lainnya. Barang satu detik pun tak terlewat dari pengawasan Naruto.

Namun anehnya, akan ada saat dimana Naruto merasa dirinya harus mencengkeram tas belanjaan ibunya dengan sangat erat. Alasannya, Naruto juga tidak tahu. hal itu ia lakukan, ketiaka hatinya merasakan hawa panas yang entah datang dari mana. Hawa panas yang seolah-olah membakar kulit luar sampai tulang. Hawa panas yang merayapinya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti. Apakah kedekatan Sasuke dengan orang yang tidak ia ketahui itu mengusik dirinya atau tidak. dan tanpa sadar naruto membenarkan spekulasinya, saat mata biru cemerlang miliknya melihat betapa sosok itu terlihat begitu memanjakan Sasuke.

Lalau apa yang mereka lakukan? Ini tempat umum kan? tapi kenapa Sasuke tak segan terlihat mesra bersamanya? Siapa dia?

Eh? Kemana mereka?

Saking asyiknya dengan pikiran sendiri, Naruto kehilangan jejak Sasuke. kepalanya celingak-celinguk meneliti tia sudut yang mungkin menjadi tempat persinggahan Sasuke selanjutnya. Namun nihil. Sasuke dan sosok itu tidak ada dimana pun. Kemana mereka? apakah tadi hanya halusinasi Naruto saja?

tapi itu tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya orang pemilik rambut pantat ayam –atau bebek hanya satu. The one and only. Dan itu sudah ditentukan sejak zaman dahulu kala. Bahwa pemilik sah –mutlak tanpa tawar menawar, dari rambut unik menjurus aneh itu hanya si Uchiha Sasuke. jadi tidak mungkin, kalau apa yang baru saja ia lihat hanya sebuah halusinasi. Naruto bisa jamin hal itu. lagi pula, matanya masih lah sehat wal afiat.

Seakan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Naruto tidak sadar jika di belakangnya berdiri dua sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari. Naruto masih berkutat dengan satu pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala kuningnya. Yang entah mengapa semakin konslet sejak melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju santai khas rumahan. Rupa Sasuke saat itu benar-benar... bagaimana ya? Awesome? Ya, atau malah lebih?

Menghela nafas bernada putus asa. Naruto tidak berhasil menemukan batang hidung Sasuke. padahal hidung Sasuke itu bangir, tapi di antara lautan manusia itu, sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi. apa ia memang berhalusinasi. "Hahhh". Naruto jadi pusing sendiri.

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

sejak memasuki pusat perbelanjaan dengan sang adik, Itachi merasa kalau ada sepasang mata yang menghujam tubuhnya. Seolah melubangi punggungnya. Yang sialnya, tidak akan berhasil pada seorang Uchiha Itachi. Meski begitu, rasa risih karena sejak tadi menjadi objek perhatian sesuatu yang diyakininya manusia itu tetap ada. Dan itu mengusik sikap tenang Itachi.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Panggilan Sasuke menyentak alam sadar Itachi. Matanya berkedip dua kali sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat beberapa gadis maupun ibu-ibu yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan langka, menahan nafas. mungkin menurut mereka senyum Itachi menakjubkan. Dan itu memang kenyataannya.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah?", suara Sasuke curiga. Kakaknya sedikit aneh tadi. Jadi ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Apa aku harus berbohong baru kau percaya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam kakaknya tetap di kedua onyx hitam yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Namun begitu meyadari kalau sang kakak tidak akan mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sangat panjang sampai Itachi harus menyentaknya dengan sebuah sentilan di dahi.

TUK!

"Aduh!"

"Kau terlihat lebih tua dari ayah kalau sering menghela nafas begitu", katanya kemudian. Sebelah tangan Itachi mendarat di kepala Sasuke. mengacak sayang rambut hitam arang adiknya. Membuat beberapa pengunjung di sana iri karena mereka tidak akan pernah mendapat perlakukan seistimewa itu dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Lihat dua keriput abadimu!". Sasuke menunjuk dua tanda lahir mirip keriput di masing-masing pipi Itachi. Yang memang diyakininya sebagai salah satu nilai min akan ketampanannya. Tapi itu hanya anggapannya. Pada praktik langsungnya, dua tanda itu menjadi satu dari banyaknya keunggulan produk Uchiha.

Sasuke melenggang setelah ia 'mencela' kakaknya. Mode ngambek yang tentunya tidak terang-terangan ia aku. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati tingkah ababil adik kesayangannya.

Berniat untuk menyusul, namun lagi-lagi tatapan mata yang seolah melubangi punggung mengikutinya. Itachi mencoba melirik ke belakang. Dan benar saja, sepasang mata biru mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Sosok yang entah mengapa membuat Itachi curiga sekaligus cengo luar biasa. lagi ula, mana ada orang yang memata-matai dengan tingkah laku segamblang itu. Sosok berambut kuning yang berdiri di balik tembok itu sangat bisa dipastikan tengah memerhatikan Itachi sejak tadi.

Mencoba tidak peduli, tapi dalam hati penasaran. Jadi dengan seringai seksi yang dimilikinya, Itachi meyusun rencana untuk menangkap basah 'si penguntit' itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak. Sebuah tepukan di punggungnya menyadarkan ia yang tengah berkutat dengan lamunan. Berniat berbalik namun malah membuat matanya makin lebar. Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan tangan kiri terangkat setelah memberi tepukan penyadar lamunannya. Dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak lebih melebarkan matanya, kala sesosok pria berkuncir rendah yang diikutinya itu berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke. tingkah lau teman sekelasnya itu sangat aneh. Bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan beberapa plastik belanjaan. Menurutnya, sikap Naruto barusan mirip ibu-ibu yang melihat suaminya menggandeng wanita lain. Tak tahulah ia kalau Naruto bertingkah begitu karena melihatnya bersikap mesra dengan seorang lelaki tak dikenal.

"Kau mengenalnya, Suke?"

"Dia teman satu kelasku".

"Oh...", lelaki itu mengangguk. Kemudian tangan kanannya terulur hendak menyalami teman satu kelas Sasuke itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku kakaknya Sasuke".

"Eh? Kakak?". Naruto bingung. Dikiranya lelaki berwajam tampan itu adalah pacar Sasuke. tapi ini... kakak? Lalu apa yang sejak tadi dilakukannya? Mengikuti pasangan kaka adik yang tengah berkencan? Naruto hanya merasa kalau saat ini dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Akibatnya, "Ahahaha...", Naruto tertawa canggung dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepala pirangnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka. Itachi dengan sedikit memaksa Naruto bersantai sembari makan siang. Mereka memilih sebuah restoran cepat saja di lantai paling bawah pusat perbelanjaan itu. Itachi memesan tiga paket fired chicken unuk mereka, juga segelas minuman bersod untuknya, jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan jus jeruk untuk Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto merasa enggan mengikuti ajakan Itachi. Pasalnya, tatapan Itachi saat mengajaknya seolah mengatakan kalau ikut tidak ikut dirinya tidak bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari pusat perbelanjaaan itu. apalah mau dikata, Naruto memang tidak berniat keluar dalam keadaan hidup. Dirinya sangat amat yakin kalau sang ibu tercinta juga saat ini tengah mengibarkan helai merahnya.

"Jadi, namamu Namikaze Naruto?", Itachi membuka percakapan. Menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

"Iya. Aku teman satu kelas Sasuke", jawaban Naruto cukup lirih namun bisa didengar. Wajahnya belum berani menatap langsung Itachi sejak ia ketahuan menguntit. Mungkin malu, karena penasaran tak berdasar yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke berkutat dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tak ambil pusing dengan pembicaraan Itachi dan Naruto. ia lapar. Lagi pun, kakakny tidak akan bicara macam-macam kan? mereka hanya akan mengobrol seperti yang biasa kakaknya lakukan dengan Kiba. Benar kan?

"Oh...". satu gigitan ayam besar mengiringi gumaman Itachi. Usianya tidak memengaruhii dirinya untuk bersikap layaknya orang dewasa di depan teman sang adik. Itachi bukan tipe pemuda resmi yang selalu menjaga imej di depan semua orang. "Yakin hanya teman? Bukan pacar?"

UHUK!

Tersedak. Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan melakukannya. Pasalnya pertanyaan Itachi sungguh luar biasa. darimana mereka terlihat pacaran? Apa kakaknya sudah gila? Pikir Sasuke. apa terlalu lama berkecimpung dengan materi perkuliahan membuat otak cerdasanya bergeser dari porosnya? Ata ada angin ribut di luar sehingga spekulasi macam teman menjurus pacar mampir dalam benak kakaknya? Parahnya lagi, hal itu keluar tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Apa lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan sikap yang seolah apa yang baru saja terucap bukanlah hal sakral macam pernikahan.

Sasuke melempar tatapan mematikannya setelah keluar dari rasa terkejut yang menyerang. Itachi tidak peduli. Tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya kalau adik kecilnya itu akan mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun. Termasuk hal remeh temeh macam tatapan mematikan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kepala kakak tidak terbentur sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak. semua masih mulus semulus pantatmu, Suke", katanya. Nada yang ia gunakan menjengkelkan. Sasuke akui itu. apalagi kata terakhir yang membuat ia meredam ruam merah yang menjalar di kedua bilah pipinya. Rasanya, pukulan saja tidak cukup untuk menyadarkan Itachi dari sisi gilanya.

UHUK!

Naruto yang baru saja meredakan acara tersedaknya kembali harus mengalami ulang. Kakak Sasuke sungguh luar biasa. dalam satu waktu yang tak kurang dari lima menit, mampu membuat seorang Naruto tersedak dua kali. apalagi dengan kata-kata yang seolah melecehkan adiknya sendiri. Meski begitu, tak ayal pikiran Naruto sedikit berkelana ke dunia antah berantah dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. berdua. Dengan keadaan tela- stop! Kepala Naruto mupeng memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Jadinya ia buru-buru menyambar jus jeruk miliknya. Menandaskannya.

"Uhuk! Ehm bukan... bukan... ahahaha... kami hanya teman satu kelas, hehehe". Jawaban singkat Naruto setelah meredakan keterkejutannya yang kedua. Kembali tangannya bersarang di surai pirangnya. Gesture salah tingkah. Itachi memicing, kemudian tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

Sembari membersihkan sisa remahan fried chicken di mulutnya, ia berkata. "Benarkah? Sebenarnya kalau pacar juga tidak masalah sih...". senyum itu masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Sasuke memicing tambah tajam. Kakaknya sudah masuk dalam mode kepo dan suka ikut campur. Dan ini salah satu kepribadian Itachi yang kurang disukainya. Sebaik apapun dan sesayang apapun Itachi padanya. tetap saja, kadar toleran Sasuke pada sifat kakaknya yang satu ini rendah. "CK! Kami hanya teman kak?"

"Kakak tahu Suke... tapi kalau pacar juga tidak masalah kan?", Itaci memang sering menggoda adiknya. Menurutnya ittu menyenangkan. Jadi mumpung ada kesempatan. "lagi pula dari teman jadi pacar, tidak ada yang salah kan?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga sayang padamu". Sasuke beranjak. Sepertinya ke toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya. Itachi mengirinya dengan kiki tawa tertahan. Adikny kalau marah menggemaskan. Sangat malah. Sisi manis yang dimiliki Sasuke akan keluar. Dan hal itulah yang paling dirindukannya dari sang adik yang kini berusia 17 tahun itu. "Hahhh...". Itachi menghela nafas, sebelum tersenyum simpul. Kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya pada si pemuda berambut pirang, berlabel teman satu kelas Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan lagi dari Itachi, Naruto tersentak. Sejak tadi ia hanya menjadi penonton bagaimana interaksi kakak beradik itu. "Jadi?", Naruto mengerjap bingung.

"Kau benar-benar hanya teman satu kelas Sasuke?", kembali pertanyaan Itachi terlontar. pertanyaan yang bisa memancing amarah Sasuke barusan.

"Ya. Seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan. Aku memang hanya teman satu kelas Sasuke. tidak lebih."

"Dan seperti yang kukatakan, pacar juga tidak apa-apa".

Naruto tambah bingung. Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. mengapa Itachi terkesan ngotot menjadikannya pacar Sasuke. tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan kalau ia merestui jika Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan percintaan. Memang, Naruto suka Sasuke. tapi belum tentu kan Sasuke juga suka padanya? lagi pula, darimana Itachi tahu kalau Naruto suka Sasuke. sejak tadi yang dia katakan adalah, tidak apa-apa kalau dirinya itu jadi pacar Sasuke.

"Maksud kak Itachi?"

Itachi membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi sandaran. Ia menyeruput sisa minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Maksudku, aku merestuimu jadi pacar adikku. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu!"

"Hahhh... sebenarnya, Kiba sudah menceritakan padaku tentang seseorang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke. semalam ia menelepon dan mengatakn kalau orang bernama Naruto itu baik. Dan apa salahnya kalau aku membiarkan orang itu mendekati Sasuke", lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu mengawasi Sasuke. karena sekarang aku kuliah di kota sebelah. Pulang pun hanya satu bulan sekali. Itu juga kalau sempat. Kalau tidak bahkan sampai tiga bulan baru pulang. Jadi aku idak bisa mengawasi Sasuke sepanjang waktu seperti ketika Sasuke masih SMP dan aku SMA. kalau mau meminta bantuan Kiba, dia memang tidak keberatan. Tapi mengingat Kiba juga punya urusan sendiri dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke punya pacar. Yang sia menagawasi Sasuke saat di sekolah. Bagaimanapun, sebagai kakak aku selalu khawatir padanya. apalagi sejak kejadian itu", jelasnya panjang lebar.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi dengan seksama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semalam Kiba juga mengatakan tentang 'kejadian itu'. apa yang pernah terjadi? kejadian seperti apakah tu? Naruto tidak tahu. ingin bertnya namun enggan. Takut melukai perasaan. Tapi kalau diam saja, sampai kapan pun dirinya tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Karena itulah, lewat tatapan matanya. Naruto berusaha menyampaikan pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia keluarkan. Berharap saja kalau Itachi mengerti, dan berbaik hati mau menceritakan 'kejadian itu' padanya.

Akan tetapi, Itachi tidak mengerti. Jadinya mereka hanya terdiam sembari melempar tatapan ane satu sama lain. Butuh beberapa menit hingga sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatan sakral mereka.

"Kalian tidak saling jatuh cinta kan?"

Itu suara Sasuke. rupanya acara dengan toilet sudah selesai. Dan mendapati kakaknya juga Naruto saling berpandangan, Sasuke mengerenyit tidak suka. Tatapan mereka solah mengatakan kalau dunia milik berdua. Yyang lain ngontrak. Dan apa-apan wajah yang terlalu dekat itu. tidakkah hal itu akan meimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain? Apa mereka sudah tidak waras? Baru bertemu dan saling melempar atensi? Yang benar saja!

Itachi yang pertama kali sadar langsung tersenyum sumringah. Saking sumringahnya, garis keriput yang mengapit hidung bangir itu semakin kentara. Dan menurut Sasuke, itu jelek.

"Tidak, tidak! kami tidak begitu Suke...", katanya kemudia. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah. Menegaskan kalau argumennya memang benar. "Kau tenang saja. lagi pula Naruto bukanah tipeku."

Naruto cengo. Apa maksudnya dengan 'bukan tipeku'. Kalau pun Naruto itu tipenya, Itachi lah yang bukan tipe Naruto. memang Itachi tampan, tapi sungguh Naruto hanya menyukai Sasuk- Tunggu! Bukankah itu artinya secara sadar Naruto telah mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai Sasuke?

"Tipemu atau bukan, aku tidak peduli. Asal jangan bikin malu di depan orang saja". Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Tas selempang yang tadi ditinggalkannya saat ke toilet, disampirkan di bahu. Setelah itu melangkah tanpa berniat menoleh sedikit pun. "Aku mau pulang saja".

Naruto dan Itachi berkedip dua kali. apa Sasuke baru saja merajuk? Dari gayanya memang begitu. Tapi dari wajahnya, seseorang tidak akan menyangka kalau Sasuke tengah merajuk. Tingkahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang wajahnya tampilkan. Ekspresi datar itu tidak menunjukan secara gamblang isi hatinya. Membuat dua pemuda disana bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Naruto sih memang pernah melihatnya. bagaimana Sasuke merajuk saat Kiba mengatakan kalau bukan hanya Kiba yang jadi satu kelompok dengannya. Dan ekspresi wajah yang Sasuke tampilkan memang datar-datar saja. berbeda dengan cara ia melangkah yang menghentak solah sedang kesal. Tapi melihat pemandangan yang sama dua kali, rasanya Naruto belum juga merasa terbiasa. Sikap merajuk Sasuke itu unik dan... bagaimana ya? Agak susah menjelaskannya. Sedikit menggemaskan juga... manis.

Menyadari pikirannya, Naruto menggeleng keras. apa yang dipikirkannya, sungguh sangat antah berantah. Dan setelah kembali bayangan Sasuke tengah merajuk. Kali in dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca, dan pipi yang memerah tomat. Naruto berhasil membuat titik-titik darah berkumpul di pipinya. Sasuke benar-benar menggemaskan. Oh astaga!

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan adikku?". Suara Itachi seolah menjadi pecutan di alam bawah sadarnya. Secara otomatis bayangan tentang Sasuke musnah sudah. Terganti dengan wajah Itachi yang menyeringai lebar. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa bulu ketiaknya meremang. Aura horor berpendar dari tubuh Itachi. "Hm.. hm..". apalagi alis matanya yang naik turun. Naruto semakin tidak enak hati.

"Ah itu... hehehe bagaimana ya, Sasuke itu...". Naruto bicara gelagapan.

"Hhhh... tinggal bilang aku suka padamu. Masalah selesai kan? dasar anak muda!". Itachi beranjak. Bermaksud menyusul adiknya yang punggungnya sudah tidak elihatan. Mungkin saking buru-burunya, belum ada lima menit sosoknya menghilang. Tapi,

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa ya, kalau aku menyukai Sasuke?", pertanyaan retoris Naruto menghentikannya. Memang sih, mana ada seorang kakak yang membiarkan adiknya pacaran dengan sembarang orang. Apalagi mereka baru kenal. Khususnya Itachi dan Naruto. masa iya Itachi langsung percaya begitu saja. rasanya aneh dan janggal.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tentu saja tidak boleh".

"HAH!". Naruto cengo lagi. Itachi seolah tengah mempermainkannya. Baru saja laki-laki itu bicara tidak apa-apa kalau suka. Tapi sekarang dia bilang tidak boleh. Maksudnya apa coba. Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang percaya kalau kau itu orang baik. Tapi untuk mengencani Sasuke, tentu saja harus terima syarat dariku dulu". Itachi resmi beranjak. Punggung lebarnya menjadi background yang sangat idea bagi sosoknya. Membuat Naruto tidak berkedip satu kali pun. Saat langkah kelimanya, Itachi berbalik. Senyum menawan kembali terpasang apik di wajahnya. "Paling tidak, jika yang Kiba katakan tentang dirimu memang benar adanya, kau sudah punya tiket untuk mendekati Sasuke. Paham?

.

.

.

Bersambung...

-silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-


	3. Chapter 3

**BELOVED**

 **(NARUSASU)**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu tidak terlalu ramai. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menginjakan kaki di pelataran sekolah. Kecuali mereka yang memiliki kelebihan hormon 'anak rajin' saja yang sudah menenggerkan bokong seksinya di tempat duduk kelas masing-masing. Dan salah satu yang hari ini memiliki kelebihan hormon tersebut adalah seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun, bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemilik rambut pirang cerah itu dengan sangat terpaksa lari dari amukan ibunya yang semalam tertunda karena harus melayani sang ayah –dalam tanda kutip. Keganasan rayuan ayahnya yang juga memiliki ciri persisi seperti dirinya itu, rupaya tak mampu dilawan ibunya. Alhasil, Naruto menabung satu amukan dari wanita yang tujuh belas tahun lalu melahirkannya.

"Hhhhh..."

Desahan panjang yang menyertai paginya itu, sudah lima kali keluar. Mencemari polusi disekitarnya. Kelas masih sepi, dan Naruto masih cukup punya waktu untuk memejamkan mata. Namun, baru saja ia berniat pergi ke alam mimpi, pintu geser kelas 11-4 itu berderit. Tanda kalau seseorang baru saja menggesernya. Sejumput rambut hitam arang menyembul kemudian. Disusul dengan wajah berkulit porselain yang sangat Naruto hafal. Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan gaya anggun khas bangsawan.

Wajah datarnya tak sedikit pun menoleh tanda tertarik pada satu-satunya makhluk selain dirinya. Ia bantas saja, memosisikan diri pada tempat duduk di barisan paling depan dekat jendela. Membenahi tas dan segala pelatan tulisnya. Kemudian menopang dagu sembari membuka buku bersampul biru yang sepertinya bukan eksiklopedia. Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke adalah maniak mata pelajaran. Naruto takjub seketika.

Dunia di sekitarnya seolah berhenti bergerak. Sejak kejadian dimana seorang Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Itachi memaknai perasaan anehnya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, sosok itu seolah terpatri dalam ingatan. Menempel erat pada mimpi malamnya, juga setiap pikiran menjurus pada sosok berwajah datar di sana. Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta. Wajar sih, kalau dilihat dari kacamata usia. Yang tidak wajar adalah objeknya. Kalau pun Naruto itu menyimpang, bukankah akan lebih masuk akal jika dirinya menyukai Sabaku Gaara dari kelas sebelah. Keduanya sama-sama tampan. Ditambah Gaara adalah sosok menyenangkan yang pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. bukan orang kaku macam Sasuke yang bisanya bermulut pedas.

"Berhenti menatapku, Naruto!"

Bentakan Sasuke sontak menyadarkan Naruto dari _trans_ nya. Menedip dua kali, Naruto merasa malu ketahuan menatapi si Uchiha. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya. Dan tatapan itu. Sial! Naruto jadi panas dingin dibuatnya.

"Haha... tidak kok. Aku hanya heran kau berangkat sepagi ini".

"Hn"

Respon Sasuke membuat Naruto mengkerut tidak suka. Apa-apaan jawaban macam itu. Hanya dua huruf keramat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto kan jadi tidak tahu maksudnya.

Memilih bungkam, daripada kena semprot lagi. Naruto kembali ke kegiatan semula. Mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk merebahkan kepala. Berniat jatuh dari alam sadar. Mencoba mencari mimpi yang semalam melanda. Tapi tidak!

Sosok Sasuke berputar dalam pandangan. Sosok manis itu menari-nari di pelupuk mata. Setiap ia memejam, Sasuke selalu ada di sana. Menggodanya dengan kedipan nakal. Astaga! Naruto bisa jadi gila. Sejak melihat Sasuke dalam dandanan ala rumahan, Naruto tidak sekali pun bisa menghilangkan bayangannya. Sungguh cantik dan oh... mengairahkan. Sial! Kalau dia tidak berhenti sekarang, bisa dipastikan selama sisa pelajaran tak akan ada satu pun materi yang singgah di kepalanya.

Mengerang gusar, Naruto mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Sejak ketertarikan pertamanya, Naruto tidak merasa sedepresi ini. Tapi begitu melihat penampilan Sasuke Sabtu malam kemarin, dirinya berubah jadi sangat aneh. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Perasaannya saat ini menyesakkan. Membuat kosong pikiran. Mengganggu jalur pernafasan. Dan membuat dadanya sakit karena dentuman. Tapi aneh, ia merasa senang. Seolah ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Apalagi kalau bertemu muka dengan sang pujaan, tambah bahagia harinya.

Derit pintu kembali berbunyi. Sepasang siswa siswi memasuki ruang kelas dengan berbincang. Salah satunya tertawa dengan sangat ceria. Suara tawanya bahkan terdengar sangat natural. Lalu sebuah suara lain menimpali tawa pertama.

"Mungkin akan kubelikan untukmu lain kali"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sai"

Sai dan Sakura berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Tautan jemarinya seolah sudah tak bisa dilepas untuk selamanya. Begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Memang benar kan? Di mana-mana, mereka selalu saja bergandengan tangan. Menunjukkan pada setiap mata yang memandang kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih paling bahagia. Naruto tidak iri, hanya saja matanya sedikit risih melihat hal itu setiap hari.

"Eh?". Suara kaget Sai bisa ditangkap telinga Naruto. Dua orang yang baru memasuki kelas itu berhenti mendadak. Membuat Naruto yang lebih dulu ada disana menoleh. Bertanya lewat tatapan hal apa yang kiranya membuat Sai menampilkan ekspresi lain selain senyum mencurigakannya.

Sakura juga merasa heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Tidak biasanya Sai kehilangan kendali atas senyum yang biasa dia tampilkan. "Sai?", Sakura bertanya.

Sai tersadar kalau tingkahnya sudah mulai tidak wajar. Salahkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Pemuda itu tidak biasa berangkat sepagi ini. Apalagi dengan adanya Sasuke. Bukankah itu... aneh?

"Ekh.. maaf", kata Sai. Mencoba mengembalikan wibawanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan bertindak secepat ini?"

Sakura bingung. Pacarnya itu kadang anehnya kelihatan. Dia menatap Naruto meminta pertolongan. Siapa tahu pemuda itu tahu maksud Sai. Dan mau berbaik hati menerjemahkan maksud perkataan Sai. Sayanganya, Naruto juga tidak tahu. Kedikkan bahunya menandakan kalau ia juga bingung sama seperti Sakura.

Mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Sakura, Sai menggeret tangan gadisnya untuk duduk. Tepat di sebelah bangku Naruto. Begitu duduk, Sai dengan suara yang tidak cukup lirih, "Kau gerak cepat ya".

Naruto makin bingung. Suasana makin absurd. Sai lagi kumat anehnya. Sakura melirik sang pacar, kemudian mulai memerhatikan. Perubahan mimik lelaki pirang itu sedikit menarik menurutnya. Naruto yang kaget, dan Sai yang terlihat menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Mendekati Sasuke?"

Kedip.

Kedip.

"HEH?!"

Naruto membulat. Sontak tubuhnya terangkat. Tidak percaya kalau Sai bisa memiliki pemikiran macam itu. Dia ini masih Shimura Sai, tukang senyum yang kadang tidak peduli pada apapun kan?

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Yang dilirk tidak peduli, masih dengan kegiatan semula. Membaca buku entah apa. Kemudian melirik Naruto yang belum hilang kekagetannya. Lalu melirik Sai yang kembali setia dengan senyum palsunya. Otaknya bekerja lebih dari biasanya. Meski awalnya bingung, detik selanjutnya Sakura teresenyum. Simpul dan menawan. Kikik kecil menjadi pemanis alami wajahnya. Dia mulai sadar dengan kalimat 'mendekati Sasuke' yang diucapkan sang kekasih.

Didukung dengan ruang kelas yang masih kosong melompong. Suasana pagi yang cukup romantis untuk acara penembakan. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu.

"Kalau suka, kan tinggal bilang saja?"

Naruto terpojok. Apa-apaan pasangan di depannya ini. Mereka baru tiba dan langsung bicara seperti itu. Siapa yang suka siapa?

"Kau suka Sasuke kan?". Sai tak sedikit pun berusaha mengurangi volume suaranya. Yakinlah kalau Sasuke bisa dengar itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Tong sampah?

Naruto malu. Sangat malu. Wajahnya sampai merah kayak kepiting rebus. Sampai ke telinga. Mau menyangkal, suara nyangkut di tenggorokan. Diam saja berarti membenarkan. Iya sih dia suka Sasuke. Tapi kalau diomongin langsung kan malu. Apalagi yang bicara bukan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto melirik Sasuke. Mengacuhkan Sai yang memberinya tatapan menggoda. Tapi, begitu melihat Sasuke masih anteng seperti beberapa menit lalu, Naruto menarik nafas lega. Sangat tidak etis jika Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya dengan cara tidak elegan seperti keceplosan. Itu bukan gaya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke selalu mendengarkan lagu jika sedang membaca". Sai kembali bersuara. Ia memebanhi meja tulisnya. Mengeluarkan buku pelajaran kemudian duduk dengan tenang. Setenang wajahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Di sebelahnya Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia mulai mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu, kami sering mendapati Sasuke seperti itu", jawab Sakura. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, masih ada cukup waktu untukmu menyusun rencana penembakan yang romantis dan berkesan", lanjutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum riang. Gigi putihnya sampai terlihat. Katanya lagi, "Aku juga akan membantu kalau kau mau".

"A-apa!"

TENG. TONG.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Sakura dan Naruto. Menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan berkutat di perpustakaan guna membahas tugas kelompok mereka. Kemarin saat di rumah Sasuke, mereka sudah mengerjakan sebagian dari 200 soal matematika yang ditugaskan oleh guru Ibiki. Masih ada 150-an soal lagi yang tersisa. Rencananya sepulang sekolah mereka akan melanjutkan mengerjakan. Karena itulah, mereka berlima berkumpul di perpustakaan, selain untuk menyicil sisa tugasnya mereka juga berunding untuk memutuskan di rumah siapa mereka melanjutkan kelompok.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah Naruto", celetuk Saskura. Gadis itu memberi kedipan pada Sai untuk menyetujui idenya.

"Yah, boleh juga. Sudah lama aku tidak main ke rumahmu", Sai menimpali. Mereka memang pasangan serasi. Bahkan lewat kerlingan mata saja dua muda-mudi yang tengah dilanda asmara itu bisa tahu maksud masing-masing. "Bibi Kushina pasti merindukanku".

"Terserah saja. Tapi... apa Sasuke mau?", tanya Naruto. Lewat ekor matanya pemuda pirang itu meneliti raut wajah Sasuke. Dalam hatinya harap-harap cemas akan persetujuan si raven.

"Aku sih tidak masalah", Kiba menatap Sasuke. Sedang yang ditatap melirik tidak peduli. Asalkan tugas mereka cepat selesai, mengerjakan di rumah siapa pun tidak masalah baginya. "Bagaimana, Suke?". Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Pemuda itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kami setuju!", Kiba menambahi mempertegas jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung ke rumah Naruto!"

.

.

.

Dikarenakan rumah Naruto agak jauh dari sekolah, mereka harus menggunakan dua bus agar sampai. Itu pun harus ditempuh lebih dari satu jam perjalanan. Kiba sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto sanggup melakukan rutinitas macam ini untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah? Dirinya pasti akan memilih diantar jemput supir pribadi daripada harus repot menunggui bus di pemberhentian. Lagi pun, Naruto itu kan anak orang kaya. Mana mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak mampu memperkerjakan seorang supir hanya untuk mengantar jemput seorang tuan muda Namikaze? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Ketika pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kiba, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa. Dia menjawab ala kadarnya. Bahwa sebenarnya ia selalu membonceng motor kakaknya kalau mau berangkat. Memang sih kadang si Naruto itu berangkat dengan bus. Hal itu karena kakaknya sekarang sudah kuliah dan jadwal kuliahnya terkadang tidak menentu. Jadi Naruto mau tidak mau harus berangkat dengan bus.

Kata Sai sih, "Percuma kau menceramahinya tentang memanfaatkan fasilitas orang tua. Naruto itu tipe pemuda 'baik-baik'. Dia tidak pernah menyetir motor sendiri. Apalagi mobil. Dalam mimpi pun sepertinya tidak akan".

Saat itu Sakura tertawa. Dan Kiba melongo. Naruto sendiri hanya menggaruk kepala pirangnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, akibat peristiwa jatuh dari motor ia memang tidak pernah mau menyentuh benda beroda dua itu sampai sekarang. Mungkin trauma.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Sejak dirinya duduk di halte pertama untuk menunggu bus, pemuda emo itu sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya. Sebuah buku tebal yang sepertinya novel bersandar apik di kedua tangannya. Matanya yang awas, meneliti tiap kata demi kata. Meresapi adegan per adegan yang disuguhkan cerita itu. Saking menikmatinya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu mahogani besar dengan sebuah ukiran rumit di tengahnya. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya harus mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah saat sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kirinya. Kiba, pelakunya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu membaca sambil jalan, Suke", katanya sok khawatir. Tapi Kiba memang khawatir. Sahabatnya itu kalau sudah baca novel suka lupa waktu lupa posisi. Bahkan lupa dengan dimana dirinya saat ini. Pikirannya berkelana masuk ke dalam cerita karangan para penulis fiksi. "Tidak baik. Kau bisa terantuk sesuatu".

Sasuke langsung memasukan bukunya. Mengingat bagaimana Kiba kalau menceramahinya pasal kebiasaanya itu. panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Pun pasti akan lebih besar dari ruangan yang di tempatinya saat ini.

Tunggu! Ruangan? Memang ini dimana?

"Kalau kau bertanya, ini rumah Naruto. Kita sudah sampai. Aku bahkan sudah berada sepuluh langkah dari tempatmu berdiri saat ini"

"Oh", gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut sewarna pastel itu. Sasuke kemudian perlahan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Ia mengatakan permisi sebelum menyusul Kiba yang kini melanjutkan langkah.

Mereka lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Sopan santun. Karena baru pertama kali berkunjung. Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ke dapur. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum sempat empat muda-mudi itu menikmati arsitektur rumah Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat megah, seorang wanita seumuran dengan ibu Sasuke keluar dengan senyum mengembang. Rambut merah sepinggangnya tergerai indah. Apalagi di poni sebelah kiri tersemat pita cantik berwarna hijau. Kaus oren yang saat ini dikenakannya ditambah rok panjang selutut. Sederhana, tapi aura kecantikannya memancar kemana-mana.

"Wah... ada temannya Naruto ya?", sapanya ramah. Senyumnya makin terkembang. Matanya berbinar cantik untuk usia sekitar kepala empat. "Duduk saja, tidak apa-apa", katanya melihat empat muda-mudi itu hendak berdiri. "Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa kalau temannya mau datang. Tunggu saja ya,"

Serempak mereka menganggukan kepala. "Terima kasih, bibi".

"Aahaha... namaku Kushina. Panggil saja bibi Kushina.". Lihat, tawanya saja bergemirincing. Menyenangkan sekali. "Ah itu dia".

"Ibu". Naruto turun dari tangga. Seragamnya sudah berubah dengan kaus oblong warna oren dan celana gombrong selutut. Anak rumahan sekali gayanya. "Dimana ayah?"

"Ayahmu sibuk di ruang kerja. Sudahlah. Ajak teman-temanmu ke kamar. Ibu siapkan camilan dulu".

Sepeninggal Kushina, empat orang itu mengikuti langkah Naruto ke kamar di lantai dua. Mereka menuju kamar Naruto. Tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana rumah Sasuke. Di setiap dinding rumah itu juga banyak lukisannya. Dan seperti di rumah Sasuke juga, Sai memulai acara kekagumannya pada aneka macam lukisan itu.

"Darimana kau dapat lukisan seperti ini?", tanyannya pada pemuda yang berjalan paling depan, Naruto.

"Kakakku kuliah di Universitas Otto. Jurusan seni lukis", jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Sai. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu bercat putih. Naruto membuka pintu itu. Dan terpampanglah seperti apa kamar seorang Namikaze Naruto. "Masuklah"

"Wah", Suara Kiba mengagetkan empat orang lain. "Bukankah kak Itachi juga kuliah di Otto Suke?". Naruto memandang bingung Kiba. Pikirnya Kiba terkejut dengan keadaan ruang pribadinya, rupanya. "Dia juga jurusan seni lukis kan?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam ria menanggapi sikap hiperbola Kiba. Bocah pemilik segitiga merah di pipinya itu selalu heboh dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja. Memang apa anehnya kalau ternyata kakak Naruto dan Sasuke ada di universitas yang sama. Hallo... menurut Sasuke tidak mengejutkan sekali. Semua orang bebas kan mau berkuliah dimana?

"Kapa-kapan, ajak aku bertemu dengannya. Aku butuh referensi untuk jenjang studiku selanjutnya".

"Kukira kau akan minta tolong pada Sasuke", Sakura melepaskan tautan jemarinya saat itu. Ia menyibakkan anakan rambut yang terselip di telinganya. Kemudian melirik bingung pada kekasihnya. Kemarin kan Sai berencana untuk mengancam Sasuke dengan foto yang sama sekali tak Kiba janjikan?

"Sakura sayang, hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sebelum aku mengucap apa hajatku padanya, mataku sudah lebih dulu berlubang karena ketajaman tatapannya". Nada suara Sai memancing amarah. Kiba menahan nafas. Takud _mood_ Sasuke sedang kumat. Sakura memerah pipinya, Sai terlalu gamblang mengumbar keromantisan –tapi bukannya setiap hari memang begitu? Naruto melirik pemuda sejuta senyum itu malas. Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. "Lihat, aku hanya menggodanya sedikit, tapi hawa di sekitarku rasanya sudah mencekam".

Tawa Sakura menutup omongan Sai yang tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Mereka tengah berada pada pertengahan soal nomor 78 ketika Sai menyenggol bahu Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto menanggapinya malas. Tidak tahu sama sekali maksud licik dari pemuda berkulit pucat. Sai hanya tersenyum. Senyum penuh maksud pada Naruto yang memang tidak sadar pada posisi. Naruto tambah bingung dengan kelakuan absurd pemuda itu. "Kalau kau ingin bicara sesuatu katakan saja?"

"Tidakkah posisi dudukmu terlalu merapat? Sasuke sampai terjepit antara kau dan Kiba?". Sakura yang bicara. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya.

Naruto berpaling muka. Tanpa sadar dia menatap sosok Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Rupanya Sasuke mendengar apa yang tadi Sai suarakan. Mata keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Sampai Kiba beranjak dengan tergesa dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke? Dia terhuyung. Duduknya jadi tidak seimbang. Agak condng ke depan. Tangannya bertumpu pada dada Naruto karena hampir jatuh. Tangan Naruto menahan bahunya. Dan sekali lagi mata mereka bersiborok. Kali ini ditambah eritema yang menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Uwahh kebelet pipis". Kiba berlari. Tidak mengindahkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Panggilan alam sudah di ujung tanduk, jadinya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan akibat dari perbuatannya yang selalu ceroboh.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai suara tarikan nafas dari Sakura menyeret kesadaran dua insan yang tengah melempar atensi itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, sudah mau pulang ya?". Kushina yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam itu kaget. Tamu anaknya tiba-tiba saja pamit undur diri. Padahal wanita itu sudah menyiapkan empat piring tambahan untuk teman Naruto. "Sudah waktunya makan malam, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?", Sakura menjawab. Jemarinya kembali bertautan dengan sang pacar. Mereka sepertinya sudah akrab. Dilihat dari cara Sakura bicara.

"Merepotkan bagaimana?"

"Maaf bi, rumah kami paling jauh. Kami takut kemalaman". Kiba menambahi. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Memang mereka yang paling jauh. Sama ketika mereka datang kemari. Kiba dan Sasuke harus menempuh perjalanan dengan dua bus untuk sampai di perempatan jalan Ame, setelah itu mereka lanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Kalau menunggu makan malam, mereka bisa sampai di rumah pukul sembilan. Alamat kena ceramah dari ibu di rumah.

"Ahahaha... tidak perlu khawatir. Biar Naruto yang mengantar kalian pulang". Tawa gemerincing itu kembali mengudara. Mendengar itu, membuat Kiba luluh seketika. Sasuke juga sedikit merasa tidak enak. Sai dan Sakura sih sudah biasa. Mereka sering datang karena dulu sewaktu kelas satu SMA ketiganya ada di kelas yang sama. "Biar tampangnya begitu, Naruto sudah pandai menyetir lho..."

Menggaruk kepala asal. Naruto malu dikatai sudah pandai menyetir oleh ibunya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, kalau menyetir memang a sudah bisa, tapi kalau bawa mobil ke sekolah maaf saja. Seperti kata Sai, Naruto itu tipe pemuda 'baik-baik'. Jadi tidak mungkin bawa kendaraan pribadi.

"Duduklah dulu", Kushina berujar kemudian. Senyum manis jadi tambahan. Para remaja itu menurut seketika. Efek dari aura hangat yang terpancar dari wanita berambut merah. "Naruto, panggil ayahmu", lanjutnya memerintah.

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut ketika akhirnya dalam mobil itu menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke – Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah diantarkan dengan selamat sentosa. Tanpa kata. Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana hati yang berbeda. Naruto terlalu canggung untuk buka suara. Grogi karena dirinya berada dalam satu ruang dengan sang pujaan. Sekali lagi, mereka hanya berdua. Sasuke sendiri terlalu acuh untuk peduli sekitar. Maaf saja, jangan harapkan kalau dirinya merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Tidak, Sasuke terbiasa dengan keterdiaman. Jadi matanya sudah bisa dipastikan masih memancarkan sinarnya.

"Ekhm...", mencoba menarik perhatian, Naruto membagi fokusnya pada jalanan di depan dan lirikan yang sebentar-sebentar ia lontar pada teman seperjalanan. "Boleh kunyalakan musiknya?". Harap-harap cemas, Naruto menunggu sahutan.

Gantian Sasuke yang melirik. Raut wajahnya datar. Matanya menelisik, kerutan dahinya menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Terserah kau saja', jawabnya –setelah satu menit mengambil penilaian. Dan kesimpulannya adalah, Naruto sedang tegang.

"Hahaha...", tawa canggung itu jadi penutup obrolan. Jika masih bisa dikatakan kalau tadi itu termasuk obrolan. Sayangnya hanya berupa dialog mini karena hanya berisi empat tuturan. Hahhh... Naruto rasanya benar-benar mati gaya. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

Musik mengalun, begitu tangan Naruto memutar tobol _play_ pada radio dalam mobil itu. Suara jernih dari penyanyi wanita asal negeri Paman Sam membingkai suasana _awkward_ diantara mereka. Lagu _Only Hope_ yang di putar Naruto sedikitnya mampu memecah sepi. Meski Sasuke masih anteng, setidaknya Naruto bisa rileks karena perhatiannya kembali terbagi. Jalanan, musik, dan Sasuke. Soal Sasuke, bukankah ini kesempatan baik untuk memulai acara PDKT. Tapi, Naruto bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Cukup sulit untuk memulai pemnicaraan dengan orang pendiam macam Sasuke. Huh...

"Naruto". Panggilan Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Buru-buru Naruto melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau kebantasan".

"Eh?"

"Kau melewati blok yang menuju rumahku".

Kebanyakan berpikir, sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya melewati blok rumah Sasuke. Aduh jadi malu. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia bertingkah memalukan. Tapi, kalau Sasuke bilang begitu, berarti perjalanan mereka hampir berakhir kan? Dan Naruto tidak menghasilkan apa-apa dalam kesempatan yang baik ini? Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dari tadi. Dobel sial!

Untuk sampai di rumah Sasuke, Naruto harus putar balik. Salah sendiri, ia habiskan waktu berharganya untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana memancing Sasuke bicara.

Benar saja, sampai di depan pagar rumah Sasuke, Naruto tetap tak berhasil mengajak Sasuke bercakap. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Kesempatan emas ia lewati begitu saja. Tambahan dengan hal memalukan seperti kebantasan. Sasuke sudah pasti _ilfeel_ padanya. _Dasar bodoh_... rutuknya.

Sasuke segera turun dari mobil Naruto. Tak lupa ia ucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Setidaknya basa-basi karena Naruto bersedia mengantarnya. Ya... meski ada hal lucu tadi di perjalanan. Lagi pula, Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu. Sejak tinggal mereka berdua dalam mobil, Naruto terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi ada saatnya di mana ia bisa jadi pemerhati yang baik. Seperti saat tadi. Alasannya tidak bicara dengan Naruto adalah takut mengganggu konsentrasi bocah itu.

"Sasuke!", Sasuke baru saja hendak berbalik, saat Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Pemuda itu rupanya mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil. "Itu..."

Beberapa detik terlewati dalam keheningan malam. Naruto tak juga berkata-kata. Satu tangannnya sudah mendarat di kepala. Menyisir surai pirangnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Gestur salah tingkah ia berikan. Ingin berucap tapi suara nyangkut di tenggorokan.

"Begini... bisakah kita... aduh bagaimana ya... hahaha... maksudku"

"Apa?", Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Meski ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera bertemu ranjang.

"Bisakah kita... berteman?"

Kedip. Kedip.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Satu menit dalam perasaan tak menentu. Naruto harap-harap cemas. Apa ia salah bicara? Atau Sasuke tak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan? Dag dig dug rasanya. Ayolah... ini bukan acara penembakan. Apa butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab? Niatnya kan baik. Ia ingin berteman dengan Sasuke. Maksud berteman di sini itu yang 'berteman'. Ya pokoknya begitulah...

"Baiklah". Naruto melongo. Suara Sasuke bagai gemerisik daun di musim semi. Sungguh tak percaya. Dengan mudah Sasuke menerimanya sebagai teman. Artinya, satu langkah ia lebih dekat dengan tambatan jiwa. Oh indahnya dunia. Bahkan bunga imajiner kini bagai mengelilingi mereka berdua. Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Naruto?". Tersadar. Baru saja ia tampilkan wajah yang sungguh memalukan. Aduh!

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Sasuke."

"Hn"

Mobil dibuka. Naruto dengan perasaan membuncah masuk ke dalamnya. Siap di depan kemudi untuk kembali pulang dengan sejuta kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Nanti malam bakalan mimpi indah dirinya. Mungkin Sasuke bisa jadi objeknya. Aishhh mikir apa dia.

"Selamat malam Sasuke"

"Hn".

Kunci diputar. Deru mobil mengudara. Naruto masih tersenyum sembari melempar tatapan. Sekali lagi... "Selamat malam, Sasuke".

"Hn"

Malam itu, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya...

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...?**

 **Silakan beri komentarnya...**

Saya mau coba balas repiu, hehe...

 **Sunsuke** : arigachuu udah suka, updatenya saya usahakan cepat, **Oranyeellow-chan** : Itachi labil? Yaa... maklum lah, sebagai abang yang baik, hehe... tantangan... hmmm boleh juga tuh, saya pikirkan nanti..., **Reina putri** : ok ini lanjut, : arigachuuu, **Nayu** : aduh kalo langsung jadian, gimana yah... Sasuke disini saya buat sedikit introvet, jadi ya ga bisa langsung, maaf bro cinta butuh perjuangan... i lup u too, **D** : ok ini lanjut, **Guest** : kejadian apa yah... rahasia, hehe, karakter Itachi hhaha saya juga ketawa pas nulisnya, untuk editing, kemarin lupa asal up aja, maaf kalo typo mengganggu, **sekikaoru** : ya dong, naruto emang kudu naksir Sasuke, itu harus wajib titik ga pake koma, **Vilan616** : saya suka yang tsun tsun, Kyuubi... hmmm ikutin aja terus hehe, **.12** : penasaran? Saya juga #lhokok, **shianchiku** : maaf ini bkn fem sasu, **guest** : bang tachi emng keren, kan dia pacar saya #plak #ngarep, pengen tau kejadian itu, tunggu lanjutannya ya..., **Ai aQira** : untuk typo maaf ya, ns jadian, nanti yah hehe, **Tomoyo to Kudo** : yes bang tachi kudu beraksi, **nareswaribach** : ati-ati kejeduk, **Sapphire Hatsuki Blue** : saya setuju, Sasuke emang cutes banget, bukan kok, bukan ena-ena, hehe, **Guest** : arigachuu, **D** : ok ini lanjut, **kihyuunnnn** : ok ini lanjut, **Nikeisha Farras** : Naruto mah selalu terpesona sama Sasuke, aduh, jadian aja belum masa suruh merit sih, **Imyourfans** : selucu itukah? Padahal ga niat humor lho haha, tapi makasih udah suka moga lanjutannya juga suka, **Guest:** makasih udah suka ide ceritanya, jangan lupa baca lanjutannya juga, hehe narusasu blm pacaran, tapi dalam tahap mau pacaran hehe, **Vilan616** : lho kenapa buat lubang? Makasih hehe, **Zelobysehuna** : tentu, Sasuke selalu menggemaskan sob, ok ini lanjut, **Lady Spain** : hahaha Sasuke emang gitu,

Ok segitu aja, terima kasih udah ngikutin cerita saya jangan bosan yaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana kemarin?", pertanyaan tidak jelas Kiba mampir di pendengaran Sasuke. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersama di koridor lantai satu –kelas mereka ada di lantai dua. Masih sekitar 15 menit sampai bel pertama berbunyi. Sasuke yang menjadi objek dari pertanyaan Kiba hanya mengerutkan kening. Berpikir apa kiranya yang Kiba maksud dengan kemarin?

"Apanya?"

Kiba terdiam. Ia masih setia berjalan di samping Sasuke. Matanya awas meneliti wajah malas yang ditunjukkan pemuda emo itu. Sebelum kemudian, dengan gerakan yang teramat tiba-tiba, Kiba membalikkan posisi Sasuke. Sukses menghentikan langkah si surai kelam, sekaligus menghadirkan gurat kesal darinya. _Apa yang dimau bocah penyuka anjing itu darinya?_

"Kau... Naruto... kalian...". lagaknya sudah macam polisi menyelidiki penjahat –Sasuke yang jadi penjahatnya. Mereka adu tatapan sekitar satu menit sebelum Sasuke memutar mata jengah. Bocah satu ini sukses bikin hari Sasuke keruh luar biasa.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, Kiba", jawabnya malas. Ia tahu sekarang. Duduk persoalan yang coba Kiba angkat di sini adalah perihal kemarin. Ya kemarin. Ketika Naruto dengan senag hati mengantar Sasuke pulang setelah hampir seharian mereka mengerjakan tugas matematika. Lebih tepatnya adalah Naruto mengantar mereka berempat. Berhubung rumah Sasuke paling jauh, ia kedapatan diantar paling akhir. "Naruto mengantarku pulang. Sudah itu saja."

Kiba masih tidak percaya. Matanya makin tajam menghujam mata Sasuke. Mencari setitik kebohongan pada malam yang mendiami wajah porselain itu. Dan... binggo! Kiba menemukannya. Sesuatu tengah coba sahabatnya sembunyikan.

Seringai Kiba melebar. Rengkuhan pada pundak Sasuke dilepas. Giliran Kiba yang berjalan santai meninggalkan sahabatnya. Melongo bagai orang linglung di tengah koridor lantai satu. Kiba bersiul jenaka. "Terjadi sesuatu Sasuke, terjadi sesuatu."

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 **(NARUSASU)**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Istirahat kali ini Sasuke tidak ditemani oleh Kiba. Sahabatnya itu sudah ngacir ke kelas sebelah untuk bertemu kekasihnya, janji makan siang, katanya. Alhasil, Sasuke kini menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Meski tidak benar-benar sendirian, karena banyak siswa yang memilih makan siang dalam kelas.

Biasanya, Kiba akan merecoki Sasuke dengan obrolan tidak bergunanya. Meski begitu ia sangat menikmati cerita Kiba. Si maniak anjing itu akan bercerita panjang kali lebar. Kadang mengeluhkan kekasihnya yang kelewat pemalas, kadang menggosipkan guru-guru killer mereka, kadang juga tentang apa yang dia lewati saat tak bersama Sasuke. Semua yang Kiba katakan cenderung random dan tidak terarah. Oleh karena itu, sedikit saja Sasuke merasa sepi ketika Kiba meninggalkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sahabat kentalnya itu sudah punya kekasih sejak pertengahan kelas satu dulu.

" _Terjadi sesuatu Sasuke, terjadi sesuatu."_

Tiba-tib, celetukkan Kiba pagi tadi terngiang di telinganya. Saat itu Sasuke tak sempat bertanya karena bel sekolah lebih dulu mengudara. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, pernyataan itu juga sempat terlupa. Sasuke pikir, itu hanya salah satu omong kosong Kiba. Namun ada sebersit rasa penasaran dalam hatinya.

Sasuke yakin 100% Kiba adalah sedikit dari orang yang paling mengenal Sasuke luar dalam –selain keluarga tentunya. Mereka berteman sedari kecil, ingat? Kebersamaan mereka selama ini juga lah yang menjadikan mereka dapat menebak apa yang masing-masing pikirkan. Tidak ada yang Kiba tidak tahu dari diri Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jujur Sasuke benci dengan keadaan ini, di mana Kiba akan mampu mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat Sasuke sendiri tak mampu. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, karena kadang tak perlu mengatakan apapun, Kiba seolah tahu semuanya.

Seperti pagi tadi. Ya kalau pernyataan Naruto semalam menjadi indikasi terjadinya sesuatu ala Kiba, maka tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Sasuke memang belum sempat mengatakan kalau Naruto ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi bukankah itu hal sepele? Sesuatu yang wajar di kalangan remaja untuk memulai pertemanan. Apa salahnya? Toh, hanya berteman kan? Kan?

Omong-omong soal Naruto, sejak pagi pemuda pirang itu tak nampak batang hidungnya. Mata Sasuke berkeliling, tanpa sadar mencari keberadaan sosok yang semalam memintanya berteman. Sembari mengunyah makan siangnya, Sasuke melirik bangku belakang yang memang kosong. Positif. Naruto tidak masuk. _Kemana dia?_

"Naruto sejak pagi sudah digiring Kabuto-sensei ke ruang kesehatan kalau kau mau tahu!". Saking asiknya mencari keberadaan naruto, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau Sai sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum andalan terpasang apik di wajah yang lebih pucat dari Sasuke itu. Secara keseluruhan, tampilan Sai tiada berbeda. Hanya kali ini ia tak menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

 _Ruang kesehatan?_

"Entah ada angin apa, mungkin semalam sesuatu terjadi dengannya. Dia berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ada sampah berceceran. Kakinya tergelincir dan BUM. Dia jatuh dengan cara yang memalukan. Tapi kurasa ia tidak kenapa-kenapa".

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Pemuda emo itu setia memeta sosok Sai yang tak kunjung mengubah posisi. Agak aneh juga kalau tiba-tiba Sai menginformasikan perihal ketakhadiran Naruto saat pelajaran tadi. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke sedikit bersyukur dalam hati. "Hn"

Respon yang terlalu absurd. Sai sampai mengerenyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Ia duduk di bangku depan Sasuke dan kemudian membuka bekal makan siangnya. "Kulihat kau tak bersama Kiba?"

Butuh satu detik sampai Sauke menelan makanannya. Ia menjawab, "ia menemui Shikamaru di kelas sebelah"

"Oh"

Diam. Baik Sasuke maupun Sai tak berkata apa-apa. Mereka asik dengan santapannya. Tapi dasar Sai tak bisa diam. Pemilik sejuta senyum itu kembali buka suara. "Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Untuk apa?". Sasuke membenahi kotak makannya.

"Untuk pertemanan kurasa", satu suap nasi kepal tenggelam di mulut Sai. "Orang cenderung bertanya tentang hal yang tidak biasa, benar? Setiap hari aku bersama Sakura, dan kali ini tidak. Bukankah itu tidak biasa?"

Menatap malas. Kadang Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sai sama sekali. Lagi pula, baru kali ini mereka terlibat dalam obrolan – ringan – saat – istirahat. "Baiklah", menarik nafas sejenak, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tanya. "Mengapa kau tak bersama Sakura?". Kali ini seluruh perhatian Sasuke tertuang pada pemuda eboni yang masih melahap makan siangnya.

"Sakura ada urusan di ruang kesehatan. Katanya hari ini ia piket menggatikan Kabuto-sensei".

"Oh." _Ini menjelaskan mengapa Sai tahu perihal Naruto_.

"Ya!". Satu suap lagi, nasi kepal meluncur di tenggorokan Sai. "Dan Sasuke, mengapa kau mencari Naruto tadi?"

"Ap-?"

"Siapa mencari siapa?"

.

.

.

"Kau itu harusnya pilih-pilih tempat kalau mau tebar pesona!".

Auch!

Sakura dan tenaga super 'lembut'nya. Luar biasa. Setelah mendapat bengkak akibat mencium lantai, ia malah harus dirawat oleh gadis cantik bertenaga super. Terima kasih pada Kabuto-sensei yang meninggalkannya di ruang kesehatan bersama Sakura. Guru satu itu malah melipir pergi tak mau tanggung jawab.

Naruto bungkam. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan. Sakit. Tentu saja. Bukti nyata ada pada warna lebam yang bertengger di dahi mulusnya.

Kain kasa dibalutkan. Sakura selesai melakukan pekerjaan. Senyum manis jadi akhiran, ia memberesi peralatan. Sembari bibirnya menggerutu tak karuan. Menceramahi Naruto tentang kelakukan baik saat berjalan. Bukannya senyam-senyum tidak jelas macam orang tak punya pikiran. Akibatnya kaki tergelincir karena tak sadar ada sampah pisang yang dibuang sembarangan. Lagi pula, apa siswa SMA Myouboku begitu bodoh sampai tidak tahu di mana tempat pembuangan?

"Mana ada dokter galak macam dirimu, Saku?", protes dikeluarkan. Ia sebal sejak tadi disalahkan. Wajahnya misuh-misuh tak karuan. Dilirknya Sakura yang kini berkacak pinggang. Siap melontarkan berbagai macam sanggahan pertanda tidak terima dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Beruntunglah aku yang mau merawatmu Namikaze muda. Atau kau mau kulaporkan pada bibi Kushina? Hm?"

Naruto berpaling muka. Ibunya meski galak tapi kadang tingkahnya lebay luar biasa. Pernah jari Naruto tergores kecil, paniknya sampai ke mana-mana. Panggil dokter lah, ini lah, itu lah. Sekali waktu juga kakak tertuanya hanya demam ringan, tapi disuruh pakai sweater tebal yang bikin gerah. Sembuh tidak, malah sang kakak pingsan karena kepanasan.

"Lagipula, kau ini kenapa?". Sakura kembali duduk di hadapan. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan raut curiga. Temannya satu ini sejak pagi punya tingkah di luar kebiasaan. Kalau boleh tebak, pasti tak jauh dari sang pujaan. "Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau... dan Sasuke? Semalam?"

"Tidak!". Sanggahan diberikan. Memang benar semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia hanya berhasil menepis jarak dari predikat kenal jadi teman. Itu pun diselingi dengan tingkah memalukan. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto mendesah napas. Tapi juga senang. "Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang. Itu saja."

Sakura tidak percaya. Matanya memicing makin tajam. Wajahnya didekatkan. Mencoba mengintimidasi pemuda pirang. Mereka berteman cukup lama, dan Sakura cukup tahu seperti apa tingkah Naruto kalau menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau bohong, ya?"

"Hahhh... untuk apa aku bohong padamu, Saku?"

"Cih". Sakura beranjak. Kembali pada pekerjaannya menggantikan jadwal piket Kabuto-sensei. Ia menyeret langkahnya pada satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruang kesehatan itu. Mencari-cari obat untuk di minum Naruto. Mungkin pereda sakit. "Kalau kau tidak gerak cepat, Sasuke bisa keburu diambil orang".

 _Dia pikir Sasuke apa?_

Sakura menyodorkan satu butir pil pada Naruto, menyusul kemudian segelas air. Mengamati Naruto yang perlahan menelan obat itu, Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau. Kita ini kan teman?"

Glek. Obat itu meluncur mulus di tenggorokan. Naruto menyerahkan kembali segelas air pada Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Menatapnya penuh minat sembari tersenyum ala psikopat. Lihat, alis matanya saja turun naik dan itu menambah seram wajahnya berkali lipat.

"Sudahlah, aku akan minta bantuanmu kalau perlu", Naruto membawa dirinya berdiri. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Lagipula, terlalu lama dengan Sakura jadinya malah ia diinterogasi. Bukannya sakit kepalanya sembuh, bisa-bisa malah tambah berdenyut nanti. "Sampai jumpa, Saku."

Naruto berjalan di koridor seorang diri. Melirik jam di tangan kiri, ia memaklumi jika saat ini sekolah masih sepi. Jam istirahat baru dimulai satu menit lagi. Sesekali matanya melirik. Di lantai satu hanya ada jejeran ruang kelas satu. Sedangkan kelasnya ada di koridor lantai dua. Kalau kelas tiga ada di gedung sebelah kiri. Satu paket dengan gedung klub SMA Myouboku. Untuk ruang serbaguna merangkap galeri olahraga, ada di bagian kanan, bersebelahan dengan kolam renang. Ruang guru, kepala sekolah serta staff, bersebelahan dengan ruang kesehatan, tapi tidak ia lewati karena memang, tangga untuk ke lantai dua berseberangan arah. Ruang kesiswaan ada di lantai dua.

TING. TONG.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, bel istirahat berbunyi memekakan telinga. Sura pintu geser dari kelas yang bersebelahan dengan tanga mencuri perhatian Naruto. wajahnya seketika melongok, dan bertemu muka dengan Anko-sensei, wali kelasnya saat kelas satu. Naruto melempar senyum, yang dibalas oleh sang guru, baru kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan. Tak perlu buru-buru, karena toh jam pelajaran sudah usai.

Naruto masih sempat membalas sapaan kenalannya sebelum sampai di kelas. Suasana kelas yang ribut langsung menyapa telinga. Matanya seketika berpendar mencari objek yang semalam diantarnya pulang. Ada. Ia bersam Sai menikmati makan siang. _Tumben, biasanya Kiba_.

Dengan senyum lebar, Naruto menghampiri dua entitas yang sama-sama memiliki kulit pucat –meski kadar kepucatannya berbeda. Hendak hati ingin menyapa, namun suara Sai mengurungkan niatnya.

"..., mengapa kau mencari Naruto tadi?"

"Ap-?"

"Siapa mencari siapa?"

.

.

.

Kaget.

Suara yang mereka kenali sebagai Naruto menyapa pendengaran. Keduanya melirik bersamaan. Dan mendapati Naruto tengah memasang cengiran. Sai mebalas dengan senyuman seperti biasa, sedangkan Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak membelalakan mata.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, benar kan Sasuke?"

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, Sai meminta pembenaran. Iris hitamnya mengerling Sasuke yang mengalihkan muka. Entah Sai saja atau sasuke memang mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah?

"Ah i-iya". Sungguh, rasa malu seketika menyebar. Lewat pembuluh darah yang berpusat di wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa kegerahan. Baru kali ini ia merasa malu luar biasa. Bukan saja karena ucapan Sai barusan, tapi lebih kepada kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ummm...", Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sai. Ia dengan sembarang meletakkan tasnya. Mencomot bekal makan siang Sai sembarang, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana lukamu?". Sai memulai pembicaraan. Sang objek yang diajak bicara melirik sebentar. Ia menelan sebongkah nasi kepal yang baru saja digigitnya sebelum menjawab enteng bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kupikir kalauu lukamu parah. Lihat, sampai kepalamu diperban begitu."

Mereka terlarut dalam cakap yang menyenangkan. Sesekali diselingi kekhawatiran Sai meski tidak diterangkan secara gamblang, karena wajahnya masih seperti biasa. Tidak peduli pada sosok lain yang sejak mendengar kata luka langsung melirik penuh tanya. Sasuke mengawati wajah Naruto yang sempat terlewat karena kekagetan dan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menjalar di awal masuknya sosok pirang. Memang benar, jika kepala Naruto terbalut perban. Seketika dalam hatinya muncul pertanyaan berupa apa yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sampai terluka demikian.

"Aku hanya sedang kena sial."

Sasuke mendengar dengan seksama. Percakapan Naruto dan Sai yang teramat akrab ditelinga. Mereka berbicara seolah dunia milik berdua. Melupakan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam tanpa suara.

Sampai seorang pemuda tidak dikenal memanggil Sasuke dengan suara terbata. "Anoo... Uchiha Sasuke-san.."

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap malas pacarnya. Selama sisa istirahat makan siang mereka, Kiba hanya menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Ayolah, acara makan siang kali ini sungguh ingin dimanfaatkan Shikamaru untuk bermanja pada kekasih cerewetnya. Bukan malah mendengar curhatan Kiba tentang Sasuke.

Kadang ia cemburu pada pemuda emo itu. Mengapa Kiba begitu memerhatikannya. Dia ini kan pacarnya? Memang sih, pertemanan Kiba dan Sasuke sudah dimulai sejak mereka masih TK. Tapi bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak cemburu kan?

"Oi, Shika! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Menguap. Shikamaru mengusap wajah kasar. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dari yang senderan pada pagar pembatas, menjadi bersila sembari menopang dagu dengan tangan. Mata kuacinya menatap Kiba malas. "Hn"

"Ck!". Kiba merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut. Minta dicium sepertinya. Dan CUP. Shikamaru memang langsung menangkap bibir itu dalam kecupan ringan. Membuat bola mata Kiba membulat hampir keluar. Melihat reaksi Kiba, Shikamaru melempar tawa. Lucu sekali kekasihnya ini. "jangan menciumku sebaranga, bodoh!", Kiba misuh-misuh.

"Hah... kau ini", tangan mengacak surai jabrik Kiba. "Sekali-sekali, biarkan Sasuke memilih sendiri, _love_. Dia itu bukan bayi yang harus selalu kau awasi. Lagian, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Naruto itu orang baik-baik kan?"

"Ck! Sasuke itu polosnya tidak ketulungan. Dia mana tahu kalau Naruto itu naksir padanya."

Pikiran Kiba berkelana. Masa lalu jadi tempat singgah sementara dari hiruk pikik khayalannya. Sasuke dulu hanya bocah polos biasa. Dalam keluarganya saja, Sasuke begitu dimanjakan layaknya putri raja. Mungkin karena itu pula lah yang mendasari betapa si Inuzuka begitu protektif pada si surai arang. Entah mengapa dalam hatinya selalu muncul kekhawatiran jika Sasuke tak berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

Angin lembut bergulir. Shikamaru jengah. Bukan urusannya pula kalau Sasuke mau pacaran dengan siapa saja. Tapi masalahnya, sang pacar tersayang malah ikut-ikutan. Kalau seperti ini, _Quality time_ -nya dengan Kiba kan bisa berkurang. Saat Sasuke belum ada yang mendekati saja, ia dikesampingkan, apalagi sekarang. Hahhhh...

"Sudahlah, _love_. Otakmu tidak diset untuk berpikir rumit seperti ini. Urusan Naruto, aku yang jamin. Dia pasti pemuda baik-baik. Aku kenal kok."

"Sumpah deh!". Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya diacungkan. Melihat Kiba yang sepertinya tidak seratus persen menaruh kepercayaan. "Kami pernah satu SMP dulu."

"Ck!"

Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan omongan Shikamaru. Penilaian Kiba pada Naruto memang bermula karena sebenarnya saat kelas satu dulu Kiba sering melihat si blonde. Bocah itu ikut klub basket sama kekasihnya. Sewaktu masih PDKT dengan Shikamaru, Kiba sering menemani rusa tersayangnya latihan. Yah... bisa dibilang itu hanya penilaian kasar. Secara segi keramahtamahan, Naruto mengantongi angka delapan. Otaknya juga encer. Tampang ok! Tipe pemuda yang mudah menarik hati wanita. Begitu pikirnya. Sempat juga terlintas kalau Naruto itu tukang gonta-ganti pacar, tapi hal itu dimentahkan. Selama ini, Naruto yang ia kenal tak pernah menggandeng tangan perempuan.

"Itu kan pendapatmu, siapa tahu, kan Naruto sebenarnya seorang _playboy_?". Meski mengakui Naruto itu orang baik, tetap saja hati Kiba merasa tergelitik. Takut Naruto cuma mempermainkan sahabatnya yang paling cantik.

"Terserahmu lah, sayang."

"Ya sudah, aku mau balik ke kelas saja", Kiba melenggang.

.

.

.

"Anoo... Uchiha Sasuke-san.."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tubuh kikuk di hadapannya. Kalau tidak salah, dia dari kelas tiga. Tapi lupa-lupa ingat juga. Lagian mereka jarang bertemu. Kalaupun bertemu, paling hanya sapaan sopan santun biasa.

"Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di taman belakang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tampangnya semrawut. Antara pengin dan malu. Sepertinya pemuda itu mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk ini. Tapi siapa peduli. Masalahnya adalah apakah Sasuke bersedia atau tidak.

"Baiklah."

Dan yap. Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda itu ngibrit lari. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Mungkin perasaannyaa membuncah. Seorang lain yang baru masuk, berpapasan dengannya sampai hampir tetabrak. Untung tidak ada korban jiwa.

Kiba dengan gaya santai, menghampiri, tiga orang yang saling pandang. "Ada apa ini?", tanyanya. Ada jeda satu detik sampai Sai membuka suara.

"Seorang senpai meminta sasuke untuk bertemu nanti."

Kiba segera menoleh. Diamatinya sahabat tercintanya sampai sasuke risih. Sudah sering mendapati tingkah absurd kiba, Sasuke buka suara. "Aku hanya bersikap sopan. jadi kuiyakan saja"

Tuk.

Itu suara kiba. Tangannya dengan segera menyentil dahi Sasuke. Meng-aduhkan si objek sentilan. Menghela nafas kasar. Baru saja tadi kiba bicara dengan shikamaru kalau Sasuke itu polosnya nggak ketulungan. Eh sekarang malah kejadian. Mengiyakan permintaan bertemu padahal tidak saling kenal, apa sasuke tidak berpikir kalau nanti tidak diapa-apakan? Dasar bocah ini!

"Kalau kiba mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa", katanya. Yang disambut gelak tawa Sai. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Lain halnya Naruto. pemuda itu masih diam sejak peristiwa berlangsung. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu syok. Selama kenal dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang berani mendatangi Sasuke dan mengajaknya bertemu. Kau belum tahu betapa populernya sasuke nak!

"Tentu saja harus. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Harusnya Sasuke bicara padaku dulu sebelum mengiyakan ajakannya."

"Kiba lagi sama Shikamaru kan tadi?"

Tuh kan, ditinggal sedetik saja, sudah ada masalah gawat begini. Kurang polos apalagi bocah uchiha satu ini?

"Memangnya sasuke kenal _senpai_ itu? Gimana kalau Sasuke diapa-apain? Kan aku yang bisa dimutilasi sama kak Itachi?", cerca kiba. Dia tidak mampu membayangkan seandainya kakak Sasuke ngamuk. Begitu-begitu, wajah itachi bisa sangat mengerikan kalau lagi marah. Kiba pernah merasakannya, dan terima kasih, dia tidak mau mengalami itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Teng tong.

Berakhir sudah ceramah kiba tentang ini dan itu. Bel sekolah seolah menggerutu. Memaksa para murid untuk siap sedia pada bangku. Menanti pelajaran selanjutnya oleh para guru. Begitu pun dengan empat orang yang sejak tadi terlibat obrolan seru. Mereka duduk diam di masing-masing bangku. Tak menyadari pemuda yang satu. Dengan mata biru yang sejak tadi tergugu. Dalam benaknya suara Sakura mengganggu, _"Kalau kau tidak gerak cepat, Sasuke bisa keburu diambil orang."_

.

.

.

"Anooo... tapi, kenapa kau membawa orang lain bersamamu?"

Ya. Setelah melewati serangkain pembelajaran tadi, sepulang sekolah Sasuke memang langsung menarik Kiba ke taman belakang guna memenuhi janjinya pada seorang senpai. Niat awal memang hanya berdua, tapi rupanya, seorang Namikaze Naruto yang entah dengan alasan apa, tiba-tiba mengikuti mereka. Dan berakhirlah ketiganya dalam satu tempat. Membuat sang senpai yang sudah menunggu Sasuke jadi terheran-heran.

"Aku ini konsultan cinta Sasuke, senpai keberatan aku ada di sini?", Kiba mendelik galak. Dilihat-lihat, senpai satu ini memang cukup tampan. Dan itu yang membuat pengawasan Kiba naik jadi siaga satu. Barangkali Sasuke kepincut kan gawat. Meski tampan, si senpai tidak masuk kriteria Kiba.

"Ahahaha... begitu ya". Senpai berambut hitam itu tertawa canggung. Baru kali ini ia mendapati pernyataan cinta dengan objek yang membawa orang lain. Apalagi mengaku-aku sebagai konsultan cinta. Sungguh! Baru kali ini! "Dan dia?", mata si senpai melirik Naruto. "Konsultan cinta juga?"

"Aku...". Yang ditanya menjawab bingung. Apalagi mata Sasuke dan Kiba juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa ada di sini. Dia ngikut saja. Kakinya reflek menuruti rasa penasaran tinggi dengan apa yang akan terjadi sepulang sekolah. Salahkan sang senpai yang ngajak ketemuan pas istirahat. Kan Naruto jadi tahu.

Melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari Naruto, Sasuke mewakili. "Dia temanku". Oh nak, betapa Naruto sangat senang mendengar kau menyebut kata teman yang ditujukan padanya. Yah meski masih berlabel teman, tak masalah. Sudah diakui olehmu saja rasa-rasanya Naruto bisa mati bahagia.

"Ya... aku temannya . Hahaha..."

"Jadi, apa yang mau senpai bicarakan denganku?", kembali Sasuke bertanya. Kali ini matanya tepat menghujam sepasang mata milik sang senpai. Menghujamnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Selayaknya predator menemukan mangsa, Sasuke siap menerkam sosok yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Ehm...", langkah awal diambil. Sang senpai mencoba membalas tatap mata Sasuke. Meyakinkan pada si bocah surai arang bahwa apa yang hendak dikatakannya tidaklah main-main. Melainkan menyangkut masalah sentimentil. "Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

KRIK. KRIK. KRIK.

Terlalu _to the point_. Kiba sampai membelalakan matanya. Naruto tergugu tak mampu bicara. Sasuke? Dia lirik-lirik Kiba.

Bukan kali pertama Sasuke mendapat pernyataan cinta. Tapi selama karirnya di dunia penembakan ala remaja, jujur Sasuke tidak punya pengalaman. Segala jawaban beserta alasan mengapa dia menolak, semua berkat apa yang Kiba ajarkan. Jadi melihat Kiba yang diam dengan tampang tidak tampan, Sasuke kan jadi kelimpungan. Mau jawab apa dia?

"Kiba?", berbisik. Mencoba untuk takterlalu berisik. Sasuke menarik alam sadar Kiba. Minta perhatian, supaya dia tidak diacuhkan.

Setelah mengerjab, kata Kiba, "Kemari Sasuke". Kiba menyeret Sasuke agak menjauh. Mau diskusi sepertinya. Mengacuhkan dua entitas lain yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Jadi? Kamu mau sama yang model begini?"

Sasuke diam. Mencermati pendapat Kiba dengan seksama.

"Dengar ya, kamu masih ingat apa kata kak Itachi kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dua lelaki yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka –setelah Kiba menyeret Sasuke, mengamati interaksi absurd keduanya. _Ada ya yang model begini?_

"Kalau menurutku, dia memang tampan. Tapi Sasuke belum terlalu kenal sama dia kan?", Kiba melanjutkan. "Tolak saja. Lagian, Sasuke tidak bisa sembarang kencan. Orang yang mau kencan dengan Sasuke itu, harus lulus kualifikasi dari kak Itachi. Kalau menurutku saja dia tidak cocok buat Sasuke, apalagi menurut kak Itachi?"

Sasuke meresapi tiap perkataan Kiba. Memang benar, kalau dulu kakaknya –sebelum kuliah di Otto selalu mewanti-wanti Sasuke agar tidak sembarang pacaran. Kalau bisa dia itu harus tanya sama Kiba. Perkataan Kiba adalah mandat dari kakak tersayang. Apalagi urusan asmara, Sasuke yang pengalamannya masih nol besar walau ia sudah usia belasan, tetap harus menuruti kata-kata dari yang berpengalaman. Kiba contohnya, dia kan pacaran sama pemuda dengan otak cemerlang. Alhasil Sasuke mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

Setelah diskusi –lebih tepatnya doktrin dari Kiba supaya Sasuke menolak sang senpai, Sasuke berjalan mendekati dua orang yang masih setia menunggu. "Maaf senpai, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan senpai."

"Eh kenapa?", sang senpai bertanya. Raut wajahnya sudah hampir putus asa.

"Senpai memang tampan, tapi aku belum terlalu mengenalmu."

"Kita bisa saling kenal dulu kalau begitu", sedikit memaksa. Dia tidak mau menyerah sampai Sasuke bilang 'ya'.

"Kiba bilang, kau belum lulus kualifikasinya. Jadi aku tidak cocok berkencan denganmu."

Kedip. Kedip.

Alasan macam apa itu!

Kiba dalam hati tertawa. Sang senpai bingung mau berkata apa. Naruto mati gaya. Sasuke buang muka.

Acara penembakan berakhir dengan cara yang yah... cukup luar biasa. Apa-apaan itu konsultan cinta.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya. Ia mereka ulang kejadian yang tadi berlangsung di sekolah. Bagaimana seorang _senpai_ mendatangi Sasuke, memintanya bertemu, dan berakhir ia dan juga Kiba yang mengikuti mereka sepulang sekolah. Melihat bagaimana acara pernyataan cinta itu berjalan tanpa hambatan. Meski pada akhirnya Sasuke menolaknya dengan cara yang tidak elegan.

Naruto tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan sebegitu penasaran pada peristiwa itu. Ia lega. Sungguh. Tapi mengingat kembali bahwa ada orang yang berani berkata demikian. Ia jadi berpikir kalau memang Sasuke tak seperti yang terlihat. Kata Kiba saat itu, Sasuke cukup populer untuk diajak kencan. Walaupun tak seperti kepopulerannya di kalangan wanita, Sasuke justru lebih populer di kalangan pria. Beberapa kali mungkin pernah ada yang menyatakan cina. Dan kembali kata Kiba, Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Bocah itu akan berkata "Maaf" –setelah mendapat doktirn dari Kiba, dan melenggang begitu saja.

Seperti siang tadi. Sasuke juga mengatakan maaf pada senpai yang berani menyatakan perasaannya dengan lembut.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana keposesifan Kiba pada seorang Uchiha. Kiba begitu melindungi Sasuke sampai ia juga harus mendampingi Sasuke kemana-mana. Entahlah. Mungkin hanya karena Kiba begitu sayang pada sahabatnya, atau karena ada lasan lain yang mereka sembunyikan.

" _Kau tahu. Sasuke terlihat tidak mudah didekati bukan tanpa alasan. Dia punya pengalaman yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya berurai air mata"._

Ah! Naruto ingat. Saat ia hendak pulang dari rumah Sasuke, Kiba yang saat itu menemaninya menunggu bus, pernah mengatakan tentang pengalaman Sasuke. Entah apa. Detailnya memang tidak diceritakan. Tapi dengan apa yang sore tadi dilihatnya, bisakah Naruto simpulkan kalau itu ada hubungannya? Alasan mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu menuruti perkataan Kiba, padahal tiap harinya Sasuke selalu menganggap Kiba seolah pengganggu kedamaian. Mungkin karena pengalaman yang kata Kiba membuat Sasuke berurai air mata.

"Argghhh! Aku bisa gila!"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ini pengalaman cinta yang pertama. Tapi mengapa terasa sulit ya. Bukan Naruto tak laku atau apa, dirinya sering mendapat surat cinta. Namun kalau ia yang jatuh cinta, baru kali ini dirasa. Disaat seperti ini, biasanya ia bisa curhat dengan sang kakak tercinta. Sayang hal itu tak bisa dilakukan karena orang itu kini tengah menimba ilmu di kota tetangga.

Daripada pusing tujuh keliling, mending bikin status di medsos. Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong soal medsos, ia sama sekali belum tahu punya Sasuke. Meski bocah itu tidak terlihat seperti pengguna yang aktif, tidak mungkin tidak punya kan? Mungkin ia bisa minta kapan-kapan. Lumayan buat ajang pendekatan.

Layar smartphone digeser ke kanan. Ikon BBM jadi pilihan. Meng- _scroll_ layar asal, beberapa status tidak penting jadi hiburan. Sesekali tertawa melihat tulisan serampangan dari beberapa teman. Mencoba abai, Naruto mengetik sesuatu yang ada dalam pikiran. Namun belum sempat, karena satu pesan masuk minta perhatian. Dari Deidara, kakaknya.

" _Kamu kenal sama Sabaku Gaara? Mulai sekarang, hati-hati sama dia..."_

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...?**

 **Silakan beri komentarnya...**

Terima kasih buat...

 **Meisya uchiha, tomoyo to kudo, nareswaribach, nayu, und, natasyaagustine12, sunsuke uzuchiha, ririn, saphire hatsuki blue, D, Guest, kiyo, allison bryne, langitjia, oranyeyellow-chan, park rinhyun-uchiha, dan semua yang udah baca fav follow dll**

Yang sudah bersedia menantikan fic alakadarnya dari saya, terharu saya, semoga chap ini mengena di hati pembaca...


	5. Chapter 5

Satu hari di kota Otto. Tepatnya di sebuah kantin universias ternama. Seorang laki-laki. Duduk menyendiri. Ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Sesekali tangannya mengutak-atik _handphone_ canggih masa kini. Tak menghiraukan sosok lain yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Chi... Itachi... ITACHI!"

Baru setelah panggilan ketiga, matanya berotasi. Mencari objek yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Namikaze Deidara berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang sembari bibir mengerucut seksi.

"Oh, Dei. Kau sudah datang?", seolah merasa tak berdosa – tepi memang sudah jadi tabiat Itachi – senyum sejuta watt diberikan secara sukarela. Mana peduli dia!

"Ya! Sekitar 15 menit lalu!". Marah. Itachi yakin kalau lelaki yang kini grasak-grusuk itu sedang kesal setengah mati. "Terima kasih karena telah mengacuhkanku!". Tuh kan...

"Hahaha..."

Ya begitulah Itachi. Dari semua keturunan Uchiha, mungkin dialah yang paling nyentrik. Ketika keluarganya punya sikap yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri, Itachi malah mengeluarkan segala jenis emosi. Inilah nilai _plus_ dari si sulung Uchiha yang membuatnya banyak dilirik wanita. Sayang, yang Itachi lirik malah tidak peka.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Kukira kelasmu masi tiga puluh menit lagi", sambil menyeruput kopinya, Itachi bertanya. Ditatapnya wajah khas dari seorang Deidara. Wajah dari orang yang diam-diam –sejak semester satu itu sudah jadi tambatan jiwa.

"Tidak. Aku bosan mendengar celotehan dosen _killer_ itu. Aku bisa mimpi buruk kalu tidak segera keluar."

Itachi memangku dagunya. Menelisik tiap gerak kecil yang Deidara pertunjukkan tanpa sengaja. Pria itu tengah memosisikan barang-barangnya senyaman mungkin. Membuka jaket hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya untuk kemudian disampirkan di sandaran kursi. Selanjutnya ia berbalik, menuju kounter guna memesan makanan, perutnya sudah berkonser ria minta asupan.

Namikaze Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang yang Itachi kenal sejak upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama untuk beberapa mata kuliah. Pertemuan pertama mereka sebenarnya biasa saja, hanya karena Deidara, yang saat itu kebetulan duduk di sebelah Itachi, mengeluhkan betapa membosankannya pidato dari rektor. Dan begitulah. Mereka akrab begitu saja. Sampai sekarang. Sampai tanpa sadar, dengan perlahan, dan mungkin sedikit tiba-tiba, Itachi menjadi terlalu memerhatikan pemuda itu. Meski Itachi beberapa kali sempat berpacaran, namun entah mengapa sesuatu terasa berbeda saat bersama pemilik marga Namikaze itu. Itachi sadar ia tertarik. Ia merasa nyaman dengan Deidara.

"Aku tidak tahu kau jadi gila sekarang?". Saking asiknya melamun, sampai tidak sadar kalau Deidara sudah duduk manis di depannya. Sebuah nampan berisi menu makan siang ada di hadapan pemuda itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum. Ia menyesap kopinya sekali lagi, sebelum menyerahkan seluruh perhatian pada pemilik mata biru di depannya. Dua tangannya berpangku di atas meja. "Aku hanya sedang senang. Kau tahu?"

"Apa?", Deidara bertanya. Mulutnya menggembung penuh dengan nasi beserta lauknya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik baru saja terjadi". Itachi menjeda perkataan. Membiarkan Deidara melirik karena penasaran. Wajahnya menyeringai tampan. "Seseorang menyukai adikku."

Kedip. Kedip.

Deidara tidak tahu dari mana menariknya hal itu. Kalau dilihat dari tipe pria macam Itachi yang katanya _brother complex_ , ini memang berita yang luar biasa. Tapi yang ia kira, Itachi akan melakukan segala cara untuk memusnahkan siapapun yang berani menyukai adik semata wayangnya. Namun ini, yang terjadi malah Itachi terlihat seperti tidak ada masalah. Biasa-biasa saja. Apa mungkin orang yang menyukai adik pria itu, bisa meluluhkan benteng _brother complex_ nya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin!

"Aku tidak tahu bagian mana menariknya. Kuharap kau mau menjelaskan itu yang mulia Itachi?"

"Hahaha... jangan kaget ya..."

Antisipasi. Deidara menjeda acara makannya. Ia meneguk segelas jus jeruk untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Barangkali saja, seseorang yang Itachi maksud adalah seorang yang tak disangka-sangka. Siapa tahu kan? Mengingat Itachi sendiri termasuk jenis makhluk luar biasa. "Baik... aku sudah siap!"

Menarik nafas sejenak. Katanya, "Nama dari orang yang menyukai adikku itu ialah... eng ing enng... Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

Tidak ada reaksi signifikan dari si rambut pirang. Malahan yang terjadi adalah, Deidara hanya menundukkan kepala. Mencomot lagi makanannya dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Hei! Kau tidak terkejut?", herannya. Kiranya si pirang bersurai panjang itu akan bereaksi berlebihan. Ayolah, ini Deidara. Deidara yang otak liciknya sebelas dua belas sama Itachi.

"Kenapa harus terkejut. Kalau yang kaumaksud Naruto itu adikku. Kurasa tidak ada yang menarik. Bocah itu bebas menyukai siapapun. Termasuk adikmu kan?"

"CK! Tidak ada reaksi berlebihan, eh?"

"Ada". Deidara menjawab cepat. Menarik minat Itachi yang sempat luruh karena tiadanya reaksi terkejut dari si tambatan jiwa. "Kalau kau bisa membuatnya jadi menarik". _Smirk_.

Ganti Itachi yang melongo tampan. Sebelum pada detik selanjutnya, ia mengikuti jejak Deidara, menyeringai licik layaknya psikopat. "Tentu saja... bukankah makin banyak pemain makin menarik?"

"Heeehh... dan siapa itu?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Ini OOC –semakin ke sana semakin OOC. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada tokoh dengan sifat yang jauh dari karakter asli.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

SMA Myouboku masih sepi. Tidak heran karena ini masih pagi. Paling beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan ke sana ke mari. Itu pun karena mereka punya urusan penting sendiri. Tidak akan peduli pada entitas lain yang masih tegak berdiri. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar sekolah sebelah kiri. Dengan kedua tangan masuk pada masing-masing saku celana, pose menanti yang bagi sebagian orang keren sekali.

Naruto mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri. Kemudian menoleh hanya untuk mendapati jalanan yang masih sepi. Jam segini, biasanya orang yang ditunggu sudah melenggang dengan wajah angkuh seperti biasa. Tidak pernah sekali pun telat barang satu detik saja. Tumben-tumbenan, atau mungkin bus yang dinaiki sedang rusak dan butuh berhenti sejenak.

Ah! Baru sosoknya berkelebat dalam pikiran. Wujudnya meniti jalan dengan anggun dan bertalenta. Tapi ada yang kurang, dia tidak bersama Kiba si pengawal setia. O-oh... ternyata Naruto tengah menunggu Sasuke Uchiha toh.

Senyum cerah menghias seketika. Lambaian tangannya, berharap medapat balasan yang sama. Tapi dengan Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya saja pun tak apa. Setidaknya mereka bisa berjalan beriringan sampai di kelas sana.

"Yo, Sasuke", sapanya ramah. Yang disapa memberikan anggukan. Jemarinya bertaut dengan tali tas di bahu kanan. Dia berhenti sebentar, menunggu Naruto menegakkan badan.

"Berapa kali kubilang tidak usah menungguku seperti ini, kan?", katanya. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi kalau bukan dengan Kiba, Sasuke lebih memilih berjalan sendirian. Kalau dengan orang lain rasanya gimana gitu, susah dijelaskan. Yaa mungkin karena tidak biasa. Atau Sasukenya saja yang terlalu gengsian.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, sekali-sekali."

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari, Naruto."

"Hehehe... jadi, mau jalan sekarang?"

"Hn!"

Cukup sulit mengikis jarak dengan Sasuke. Selain pribadinya yang sulit didekati, _trademark_ Sasuke kadang tidak mudah dimengerti. Entah itu berarti ya entah itu berarti tidak. Tapi berdasarkan hasil observasi beberapa hari terakhir, Naruto cukup bisa membedakan mana 'hn' yang berarti ya dan mana 'hn' yang berarti tidak. Kalau didahului dengan tarikan nafas, maka ya. Kalau diakhiri dengan dengusan maka tidak. Dan _trademark_ tadi diawali dengan tarikan nafas. Jadi boleh kan, Naruto merasa bahagia. Hehehe...

"Tumben sendirian. Kiba mana?", tanya Naruto. Memecah hening di antara mereka. Ini nih, salah satu kesulitan mendekati Sasuke. Membuka dialog. Naruto yang dikenal pandai berbaur saja, sampai bingung mau ngomong apa. Heran deh sama Kiba, bisa-bisanya si Inu itu nyerocos apa saja. Padahal Sasuke itu diamnya nggak ketulungan.

"Sama Shikamaru."

"Oh". Tuh kan.

Diam lagi. Sejak memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke secara frontal – dampak dari pernyataan cinta senior yang terang-terangan Naruto saksikan – Naruto melakukan segala cara untuk bisa bercakap dengan bungsu Uchiha. Mulai dari ngajak makan siang –yang selalu ditolak, ngobrol pas istirahat –yang hanya ditanggapi 'hn' atau paling parah bukannya Sasuke yang diajak bicara, Kiba lah yang menanggapi dengan semangat 45. Terakhir dan mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit berhasil adalah menunggu Sasuke di gerbang sekolah seperti tadi. Yah... dari pada tidak bisa PDKT sama sekali kan?

.

.

.

"Baiklah, silakan kumpulkan tugas kelompok. Saya tidak mau tahu karena sudah lewat dari seminggu. Selamat siang!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti sudah jadi rutinitas bagi para siswa, dengusan, desahan dan juga erangan mengiringi langkah kaki guru Ibiki. Memang benar, tugas matematika kelompok yang seharusnya dikumpulkan minggu lalu, mendapat toleransi waktu satu minggu, tapi tetap saja menyesakkan. Dua ratus soal, siapapun pasti muak walau harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok, murid pintar pun pasti mengeluh menyerah. Lagian guru macam apa yang memberikan 200 soal dengan durasi waktu satu minggu? Gila!

Kiba langsung melesat ke bangku Sasuke. Niat hati ingin mengajak makan siang. Hari ini dia tidak punya jadwal sama Shikamaru. Jadi waktu istirahat bisa Kiba habiskan dengan sahabat emonya itu.

Selain Kiba, tak ketinggalan Naruto. Bocah itu juga mengikuti langkah Kiba. Namun hendak hati harus diurungkan. Pasalnya, seorang dari kelas lain, berambut merah dengan tatto ai di dahinya. Menyerukan nama Sasuke. Membuat si pemilik nama merotasikan mata.

"Sasuke!"

Gaara Sabaku. Pria bersurai merah dari kelas 11.1. Tiba-tiba bertandang ke kelasnya. Awalnya Naruto tidak curiga. Toh mereka tidak akrab. Hanya sebatas kenal. Hei sesama siswa pintar, apa salahnya kan kalau sekadar tahu nama? Tapi, beda lagi reaksinya dengan Sasuke.

"Gaara", dengan intonasi yang kelewat ceria dari biasanya. Juga senyum samar yang sangat amat jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh pemuda Uchiha. Sasuke balas menyapa si Sabaku dengan terlampau semangat. Menurut Naruto itu, aneh. Satu lagi, rasa menggelitik yang tiba-tiba menjalar di perutnya. Juga hawa panas yang menyergap dadanya. Ditambah dentuman menyesakkan pada kepalanya. Naruto tidak senang jika Sasuke menampilkan wajah seperti itu dengan orang selain dirinya.

Dua orang itu saling pandang sejenak. Sasuke dan Kiba beranjak. Membiarkan sepasang safir menelisik kelakuan mereka. Memeta tingkah juga sedikit perubahan mimik wajah.

Suara-suara lain seolah tuli di pendengaran. Fokus Naruto kini berpusat pada perasaan menyakitkan. Tidak tahu kenapa, sejak ia mulai dekat dengan Sasuke, sisi dirinya yang lain muncul ke permukaan. Seperti rasa tidak senang bila Sasuke membagi perhatian.

"Sabaku Gaara. Pria sejuta pesona. Dengan wajah imut seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu jika dia dekat dengan Sasuke?". Sai mengompori. Menyiram minyak pada bara api. Hawa panas semakin menjalari diri. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari perasaan sendiri. Apalagi dengan tangan si Sabaku yang dengan seenaknya menemplok di kepala Sasuke, tambahlah murka hati.

"Wow! Mereka benar-benar akrab. Atau memang keduanya punya hubungan? Sepertinya Kiba juga tahu."

"Berisik Sai!"

"O-oh!"

.

.

.

Sasuke, Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka bersantap siang di sisi lapangan. Rumput hijau jadi alas. Angin epoi-sepoi mengitari mereka. Langit biru menampilkan keindahan. Suasana tenang yang tidak cukup tenang karena ada Kiba di antara dua pemuda pendiam. Setidaknya mereka bisa berbaur bersama.

"Lihat. Aku bawa bekal sendiri. Aku buat sama kak Temari loh... Sasuke mau coba?", Gaara menawarkan. Tutup kotak makan siang di buka. Ada tempura, nasi putih, sup tofu dan sosis bentuk gurita. Menu makan siang sederhana, tapi dari segi tampilan sungguh menggugah selera.

"Uwahhh... kelihatan enak, boleh coba?". Kiba berseru antusias. Makan siang kali ini ia cuma bawa tiga buah sandwich dengan susu kotak rasa vanilla.

"Tidak. Aku cuma menawari Sasuke, bukan kamu ya"

"Huuu... pelit!"

Dari beberapa dialog di atas, dapat disimpulkan kalau ketiganya sangat dekat. Lebih dari kedekatan teman biasa. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang kalau dilihat-lihat tidak pandai bergaul selain dengan Kiba. Bukankah sungguh aneh, jika tiba-tiba datang orang asing yang bisa langsung dekat dengannya. Perlu dicari tahu lebih lanjut, apa sebab mereka bisa terlihat begitu dekat. Naruto tuh nggak bisa diginiin.

Dari jendela kelas mereka, memang bisa terlihat, apa yang sedang tiga orang itu lakukan. Mata biru Naruto awas mengawasi ketiganya. Obrolan di atas juga hasil kira-kira. Tidak sepenuhnya dapat terdengar, kecuali grasak-grusuk Kba yang terlampau keras.

Naruto makin aneh dengan dirinya. Di satu sisi, ia marah. Di sisi lain dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Oh iya... _"Kamu kenal sama Sabaku Gaara? Mulai sekarang, hati-hati sama dia..."_ , Naruto jadi ingat pesan kakaknya. Malam itu tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat sms supaya dia hati-hati sama Gaara. Tapi sms itu diacuhkannya. Lagian, dari mana Deidara tahu tentang Gaara. Mereka tidak satu sekolah. Pun saat Naruto kelas satu kan Deidara sudah masuk kuliah. Apanya yang harus hati-hati? Itulah kali pertama yang ia pikirkan. Tidak mengira jika kejadiannya bisa demikian. Apa salahnya menuruti omongan sang kakak. Masalah deidara kenal atau tidak, itu kan bisa urusan belakangan. Penting sekarang, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan, supaya dadanya tidak melulu berdentum menyakitkan. Melihat perlakuan Gaara pada Sasuke, alamat bisa bikin Naruto tidak tidur semalaman. Sial!

"Woi! Ngintip ya?"

.

.

.

"Woi!" Tiadanya reaksi dari Naruto, membuat Sakura mengerenyit bingung. Bocah ini kenapa lagi. Melongok ke jendela, terlihat tiga manusia berbeda kepribadian terlbat dalam obrolan menyenangkan. Sakura tahu sekarang. "Ngintip ya?"

"Apa sih?". Naruto memindahkan posisinya. Dari yang semula menopang dagu dekat jendela, ganti melirik Sakura tidak suka. Perempuan ini keponya luar biasa. Melihat Naruto seperti ini pasti deh mulai acara ceramahnya.

"Kau sih, kurang gerak. Aku juga bilang apa. Sasuke keburu diambil orang kan?". Tuh kan? Naruto bilang apa.

"Diamlah Saku. Urus saja urusanmu dengan Sai."

"Sudah". Ganti Sakura yang pindah posisi. Bangku depan Naruto jadi tempat mendarat bokongnya yang seksi. Gadis itu kini sedang sendiri. Pacarnya, Sai, entah sedang berbuat apa lagi. Naruto sih tidak peduli. "Sai lagi di klub melukis, katanya festival sekolah nanti mereka mau mengadakan pameran. Huh, bahkan pacarnya dicuekin."

Melirik tak minat, Naruto asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya semula. Ia memberesi peralatan makan. Rencana untuk menikmati makan siang dengan Sasuke gagal sudah karena ada bocah berambut merah yang mencuri kesempatannya. Efektifitas PDKT Naruto bisa menurun kalau begini caranya. Tsah...

"Hei Naru!"

"Hn"

"Kamu itu beneran suka Sasuke ya?"

"Kenapa tanya?"

"Penasaran". Sakura mengamati perubahan mimik wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Selama kenal Naruto, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto uring-uringan karena orang lain. Biasanya malah Naruto yang bikin uring-uringan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu aku suka atau tidak."

"Maksudmu, kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaanmu sendiri!"

"Jangan teriak Saku...". Naruto melanjutkan, katanya, "Aku senang memandangi wajah Sasuke. Kalau lagi sama dia, rasanya gimana ya, seperti naik _roller coaster_. Dag dig dug di sini". Tangan naruto mendarat di dadanya. Seolah menyentuh jantung yang serasa melompat hanya karena membayangkan wajah Sasuke Uchiha. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu suka. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Ketika ada ribuan kupu-kupu melayang. Menyesakkan, namun bikin ketagihan."

"Naru...", Sakura tak bisa berkata. Matanya lurus memandang biner biru Naruto. Menguncinya seolah menemukan hal yang selama ini langka. "Kau... jatuh cinta ya?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

Bagi semua siswa, yang namanya pulang sekolah itu kebebasan. Bebas dari segala rutinitas memekakkan telinga. Bebas dari cermah tentang rumus segitiga. Bebas dari ocehan hukum-hukum fisika. Pokoknya bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Kecuali kalau ada embel-embel tugas rumah. Itu neraka dunia. Bagi mereka-mereka yang punya indikator anak rajin, paling pulang sekolah langsung melipir ke perpustakaan. Mengerjakan tugas ini lah, tugas itu lah, esai ini lah, esai itu lah. Hah! Sayang, tokoh utama di sini bukan salah satu dari mereka. Naruto memang pintar, tapi bukan penganut paham pulang sekolang langsung mengerjakan. Karena itulan, begitu bel pulang berkumandang, ia melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Melebihi Kobayakawa Sena dari anime sebelah, menghampiri meja Sasuke dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Mau pulang bareng?", begitu angannya. Sayang angan tinggal lah angan, pemuda merah yang tadi siang menyita perhatian pujaan hati, sudah nangkring di pintu kelas. Sembari senyum menawan, menawari sang Uchiha untuk berjalan pulang beriringan.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku pulang sama Gaara."

Dan siang itu Naruto mendapat penolakan yang pertama.

Ha ha ha . . .

Kiba pura-pura tidak melihat. Padahal hati sudah cekikikan menahan tawa. Wajah Naruto itu lhoh, nggak kuat. Kece sih, tapi kalau melongo kayak gitu, idih, Kiba sih ogah.

Hari ini, jadwal Kiba pulang sama Shikamaru, jadi ia masih menunggu rusa tersayangnya sembari menertawakan nasib Naruto.

"Diam Kiba, suaramu mencemari udara tahu!"

"Hahaha... Naruto, Naruto, nasib PDKT-mu itu lho. N A A S!"

"Ck!".

Keduanya tengah meniti koridor lantai satu. Sejak tadi Kiba memang takbisa menahan barang sedikit tawanya. Pemuda itu senang bukan kepalang. Melihat penderitaan orang, jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Wajah Naruto masih masam. Belum hilang bayangannya ketika Sasuke lebih memilih pulang bersama si Sabaku, kini ia harus terus mendengar Kiba merecoki penderitaan. Dasar Inu!

"Kami itu, katanya mau pulang sama Shikamaru? Mana dia?"

"Ambil motor, aku disuruh nunggu di gerbang, hehehe... yah sekalian membantumu meratapi nasib, nggak masalah kan?"

"Dasar gila!"

Cekikikan Kiba mulai redam. Deru motor sudah bisa didengar. Sosok Shikamaru terlihat jauh dari arah gerbang. Menaiki motor bebek yang saat ini lagi tenar.

Mulanya Kiba ingin berlari menerjang kekasih tercinta. Tapi tanya Naruto menghentikan niatan mulia. Kiba jadi berhenti hanya untuk menanggapi kemelut hati si pejuang cinta. Tanyanya, "Hei Kiba!"

"Hn?"

"Gaara itu, siapanya Sasuke sih?"

"Gaara? Kamu nggak tahu?"

"...", gelengan diberikan. Naruto benar tidak tahu hubungan apa antara Sasuke dengan si pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara itu – "

TIN. TIN.

Omongan Kiba diredam suara klakson Shikamaru. Diurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kiba malah lebih mementingkan pulang sama si pacar daripada menuntaskan hasrat penasaran Naruto. "Sudah dulu ya, kasihan Shika. Dah Naruto!"

Kiba berlari. Naruto keki. "Hoi! Kiba! Ck!"

.

.

.

Waktu yang harusnya dihabiskan para perlajar untuk mengulang pelajaran, malah Naruto gunakan untuk bertelefon ria dengan sang kakak tersayang. Pasalnya, ia sudah keburu penasaran. Kata-kata Kiba sore tadi nanggung. Sekali lagi, Naruto tuh nggak bisa diginiin.

"Hoi!"

 _/Iya iya/_

Naruto sebal. Iyalah, yang diajak bicara malah seolah tidak peduli. Kakak yang digadang-gadang bisa menuntaskan masalah hati, eh malah anggap ini sebagai selingan pelepas penat di antara tumpukan materi. Bungsu Namikaze itu sangat tahu, bagaimana otak licik si pirang nyentrik nan berisik itu. Pastilah, Deidara tahu sesuatu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia mengirim pesan kayak begitu.

 _/Jadi kamu cuma mau tanya dari mana aku tahu tentang si Sabaku itu?/_

"Tentu saja. Memang apa lagi? Berharap dapat ungkapan kangen dariku, heh maaf saja yah!", misuh-misuh. Gini nih, kalau Deidara lagi kumat nyebelinnya. Pembicaraan yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit, malah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Pulsa mahal bung.

 _/Yah, siapa tahu kan. Mungkin kaukangen padaku. Lagi pula yah, apa urusanmu aku kenal Sabaku Gaara dari mana hah!/_

"Ck, dasar cewek jadi-jadian – _/Heh bilang apa kamu!/_ – tinggal jawab kenapa sih. Aku kenal dari si A, atau aku kenal dari si B. Kakak macam apa kamu. Nggak kasihan apa sama adik yang paling ganteng?"

 _/Sorry yah. Ganteng dari hongkong. Kalau mau tahu cari tahu sendiri dong./_

"Salah siapa bikin penasaran dodol". Naruto geram. Dasar si pirang rambut panjang. Cewek bukan cowok bukan, apa susahnya bilang kalau dia memang kenal sama sabaku Gaara. Lagipula kan Deidara sendiri yang wanti-wanti supaya Naruto hati-hati. Kelakuan sama omongan selau beda jauh nih. Dasar kakak taktahu diri.

 _/Udah ah. Tidur sana. Nanti juga tahu sendiri. Dah Naru./_

"DEI!". KLIK.

Ck. Niat hati mau interogasi kakak satu-satunya gagal sudah. Mau tanya Kiba, dia nggak punya nomor hp-nya. Sasuke? Apa lagi.

Oh iya. Bicara tentang Sasuke, Naruto jadi ingat kata-kata Sakura. Naruto memang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Yang namanya cinta saja dia tidak tahu. Bentuknya, rasanya, baunya. Kalau pacaran pernah. Itu pun si cewek yang minta. Dan Naruto menjalani itu setengah-setengah. Ibaratnya, status palsu lah. Dari pada dibilang jomblo. Tapi sejak bertemu Sasuke, ketika awal masuk kelas 2, kok rasanya beda yah. Kayak ada manis-manisnya. Jujur, Naruto ingin dekat. Ingin tahu seperti apa pemuda Uchiha yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tapi kalau yang seperti itu dinamakan cinta? Apa benar?

Awalnya ia ragu, padahal sudah beberapa orang yang mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia memang suka dengan Sasuke. Kiba contohnya. Lalu Sakura dan Sai. Teman satu kelasnya itu langsung memaknai perasaannya sebagai 'suka', sedang Naruto sendiri masih bingung. Tapi melihat bagaimana Sasuke 'ditembak' beberapa hari lalu, rasanya aneh juga. Dan siang tadi, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengan Sasuke., ia marah. Ada rasa tidak rela. Tidak suka jika Sasuke dekat dengan orang lain. Apalagi melakukan adegan setuh tangan seperti itu. Naruto tidak terima.

Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh dada. Merasakan kembali gejolak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Hanya dengan memikirkan Sasuke, dia bisa seperti ini, sungguh baru kali pertama.

"Kalau aku benar jatuh cinta, kurasa jika itu Sasuke tidak masalah. Kh!"

Positif. Dirinya benar terjerat pesona Uchiha muda.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan rutinitas yang sama. Naruto masih menunggu Sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Naruto juga masih giat mengajak Sasuke makan siang ketika jam istirahat berdentang. Tapi ya itu, ada kendala mengusik. Sosok lain penarik afeksi. Sabaku Gaara selalu dan selalu menjadi pihak yang tidak ingin Naruto temui. Demi apa. Pemuda yang dengan seenak wajah bayinya itu, selalu menempel Sasuke di mana pun dan kapanpun –kecuali kelas tengah berlangsung. Pagi hari, kalau Naruto nangkring di gerbang sekolah, Sabaku pasti mengekor Sasuke. Lalu, jika Naruto berniat mengajak Sasuke makan siang, Sabaku itu juga sudah melipir di kelasnya. Kan, efektifitas PDKT Naruto jadi terganggu. Mau marah, siapa dia? Tapi kalau amarah di tahan, si Gaara suka sentuh seenaknya. Sakit _kokoro_ Naruto.

Puncaknya hari ini. Setelah lirik kanan lirik kiri, dan mendapati Sabaku Gaara tidak ada di sekitar Sasuke, Naruto dengan gagah berani mengajak tambatan hati pulang bersama. Lumayan lah, sekaligus membuktikan benar tidaknya perasaan cinta dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke". Yang dipanggil melirik. Namun tak tertarik untuk menyapa balik. "Mau pulang bersama. Kau tidak ada jadwal pulang sama Kiba kan?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Baru ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto yang teramat berharap, anggukan tanda setuju diberikan. Toh memang Kiba pulang sama Shikamaru lagi. Gaara juga katanya mau dijemput sama kakaknya. Ia jadi pulang sendiri. Memang sih kalau berdua sama Naruto Sasuke masih merasa risih, tapi toh, Naruto tipe orang menyenangkan. Apa salahnya dekat dengan orang lain selain Kiba. Kiba juga tidak melarang, jadi Naruto bukan makhluk yang dianggap mengancam.

"OK. Ayo jalan."

Naruto nyengir tampan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ibarat manga _shoujou_ , di sekelilingnya sudah pasti banyak efek _bling-bling_ yang menyilaukan mata. Pokoknya Naruto bahagia. Oh cinta.

"Memang tidak apa-apa pulang denganku? Rumah kita kan beda". Sasuke membuka percakapan. Tidak biasanya. Kesempatan ini tidak Naruto sia-siakan. Langsung saja, tidak butuh dari satu detik untuk Naruto menyusun jawaban.

"Tidak, setidaknya sampai di perempatan jalan Ame, masih bisa satu bus, kan."

Diam lagi. Sekolah belum benar-benar sepi. Bel pulang baru 15 menit lalu berbunyi. Masih banyak siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik silih berganti. Mungkin piket, atau jika tidak, harus mengikuti acara klub, yang paling pahit dapat detensi.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka keheningan, tapi sekali lagi, kalau dengan Sasuke sepertinya tidak masalah. Mau diam-diaman ataupun bicara panjang lebar, asal bisa jalan seperti ini rasanya hati senang bukan kepalang. Lihat saja, dari tadi Naruto sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Matanya juga sesekali melirik wajah Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia mengamati benar wajah Sasuke. Kulitnya putih, dengan mata hitam yang sangat kontras. Bulu mata cukup lentik untuk ukuran lelaki. Juga bibir pucat warna pastel, sepertinya gurih kalau dicicipi. Aish! Mikir apa dia.

"Apa?"

"Hah!"

"Dari tadi melihatku. Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Ah itu... haha", Naruto gelagapan. Satu tangannya nangkring di kepala. Gerak reflek kalau lagi salah tingkah. "Tidak kok. Tidak ada yang salah. Hahaha..."

Diam lagi. Keduanya melangkah dalam hening, yang bagi Naruto menggetarkan hati. Ia tidak cukup puas sekedar melihat wajah itu. Ada rasa menggelitik di tangannya untuk segera menyentuhnya. Merasakan tekstur lembut dari rupa rupawan sang Uchiha. Dalam saku celana, tangan naruto terkepal. Menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan jemarinya pada Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah angkuh di sampingnya. Memandang lurus tanpa menoleh karena percakapan mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja.

"Sasuke", panggilnya kemudian. Sejengkal lagi, Naruto ingin dekat.

"Hn?". Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke menyerukan gumaman. Tapi wajah itu masih tidak mau melihat Naruto yang kembali pada kegiatan semula. Menikmati wajah ayu dengan malam di matanya.

"Apa yang kausukai?"

"Hnn?"

"Maksudku, sesuatu yang kausukai. Buku, makanan, benda, atau apapun itu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?", barulah Sasuke mengalihkan pandang. Mengamati senyum Naruto yang terlihat begitu bersinar bagi mata malamnya. Pertanyaan Naruto tidak seperti biasanya.

"Penasaran. Aku ingin lebih mengenal Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan, teman. Tidak masalah kan kalau saling tahu apa yang disukai."

"Euhmmm". Berpikir. Tidak ada yang khusus sebenarnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang spesial. Membenci sesuatu pun tidak. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja. Selama ini belum pernah ada hal yang begitu menarik minatnya. Membaca pun hanya sekedar hobi sampingan. Olahraga, tidak. Makanan juga, sepertinya Sasuke pemakan segala. Atau tomat. Kalau memang bisa dijadikan sebagai sesuatu yang disuka, mungkin saja, kan. Lagi pula setiap hari dia makan tomat.

"Kalau aku,". Tidak mendapat respon berarti, Naruto menambahkan. Ia mnghitung dengan jemarinya hal-hal apa yang disukainya. Mulai dari, "Aku suka basket. Aku suka makan ramen. Aku suka warna orange. Orange yang seperti matahari terbenam itu lho. Banyak hal yang kusukai." _Aku juga suka kamu..._

"Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Hahaha... Kalau Sasuke bagaimana? Apa ada yang kausukai?

"Kalau ditanya apa yang kusukai... mungkin aku suka... ah Gaara!"

"Gaara?"

 **Bersambung...**

 **Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan**

.

.

.

Critanya aithor mau balas komentar, heheh...

Sunsuke Uzuchiha: ok kaka ini udah up :D

Nekochan75470: wah makasih reviewnya kaka, peristiwa yang dimaksud Kiba, tunggu ya kaka, diungkap nanti, jadi lanjutin bacaya hehe, hubungan Gaara sama Sasuke, ada kok, tapi nanti dijelasin chap depan ya...,

LuSan96: ok ini lanjut kaka

Sekikaoru: ok ini lanjut kaka

Tomoyo to Kudo: hehe, saya juga, pengin dibungkus bawa pulang

Oranyellow-chan: apa chap ini menjelaskan kenapa naru harus hati-hati? Hubungan Gaara sama Sasuke dijelasin chap depan ya kaka

Sapphire Hatsuki Blue: lucu banget yah, hahaha gak nyangka lho...

Shin: makasih kaka, ok ini dilanjut kok

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: Kiba akan menghalau semua pengganggu, tenang aja kaka,

Und: i love you too kaka, up-nya mungkin paling cepat sebulan sekali kaka

D: ok ini lanjut

LangitJia: iyakah? Gak sengaja kok, tapi makasih, pengalamannya diungkap nanti ya kaka sabar aja, hehe

Ai aQira: makasih buat masukannya, kalau mau bungkus bagi-bagi ya kaka

Nareswaribach: hehe, saya mau buat Sasu polos tapi barangkali jadinya gimana gitu,

Makasih buat masukannya. Oh iya, ini saya sengaja buat penggabaran karakternya melenceng dari karakter asli, barangkali ada yang kurang setuju, saya minta maaf.

Sekali lagi makasih, jangan lupa mampir lagi ya kaka, :D


	6. Chapter 6

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Naruto tengah bermain sendirian. Bola ditangannya beberapa kali dipantulkan sampai akhirnya melesat masuk ke ranjang. Menggelinding, dan menyentuh tiang ring basket kemudian.

"Ha-ahhhh."

Hela nafas mengudara. Bosan juga kalau main takada lawan. Salah sendiri dirinya mampir ke lapangan basket padahal hari ini acara klub sedang cuti. Katanya sih biar fokus untu aca festival nanti. Tapi toh siapa peduli. Naruto kan bukan panitia, di kelasnya juga belum ada pengumuman akan mengadakan apa. Naruto tinggal terima beres saja. Tsahh.

"Kukira hantu mana yang main-main kayak _nggak_ ada kerjaan. Ternyata...". Shikamaru Nara. Si jenius dari kelas sebelah, merangkap sebagai teman satu sekolah. Berdiri layaknya anak orang kaya. Sembari memasukkan tangan pada saku celana. Bukannya keren, bagi Naruto pose Shikamaru malah menyakitkan mata. "Kamu lagi _ngapain_?", si rambut nanas bertanya.

" _Nyapu_ lantai!". Sarkas. Biar saja, toh mereka sudah kenal lama. Lagian, sudah tahu lagi main basket, masih nanya juga.

"Oh... _kirain_ frustasi. Habis gebetan _keburu nyantol_ sama anak kelas sebelah. Siapa namanya?", katanya. Nadanya main-main jenaka. Kesempatan kan. Kapan lagi menggoda Naruto seperti ini, seperti kesempatan hanya datang satu kali. "Ah iya! Sabaku Gaara."

"Sialan!"

"Hahaha...". Tawa Shikamaru menggema. Memaksa Naruto untuk rileks barang sejenak. Dari kemarin memang ia sedang dilanda penyakit khas anak muda. Galau namanya. Ciri-ciri mereka yang lagi jatuh cinta.

"Cih! Aku pulang saja!"

"Lho kok? Kirain mau ngajakin _one on one_."

"Aku ke sini cuma ambil barang. Bukan ngeladenin orang kasmaran yang bisanya nyindir sahabat yang lagi berjuang!"

"Cieeehhh galau nih yeee hahaha..."

"Ck! Dahh..."

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Ini OOC –semakin ke sana semakin OOC. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada tokoh dengan sifat yang jauh dari karakter asli.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Naruto masih ingat. Kemarin ia mengajak Sasuke pulang yang malah berakhir mengenaskan. Bukannya bisa PDKT-an, eh si gebetan malah nebeng mobil orang. Alasannya sih demi keamanan bersama. Nyatanya, Sasuke malah ngikut Sabaku Gaara bareng pemuda gondrong umur dua puluhan.

Flashback

"Gaara!", Sasuke melesat. Menghampiri pemuda merah yang terlihat tengah berdiri dengan pria gondrong umur dua puluhan. Mengabaikan pertanyaa mengenai 'apa yang disukai' yang belum sempat Sasuke jawab. Bagimana bisa jawab, kalau tiba-tiba saja perhatian Sasuke pindah tempat.

Gaara menoleh. Menghentikan obrolannya dengan pemuda gondrong umur dua puluhan itu. Dan tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke melambaikan tangan dengan semangat penuh. Adegan romantis terjadi. Di mana Sasuke terengah-engah dan Gaara mengelap pelipis Sasuke yang bercucuran keringat.

Sayang itu hanya ada dalam kepala Naruto. Nyatanya, wajah Sasuke malah terlihat murka. Apa cemburu ya? Tapi masa? Setahunya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengumbar ekspresi muka. Si surai kelam cenderung bersifat pasif dan non ekspresif. Jadi melihat hal itu, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kalau sesuatu yang gawat tengah terjadi.

Baru pikiran itu melintas, Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah sampai di tempat si Sabaku berada. Tidak mau ketinggalan berita, Naruto menyusul segera. Lagian, ini juga demi kehidupan cintanya. Masa baru pertama jatuh cinta sudah tertimpa tangga. Memangnya ini cerita dengan ikon Cu Pat Kai? 'Cinta deritanya tiada akhir', begitu?

Tepat ketika Naruto sampai di sana. Sasuke sudah menyerobot pembicaran si merah dengan si gondrong umur dua puluhan. Dari suaranya sih, Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tapi entah karena apa, Naruto tidak tahu juga.

Kalau tidak salah, begini...

"Gaara! Mau pulang sama Hyuuga ya!", Sasuke berseru. Oh, si gondrong umur dua puluhan itu namanya Hyuuga toh.

"Y-yah... hahaha...". Gaara tersenyum sambil lalu. Matanya bergulir, menatap pemilik nama Hyuuga itu seolah minta dukungan moril. Sedikit kode juga sepertinya, sih.

"Katanya mau pulang sama kak Temari. Kenapa dia!". Di sini Sasuke menunjuk Hyuuga dengan sangat tidak terhormat. Naruto yakin sekali kalau ini adalah kali pertama dia lihat. Sasuke terlalu... bagaimana yah? Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Iya, kak Temari memang bilang mau jemput. Tapi sepertinya ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, kak Temari minta tolong Neji. _Nggak_ apa-apa kan?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Dengan mulut mungil yang mengerucut. "Kalau gitu aku ikut!"

"Eehh ta-tapi, kita nggak langsung pula – "

"Aku ikut!", tatapan Sasuke menajam. Menghujam tepat pada si pemuda Hyuuga umur dua puluhan.

"Tapi", Gaara mencoba bernegosiasi. "Mungkin kami akan pulang malam. Nanti kalau dimarahin paman Fugaku bagaimana?"

Ganti Gaara yang meringkuk ketakutan. Rupa Sasuke saat ini menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak terima penolakan. Sekali bilang ikut, maka Sasuke akan ikut ke mana pun mereka melangkah. Sampai ke ujung dunia pun, tak'kan Sasuke biarkan si merah kesayangan berduaan dengan pemuda Hyuuga umur dua puluhan.

Neji diam – namanya Hyuuga Neji ternyata. Sejak tadi ia hanya menunggu sang kekasih menyelesaikan urusannya. Dari awal, sudah ia rasa kalau ada Sasuke pasti rencana yang disusun matang-matang bubar. Padahal jarang kan, mereka pergi berdua. Selain masalah jarak, karena ia anak kuliahan, kadang adanya Sasuke juga bisa bikin ancaman. Masa iya, tiap kencan harus dibuntuti kaya anak ayam cari makan? Induknya ikut-ikutan di belakang.

Gaara melirik Neji. Yang dilirik menghela nafas seolah mengerti. Tahu begini, lebih baik kan kalau mereka janjian di tempat kencan saja. Lebih efektif. "Maaf ya, Neji."

"Tidak apa-apa". Maklum. Posisinya yang paling tua di sini. Meski harus gigit jari, daripada tidak kencan sama sekali. "Kita bisa pergi berdua kapan-kapan". _Hahh... padahal jarang ketemu, kalau begini, gimana mau ciuman..._ batinnya nelangsa.

Hendak hati mau masuk mobil, namun terhenti karena ingat ada orang lain mengikuti. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Naruto menatapnya sedih. Ah iya, mereka kan janji mau pulang bersama. Tapi apa mau dikata. Sasuke harus menuntaskan misi sucinya untuk melindung lelaki kesayangan dari jerat buaya. Hyuuga Neji itu tipe pria yang takbisa dipegang kata-katanya. Kalau Gaara dibiarkan berduaan dengannya, bisa habis semua tiada apapun yang tersisa.

"Naruto", panggilnya. Merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba membatalkan janji untuk pulang bersama. "Maaf ya", tangan Sasuke merasuk ke saku celana. Mengambil sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bersuara. "Lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama."

Langit masih biru. Angin masih sepoi berlalu. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke sudah melaju. Meninggalkan hati Naruto hancur tertikam sembilu. Sakit, gebetannya terbang seperti kupu-kupu. Entah ke mana Naruto taktahu.

Keping samudra itu berotasi. Melihat apa kiranya yang Sasuke beri sebagai pelipur hati. Pertanda maaf dari batalnya sebuah janji. Sebuah permen berbungkus merah rasa stroberi. Disebaliknya, tulisan _I Love You_ jelas terpatri. Eh...

Flashback end

Naruto menghela nafas entah ke berapa kali. Hari ini rasanya ia mau segera pulang dan mandi. Sejak jam pertama mulai, pikirannya masih memutar balik kejadian kemarin. Alhasil, otaknya tak menangkap satu pun materi.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika langkahnya sampai di tengah lapangan. Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia hindari seharian. Sasuke terlihat sedang menanti seseorang. Niat hati ingin menyapa, namun urung karena saat ini Naruto diliputi keraguan. Putus cinta sebelum berjuang, rasanya _jleb_ banget, kawan.

"Naruto."

Lamunan Naruto buyar lantaran suara itu menarik perhatian. Sasuke dengan gelagat khasnya menghampiri dirinya yang saat ini kebingungan. Mau lari tapi hati menuntut untuk diam. Tapi kalau tetap di sini, Naruto belum siap menghadapi kenyataan.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu, tapi kautidak ada di kelas."

"Ah itu haha...". Senyum kikuk dicurahkan. Naruto kehilangan kendali diri akibat berdiri dekat dengan gebetan. Sasuke benar-benar tiada jarak sekarang. Salah tingkah takdapat terhindar. Mata Naruto bergulir sembarangan. Asal jangan bersitatap dengan manik sepekat malam. Sumpah, Naruto tidak kuat iman. "A-ada apa mencariku?"

Wajah Sasuke ke sana ke mari. Mencoba sejajar dengan wajah Naruto, meski pemuda itu lebih tinggi. Benar kata Kiba, hari ini tingkah Naruto aneh sekali. Katanya sih, "Kiba bilang kamu seharian ini aneh. Aku juga merasa kalau kau mengindariku. Apa karena kemarin? Kalau iya aku mau minta maaf."

"Ah itu –itu tidak kok, haha..."

"Syukurlah". Mengulas senyum samar, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia salah dengar atau telinganya memang bermasalah? "Kau... mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Iya, kemarin kan gagal gara-gara aku ikut Gaara. Kamu tidak mau?"

"M-mau kok. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Masih dalam kenyamanan masing-masing. Sasuke yang memang pendiam, sedang Naruto taktahu dari mana memulai percakapan. Ia masih ragu. Padahal dalam benak ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Perihal kedekatan Sasuke dengan si pemuda Sabaku. Mengapa terlihat janggal, padahal sebelumnya mereka tiada pernah bertemu.

Halte tujuan sudah di depan mata. Memaksa keduanya untuk memeprcepat langkah. Duduk bersisian karena memang di sana hanya bedua. Mungkin sehelai dua helai angin bisa jadi teman. Setidaknya untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang menggelayuti dada. Khususnya bagi si pemuda bermata samudra.

"Ano... Sasuke", memberanikan diri. Tidak mau larut dalam salah paham tak bertepi. "Soal kemarin, kau dan Gaara, kalian pacaran ya?". Sejak semalam, pertanyaan itu selalu bersemanyam. Mengusik hati juga pikiran. Naruto tidak bisa diam saja, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran. Namun saat ingin bertanya dalam kelas, ada ketakutan. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus kalah sebelum berperang. Aish... padahal dirinya masih muda. Tapi hanya karena cinta, umurnya melonjak seperti orang tua.

"Hah?", Sasuke kaget. Mungkin syok karena Naruto tiba-tiba mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Menurutnya, dari mana mereka terlihat pacaran? Maaf saja, Sasuke bukan pemakan modal. "Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kami ini saudara. Ibunya Gaara itu masih adik dari ibuku.", jawab Sasuke ringan. Dirinya berpikir mungkin Naruto salah paham. Jadi, seharian ini melakukan aksi menghindar. "Hanya itu tidak lebih. Kiba juga tahu kok."

"Oh...". Jelas sudah bahwa Gaara bukanah kekasih Sasuke. Mereka hanya saudara dan itu tidak lebih. Tapi kok tingkah keduanya bikin salah paham sih.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kok."

"Oh."

Naruto diam. Sasuke diam. Mereka berdua kembali larut dalam ketenangan yang menyenangkan. Sempat terlintas di benak Naruto untuk melanjutkan tanya. Tapi dipikir ulang sepertinya itu tidak sopan. Biarlah, toh Sasuke sudah menegaskan bahwa ia dan si Sabaku itu hanya saudara.

"Oh iya, tadi kau ada di mana?", Sasuke bertanya. ekor matanya mengerling Naruto yang masih terpaku dalam lamunan. Beberapa detik lagi sampai bus yang mengantarkan mereka pulang datang.

"Ada yang tertinggal di ruang klub, aku mengambilnya dulu sebelum pulang."

 _Past._

"Ruang klub?"

"Iya"

Sreeet.

Derit roda direm menyapa telinga. Bus warna hijau siap di depan mata. Naruto beranjak namun tidak dengan si bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Mata kelam itu terpaku memandang jauh entah ke mana.

Naruto memaku langkah. Menoleh hanya untuk melihat Sasuke memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Sasuke?". Naruto kebingungan. Ekspresi Sasuke sekarang benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Apa ada yang salah dari ucapannya? Begitu yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke terbangun dari masa silam. Sekelebat bayangan singgah sementara dan menggerus kesadaran. Padahal 'peristiwa itu' sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Namun sensinya masih terasa mencekam. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menghalau resah yang perlahan mengerogoti jiwa. "Ah maaf. Ayo pulang."

Dan roda bus berputar. Keduanya larut dalam bincang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana sudah berbinar cerah. Wajah Naruto tumpang tindih dengan ruam merah. Semalam ia baru saja mimpi indah. Hari ini tidak akan ada lagi acara lari dari kenyataan. Namun sayang, yang di depan mata bikin darah mendidih di kepala. Baru kemarin ia dengar bahwa hubungan Sasuke dengan Gaara hanya sebatas saudara. Lha kok ini mereka sudah main pegang tangan. Apa pula dengan senyum menawan yang mereka umbar di depan kelas. Ini bukan drama romansa di mana Naruto jadi pihak ketiga kan?

Akibat marah yang luar biasa, kewarasan sirna. Cemburu buta membuat kabut pekat menutupi mata. Dengan langkah macam singa memangsa rusa, Naruto mendatangi Sasuke yang masih bersenda gurau dengan Gaara. Mencengkeram tangan yang lebih kecil darinya, Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang menyerukan namanya.

Taman belakang sekolah jadi tujuan utama.

.

.

.

"Hohoho... tangkapan besar eh?", Kiba menghampiri Gaara yang berakting memuaskan. Seolah meneriakan nama Sasuke, padahal dalam hati terkikik geli campur senang. Dengan ini ia bisa tagih janji kak Itachi untuk membelikan _limited edition_ figur Shukaku yang paling digemarinya. "Omong-omong kali ini apa yang dijanjikan kak Itachi?"

"Ra-ha-si-a", Gaara besidekap. Ia melirik Kiba sebentar, kemudian menarik keluar ponsel pintar untuk memberikan laporan.

 _To: Kak Itachi_

 _From: Gaara_

 _Subject: Mission Complete_

 _Tangkapan besar. Sepertinya kakak tidak perlu khawatir sekarang. Aku akan menagih janjimu, pokoknya besok pagi figur Shukaku_ limited edition _sudah ada di meja belajarku. :D_

 _Sent._

Kiba melongok hp Gaara, hanya untuk mendapati delikan dari si empunya.

"Jangan kepo yah". Si merah memasukkan kempali hp-nya. Tidak repot-repot menunggu balasan karena yakin kalau penerima saat ini tengah kuliah.

"Huh! Dasar! Memangnya, apa rencana kak Itachi?"

"Katanya, aku harus membuat Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Kautahu sendiri bagaimana kak Itachi kan. Sepertinya dia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang."

Gaara benar. Selama ini usahanya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari orang-orang yang berminat padanya hanya untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Apalagi, Naruto termasuk dalam jajaran pria populer di sekolah. Meski tidak seperti di drama-drama Korea di mana aktor utama memiliki banyak fans fanatik. Tidak sedikit yang sering lirik-lirik pemuda itu. Bahkan terang-terangan cari perhatian Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Naruto terengah. Sasuke mendesah. Mereka saat ini ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Sepi karena bukan termasuk tempat favorit siswa. Namun cukup sejuk dijadikan _setting_ untuk bicara berdua. Lagi pula, kalau harus ke atap sekolah, itu sudah terlalu biasa. Di sana ramai, Naruto tidak suka.

Ditambah amarah membakar, rupa Naruto memerah marah. Ia cemburu dengan _skinship_ yang dipertontonkan Sasuke dengan Gaara. Setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke kemarin, harusnya pagi ini kan ia bahagia. Bukan malah menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan tembok sekolah.

Naruto membalik badan. Menatap Sasuke tajam, tanpa melepas tautan tangan. "Katanya kalian cuma saudara. Tapi kenapa harus pegang tangan segala. Dan apa-apaan dengan sentuh-sentuh kepala!", serunya. Saat ini, Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan bisa ngamuk kapan saja. Efek cemburu memang sangat luar bisa.

Sasuke menarik nafas sekali. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mempertanyakan ini lagi. Bukkankah kemarin sudah dijelaskan sedetailnya bahwa mereka hanya saudara taklebih. "Kami memang hanya saudara. Taklebih... hah...", nafasnya masih putus-putus.

Naruto mendekat. Pergelangan tangan Sasuke digenggam makin erat. "Kalian terlalu initim kalau disebut saudara tahu!"

Sasuke diam. Membiarkan Naruto menguapkan kekesalan.

"Pegang tangan. Elus kepala. Kaubahkan sampai marah-marah waktu Gaara pulang sama orang lain. Dari mananya di sebut saudara. Atau sebenarnya kalian ini pacaran ya! Ngaku saja!"

Sasuke sudah selesai mengatur nafas. Tapi masih ia biarkan Naruto mengoceh sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau cuma saudara, harusnya bisa diperlakukan sama kayak Kiba kan. Bukan seolah-olah sepasang kekasih yang lagi kasmaran. Tingkah kalian itu bisa bikin orang salah paham!"

"Kenpa marah!". Sasuke menyela. Memang enak sejak tadi dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Bukannya sudah jelas kalau mereka itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lagi pula, dari mana Naruto bisa mengambil simpulan kalau mereka itu punya hubungan lebih dari saudara. Dan bukankah Naruto sudah keterlaluan, ikut campur urusan yang bukan teritorialnya.

"Kenapa marah?", Naruto makin berang. Kenapa ia marah, tentu sajan kan, "Karena aku itu cemburu!"

"Kenapa cemburu!"

"Kenapa kautidak paham juga! Jelas karena aku su –"

"Su?"

"Aku su... aku su... su... ARGHHH!", mengacak rambut frustasi, amarah Naruto berakhir memalukan. Menghempas nafas, Naruto mundur selangkah. Perlahan melepaskan genggaman. Ia merosot pada tembok yang jadi saksi bisu dari pembicaraan absurd keduanya.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia pandangi sang Namikaze muda dengan tampang tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mau mengerti, Naruto tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba teriak, dan sekarang tiba-tiba diam sembari mendudukan diri.

Membuang nafas, ia pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Menyamankan diri di sebelah pemuda yang merundukan kepala.

Kesenyapan melanda. Gemerisik angin sedikit-sedikit membelai keduanya. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa semarah ini hanya karena kedekatan ia dan Gaara. Ia tadak tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan si Namikaze ini sebenarnya. Selama ini, bukan ia yang harus menerka perasaan orang.

"Gaara masih kecil waktu bibi Karura, ibunya Gaara meninggal. Karena takut Gaara syok, makanya dia dititipkan", Sasuke memulai penjelasan. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan si pirang bermata samudra. Ini lebih baik dari pada larut dalam kesalahpahaman.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, pembicaraan ini sedikit menyentak hati. Ditambah hembus angin samar. Dedaunan terbang sembarang. Kenapa suasananya berubah membawa Sasuke ke masa silam. Ini kan bukan fiksi bertema mengharukan?

"Maaf", hanya itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan. Sial, ia salah paham pada Gaara. Pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Awalnya Gaara mau dititipkan di keluarga ayahnya, tapi ibu melarang. Ia dekat denganku karena dulu kami selalu bersama. Setahun kemudian, paman Kazekage menjemput Gaara pulang. Kami bertemu lagi waktu kelas satu SMA."

Penjelasan Sasuke berakhir. Naruto jadi malu sendiri karena sudah mencurigai Gaara, padahal pemuda itu tidak tahu perasaannya sama sekali. Aduh... ia merasa mau mati saja saat ini.

"Oh...". Seperti tiada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Naruto mengakhirinya dengan bergumam lirih.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu salah paham".

Baru kali ini ia menyadari, dibeberapa percakapan mereka yang hanya bisa dihitung jari. Sasuke sering meminta maaf padahal belum tentu ia yang bersalah di sini. Atau mungkin itu sudah jadi tabiatnya? Naruto hanya merasa kalau hal seperti ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

" Maaf... aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Kalian terlalu dekat sampai kupikir..."

"Tidak mungkin kan. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan itu pasti."

"Lalu lelaki kemarin?"

Niatnya sih ingin menuntaskan cerita. Naruto mengungkit lagi topik kemarin saat Gaara dijemput pemuda yang kalau tidak salah bermarga Hyuuga. Tapi kok tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke murka? Apa pertanyaan salah? Memang sebanrnya, hubungan Gaara dengan si Hyuuga itu apa?

"Dia", nada suara itu tiba-tiba menggeram. Mencekam Naruto yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke sangat menakutkan. Kali pertama ia lihat si Uchiha itu menampilkan wajah teramat menyeramkan. "Si gondrong itu sudah melukai kesucian Gaara. Enak saja main lamar-lamar. Memangnya dia siapa! Gaara itu kan masih kecil. Masih imut-imut. Rambutnya merah kayak tomat. Gaara itu produk _limited edition_. Cuma satu-satunya. Tidak akan kubiarkan si gondrong itu berbuat seenaknya. Awas saja kalau berani menemui Gaara diam-diam!"

Kedip-kedip. Naruto menelaah tiap kata yang Sasuke keluarkan bersama kobaran api amarah.

Oh... Ok. Jadi Sasuke mengidap _Gaara's complex_ begitu? Kok aneh ya. _Ha ha ha ha..._ "Hfftt hahahaha...", tawa Naruto membahana. Sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai sakit ternggorokan. Sampai Naruto harus memegang perut karena tertawa berlebihan. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah jadi lucu secara signifikan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa marah padahal tiap hari raut wajah itu sama sekali tak berubah. Datar-datar saja. Dan ini karena pemuda Hyuuga berencana mengambil 'mainannya'? Astaga! "Hahaha... Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahu kau bisa begitu pada Sabaku."

Sasuke mencebik. Tidak suka kalau ke- _over protectivan_ -nya pada Gaara jadi bahan _bully_. Gaara itu adik kecil imut yang Sasuke punya di dunia ini –sebenarnya ini adalah didikan Itachi, mendoktrin Sasuke bahwa Gaara adalah makhluk mungil yang harus dilindungi. Tidak akan ia biarkan sesuatu atau seseorang seenaknya merebut Gaara dari sisinya. Termasuk pemuda gondrong dari keturunan Hyuuga.

Lalu si Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto malah menganggap ini sebagai lelucon. Awas saja!

Sasuke hendak marah-marah. Dirinya sudah siap dengan segudang kata-kata yang menyakitkan telinga. Ia berdiri dengan mata menatap Naruto tajam. Namun sayang, baru saja satu kata mau keluar...

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dalam jangkauan pandangnya, tiba-tiba semua berubah. Seperti ada sinar yang melingkupi sosok pangeran. Bunga-bunga bertebaran. Dalam sekejap, Naruto jadi entitas yang mengguncang kewarasan. Menjadi sosok sempurna nan menawan.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Sasuke marasa aneh dengan dirinya. Sontak ia dekap tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak secara bar-bar. Ia merasa kalau dirinya takpunya masalah penyakit mematikan. Tapi kok melihat tawa Naruto barusan, seperti ada bedebum-bedebum di dada. Sial! Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Teng tong.

Jam masuk sekolah berdentang. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke setelah mengatakan 'ayo' dan segera meninggalkan taman belakang.

.

.

.

Perkuliahan Itachi baru saja selesai, ketika handphone ternama keluaran negara tetangga berdenging. Pesan masuk jadi notifikasi.

 _To: Kak Itachi_

 _From: Gaara_

 _Subject: Mission Complete_

 _Tangkapan besar. Sepertinya kakak tidak perlu khawatir sekarang. Aku akan menagih janjimu, pokoknya besok pagi figur Shukaku_ limited edition _sudah ada di meja belajarku. :D_

Samar, seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya. Sebelumnya, hasil dari akal-akalannya sudah bisa ia duga. Mendengar dari laporan Kiba, juga informasi yang didapat langsung dari sumber terpercaya. Itachi merasa tenang karena kali ini yang menyukai adiknya bukan sembarang orang. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega, apalagi di tahun-tahun terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa. Dirinya bisa fokus pada penelitian dan segala tetek bengeknya. Urusan apakah Naruto bisa mengambil hati Sasuke, bisa ia pantau dari Kiba dan Gaara.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya melamun, sebuah lengan nyampir di pundaknya. Namikaze Deidara meneriakkan nama Itachi tepat di telinga kanan. "I-TA-CHI-"

Auditori sulung Uchiha berdenging. Kepalanya seketika terserang pening. Suara cempreng Deidara hampir membuat telinga Itachi kehilangan fungsi. Sumpah! Bisa dipastikan saat kelulusan nanti, Itachi harus periksa ke dokter THT kalau tiap hari begini.

"Ck berisik Dei!", sambutan cuek Itachi dihadiahi rengutan Deidara. Pemuda cantik itu berharap setidaknya Itachi mengurangi kadar senyum yang bikin mahasiswi pingsan di tempat.

Itachi menarik Deidara pergi. Tidak enak dilihat apalagi banyak mahasiswa berseliweran di sini. Hei bung, ini masih jam aktif kuliah. Beberapa kelas bahkan masih ada dosennnya. Mau ditaruh di mana nih muka!

Beberapa pasang mata melirik tidak peduli. Sudah biasa dengan interaksi mencurigakan yang dilakoni oleh Deidara dan Itachi. Seolah-olah itu adalah makanan sehari-hari. Meski kadang Itachi malu sendiri, lain dengan Deidara yang tak ambil peduli.

Sampai di gazebo fakultas seni, sulung Uchiha mendudukan Deidara tepat di hadapan. Tempat ini cukup tenang. Nyaman untuk memulai aksi bermesraan. Sayang, bagaimana mereka bisa bermesraan, kalau hubungan saja masih di ujung tiang gantungan. Alias masih berstatus teman.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuat pangeran Uchiha cengengesan seperti orang gila? Sudikah kiranya yang mulia mengatakannya?"

"Apaan sih!". Itachi malu. Deidara nyentriknya sudah nggak ketulung. Heran. Kenapa hantinya bisa kepincut. Yang lebih mahal banyak... #kokiklan?

Menyamankan tubuh, Deidara berucap. "Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Hmmm memuaskan. Aku tidak menyangka adikmu bisa cepat menyadari perasaannya. Kupikir dia main-main."

"Kau akan tahu seperti apa Naruto sebenaranya nanti, dia pria tangguh yang tidak mudah menyerah. Sekali bilang suka, maka akan dikejar sampai ke ujung dunia."

"Hooo aku menantikan itu."

Itachi kemudian tersenyum lega. Tidak salah menjadikan Naruto sebagai target untuk pacar adiknya. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Kiba bahwa ada yang naksir Sasuke bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki, Itachi langsung _calling_ Deidara. Mengorek informasi yang bisa dipercaya. Dan ternyata, pemuda itu masih kerabat sang sahabat. Bahkan adik kandungnya. Melihat perangai Deidara, mungkin kejahilan Naruto bisa dibilang sebelas dua belas. Begitu pula kebaikan hatinya. Dua pemuda itu, - satu hasil observasi langsung, satu dari laporan Kiba – memiliki pribadi yang tidak neko-neko. Keras kepala kalau ada maunya. Suka tersipu tanpa sebab. Bisa serius kalau lagi dibutuhkan. Pokoknya pas lah. Baik bagi pasangan Uchiha.

Sekarang, tinggal serahkan pada Naruto untuk ambil tindakan. Sasuke itu tipe bebal kalau masalah perasaan. Jadi siap-siap saja berjuang mati-matian. Toh Itachi sudah memberi izin pendekatan. Meski ada sedikit keraguan, tapi hatinya cukup tenang masih ada Kiba yang memantau perkembangan.

"Hei Tachi!", Deidara memanggil. Itachi mengerling. Raut serius terpancar dari pria yang identik dengan warna kuning. "Apa adil kalau hanya Naruto yang harus diuji perasaannya?"

"Maksudmu?", kepalang bingung, Itachi tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan si surai pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga, bukankah adikmu masih polos? Kau sendiri yang bilang."

"..."

"Maksudku, kita coba cara yang sama pada Sasuke. Buat Sasuke menyadari perasaannya."

"Menguji Sasuke, begitu maksudmu?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Itachi berpikir. Apa faedahnya melakukan hal ini pada sang adik. Ia akui kalau masalah cinta-cintaan, Sasuke kalah sama bocah SMP. Tapi kalau judes-judesan, janga tanya, adiknya itu lebih seram dari Satpol PP.

Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Deidara. Sasuke juga harus belajar dewasa. Khususnya masalah cinta. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus bergantung pada Kiba. Harus bisa melakukan seleksi sendiri apabila ada cowok yang mendekati. Biar hal lalu tidak terulang kembali.

Itachi mengangguk setuju. Katanya, "Lalu siapa orang yang pantas untuk ini?"

Deidara mengembang senyumnya. Tampak sesorang yang kiranya pantas. Gadis bersurai panjang, salah satu kerabatnya. Kalau mengingat bagaimana tingkah lakunya, pasti gadis itu cocok untuk jadi pancingan. "Masih rahasia, lihat saja bagaiman Sasuke yang akan mengejar-ngejar Naruto nanti."

Kedip. Kedip.

"Hooo... itu tidak mungkin kan? Sasuke bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Heeehhh aku jamin kalau Sasuke yang akan menyatakan cinta duluan."

"Itu. Tidak. Mungkin."

"Mungkin. Saja."

Percik api membara di masing-masing mata. Entah mengapa pembicaraan ini malah jadi ajang persaingan. Baik Itachi maupun Deidara tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Berpegang teguh pada pendapat masing-masing mengenai siapa yang menyatakan cinta duluan. Apakah Naruto, ataukah Sasuke.

"Ck. Kita buktikan! Pasti Naruto yang menyatakan cinta duluan.", kata Itachi menantang.

"Okeh! Aku dapat apa jika menang?", Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Apapun!"

"Deal!"

Disaksikan gazebo fakultas seni, keduanya membuat pertandingan. Mereka benar-benar gila. Bahkan adik sendiri, dijadikan ajang taruhan.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya guling kanan guling kiri sejak satu jam lalu. Matanya mentereng pada _smartphon_ merk terbaru. Pilih telepon atau tidak, karena biasanya Kiba sudah tidur.

Tut... tut... tut...

Nada tunggu membuat Sasuke tidak sabar. Baru setelah detik ke berapa, di seberang sana menjawab panggilan.

 _/Kuharap kaupunya alasan membangukanku Sasuke? Man... jam berapa sekarang?/_ , tuh kan. Padahal jarum jam masih berhenti di angka 10 kurang seperempat.

"Kiba!", Sasuke membuka percakapan. Nadanya terdengar putus asa.

 _/Apa?/_

"Aku kena penyakit jantung!"

 _/HAH! Aduh!/,_ gaduh terdengar di telinga. Sepertinya Kiba terlalu syok mendengar pengakuan sahabat tercinta.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan**

Oh hai kakak-kakak sekalian #wajahtanpadosa. Ok setelah satu bulan lamanya, saya baru kembali dengan fic alakadarnya. Hahaha... saya merasa apa yah... #hikshiks telat dari jadwal deadline yang udah dibuat sendiri itu sesuatu sekali.

Oke tanpa basa-basi balas review dulu.

Cc haha: uhuk, ehem, terima kasih kaka, hehe... salam kenal juga

Saphire hatsuki blue: Gaara itu adalah... apa chap ini sudah menjelaskan? Lanjut baca terus ya kaka

Aicinta Hatsuki: makasih semangatnya kaka, Gaara di chap ini dijelaskan kok kaka

Park Rinhyun Uchiha: hehe, kurang menyebalkan apalagi coba, apa di chap ini sudah tambah menyebalkan?

Kiyo: ok ini lanjut kaka

D: itu maksudnya gimana? Suka sama Gaara tapi cinta sama Naru? Hm boleh juga tuh

Maafkandaku: makasih masukannnya kaka, untuk gaya bahasa, sebenernya gimana yah, kalau jaman-jaman baru pertama nulis mungkin gak gini-gini amat, tapi saya juga gak tahu tiba-tiba sudah begini. Dan karena saya gak pake jasa editor, alis ngetik sendiri ngedit sendiri, jadi ya penggunaan bahasa kayak semaunya sendiri, mungkin faktor bagaimana masing-masing orang memandang keindahan suatu bahasa juga memengaruhi, saya sendir kadang tidak sadar, tiba-tiba sudah jadi seperti itu. Apalagi, saya itu nulis gak langsung jadi, kadang baru beberapa paragraf terus ide mentok, ya saya tinggal, setelah itu lanjut lagi, tulisannya juga seperti itu, kesannya mungkin kayak pantun. Ini bukan gimana-gimana, tapi lain waktu akan saya tingkatkan kemampuan saya supaya bisa dinikmati semua orang, sekali lagi makasih masukannya kaka... :D

Tomoyo to Kudo: yap, dia ukenya abang Neji, hehehe

Guest: ah itu masalah WB, tapi ini up bareng lagi kok

Guest: gak sengaja juga bikin alur lambat, gimana yah, mungkin pas ide keluar begitu jadi ya saya tulis aja, untuk masalah gaya bahasa, penjelasannya di jawaban kaka maafkandaku ya...

Oranyellow-chan: kaka oranye benar! Selamat! Hehehe... jangan-jangan kita punya telepati?

nekochan75470: bang Itachi memang sesuanu hehe

claufa: oke kaka ini up

Dedee5671: sasuke suka Gaara tapi cinta Naru kok, tenang ajah

Sunsuke Uzuchiha: ini up kaka, selanjutny saya usahakan cepat.

Okeh gitu aja, saya membuka segala jenis masukan dan kritikan yang membangun. Akhir kata, silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...


	7. Chapter 7

Kantung mata Kiba menghitam. Semalam suntuk ia tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar ocehan Sasuke mengenai penyakit yang diderita. Tentang jantung berdetak terlalu cepat dan sebagainya. Entah ia harus bilang Sasuke itu pintar-pintar bodoh atau bodoh-bodoh pintar. Tapi kalau diverbalisasikan, pasti ia kena pukulan sayang. Jangan pikir tubuh kurus semampai itu tidak punya tenaga. Mengangkat satu karung beras pun Sasuke bisa. Terima kasih pada paman Fugaku yang mencekoki Sasuke dengan ilmu kanuraga, sampai kapan pun Kiba tidak akan pernah mau cari perkara.

Membuat Sasuke murka, sama saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Oleh karena itu, ia hanya manggut-manggut tanda mendengarkan. Padahal hati geram ingin memberi umpatan. Masa iya? Masalah jatuh cita saja harus konsultasi sampai-sampai melewatkan watu tidur berharga. Kalau bukan sahabat tercinta, maaf saja dibayarpun Kiba akan bilang 'tidak'.

"Kau kenapa?", Shikamaru bertanya. Menurut artikel yang entah didapat dari siapa, pacar yang baik itu harus peka. Kalau ada keanehan sedikit dari belahan jiwa, langsung tanya dan beri solusi supaya masalah yang didera segera terselesaikan.

Sayang, Kiba bukan termasuk pada jajaran cewek moe yang mudah disenangkan hatinya. Bukannya mata berbinar penuh kekaguman, Shikamaru malah kena semprot dari bibir seksi yang biasa ia lumat. "Tidak lihat kantung mataku ya!"

Pagi ini alamat dirinya tidak dapat sapaan sayang. Nasib... nasib...

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sasuke cerita kalau dia berdebar saat melihat Naruto tertawa?"

Drrrrr...!

"Iya. Kamu tidak dengar ya!"

Drrrrr...!

"Kaubicara seperti kereta, mana bisa aku mendengar. Lagipula ya, di sini banyak kendaraan, bagaimana aku bisa mendengarmu!"

Drrrrr...!

"Kalau gitu jalan saja. jangan banyak omong. Kalau celaka gimana!"

Drrrrr...!

"Iya! Iya!"

Drrrrr...!

Bunyi motor berseliweran. Pantas saja karena saat ini mereka di tengah padatnya kendaraan. Melintasi jalan raya untuk mencapai tempat belajar. Karena Kiba hampir kesiangan, dan sumber kesiangannya malah sudah jalan duluan. Ia memilih menelepon pacar untuk berangkat boncengan. Yah lumayan, bisa sekalian dekap-dekapan. Meski tidak lama, karena Shikamaru mengendarai motornya terlalu kencang.

Gerbang sekolah sudah di depan mata. Laju motor diperlambat supaya tidak menimbulkan celaka. Masih banyak anak sekolah yang baru datang, meski sebentar lagi bel masuk berkumandang.

Kiba menyerahkan helmnya. Membuka jaket yang membalut tubuhnya. Di parkiran, bisa ia lihat satu dua sepeda motor berjajar. Selebihnya masih pakai sepeda manual. Biasanya Shikamaru juga berangkat sembari jalan kaki, tapi ini kan masalah urgensi karena Kiba bagun pukul tujuh pagi. Gawat kalau masuknya keduluan guru Kurenai. Bisa-bisa pulang sekolah dirinya kena detensi.

"Sudah?", melihat Kiba yang masih berkutat dengan jaket, Shikamaru bertanya. Kasihan juga, resletingnya sepertinya nyangkut di tengah jalan. "Kalau susah, minta tolong kenapa sih? Jangan selalu apa-apa sendiri."

"Ck! Ini kan cuma resleting, masa harus dibantuin. Malu tahu!"

Kiba dan segala kekeraskepalaannya. Membuat gemas sekaligus memeras kesabaran. Kekasihnya ini, manis kok berlebihan sih. Shikamaru kan bisa kena diabetes nanti.

"Ok sudah.", Kiba berujar ceria. Senyum merekah di wajah yang membuat Shikamaru makin cinta. "Ayo masuk !"

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Ini OOC –semakin ke sana semakin OOC. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada tokoh dengan sifat yang jauh dari karakter asli.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Dan begitu sampai keterdiaman berlalu dalam detik.

"Sasu...ke?", Naruto bertanya. Sasuke berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Adakah salah dalam dirinya? Mengapa sasuke sampai memutus jarak antara mereka. Ini kan bisa menimbulkan keambiguan posisi keduanya. Apa kata orang, kalau melihat sasuke dan naruto tempel-tempelan macam surat dengan perangkonya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Masih asik dengan posisi sendiri. Matanya mendelik pada tiap detik yang dilalui jam digital di tangan kiri. Dia hanya ingin memastikan gelenyar aneh yang dirasa kemarin. Kata kiba – hasil interogasi semalam – dia harus memastikan apa benar jantungnya bedebum-bedebum saat bersama si Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ini untuk pemeriksaan dini. Apa dia baik-baik saja atau punya penyakit.

"Sudah.". Sasuke menyentuhkan jemarinya pada tempat di mana jantung bersemayam. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada bedebum-bedebum menyesakkan. Biasa saja. "Terima kasih Naruto.". Sasuke melenggang. Ingin memberi laporan pada kiba.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun."

"Masa? Sasuke yakin?"

"Kiba meragukanku?"

"Haahhhh bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Kiba tidak tahu cara menyampaikan hal ini pada sasuke. Ini masalah sentimentil. Sensitif. Kalau sembarang kasih informasi, bisa repot. Sasuke itu kan polos cenderung bodoh. "Begini, kemarin saat Sasuke merasa bedebum-bedebum itu waktu Naruto bagaimana?"

"Ter – tawa?", Sasuke menjawab ragu. Tepatnya kapan jantungnya bertalu. Seingatnya, naruto tertawa waktu itu. Dan dadanya bereaksi tidak menentu. Seperti ini. Nah kan mengingat tawa Naruto, jantung Sasuke berdetak random kembali.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa tidak coba saat Naruto tertawa saja?". Kiba menyentak lamunan. Sasuke kembali ke alam sadar. Jantungnya berangsur normal. "Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya Kiba benar."

.

.

.

Festival sekolah sudah dekat, tepatnya tiga hari ke depan. Kelas Sasuke pun kalang-kabut persiapan. Rencana membuka rumah hantu sudah jadi pilihan. Tinggal mendekor dan pinjam peralatan dari klub drama sekolah.

Ketua kelas melangkah ke depan. Memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk bagi-bagi tugas pada teman-teman. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Rock Lee memulai pidatonya yang menggelegar.

"Baiklah, demi masa muda yang cerah kita sudah sepakat membuat rumah hantu untuk featival sekolah. Sakura sudah minta klub drama agar mau meminjamkan kostum sebagai pelengkap. Jadi kita tinggal ke klub drama untuk mengambilnya. Para gadis, silakan tiup balon sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk laki-laki persiapkan dekorasinya. Oke ayo kerja!"

"Oushhh!"

Teriak semangat siswa-siswi membahana. Festival sekolah itu ajang senang-senang. Setelah lelah karena belajar untuk ujian. Semua siswa bisa rehat dari kegiatan belajar. Satu semester dijejali materi terus kan bosan.

"Kita buat jeritan masa muda!"

"Yaa!"

.

.

.

SMA Myouboku sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Hari ini bahkan sampai malam masih banyak siswa berseliweran.

Termasuk kelas Sasuke. Dekorasi sudah siap. Tiap sisi ruang ditutupi kain hitam. Ada sekat-sekat agar para pendatang bingung keluar. Di pojoknya juga dipasangi lukisan mengerikan. Terima kasih pada Sai karena dengan sukarela menyumbang. Walau sebenarnya lukisan itu lebih ditujukan untuk orang-orang kurang waras, bukan anak sekolah yang ingin senang-senang. Bayangkan saja, mana ada lukisan dengan kepala lepas dari badan?

"Baiklah. Semua sudah berusaha keras. Tinggal _finishing_ dan besok kita _action_ menakuti.", Rock Lee berkoar. Satu-satunya makhluk yang nyawanya masih ada di badan. Selebihnya, tinggal setengah bahkan ada yang sudah tepar. "Naruto, bisa kauambilkan kostum di klub drama?"

Orang yang ditunjuk bergumam baiklah. Tubuhnya terangkat perlahan. Sedikit peregangan, Naruto siap lepas landas. Tapi kemudian, Rock Lee kembali menahan gerakan dengan berkata lantang. "Sasuke, kamu bantu Naruto."

Sasuke yang nyawanya tinggal setengah terlonjak. Menatap sang ketua kelas sebentar, lalu melirik Kiba yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Katanya, "Harus aku?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke melirik iKba untuk kedua kali. Mau minta bantuan, tapi tidak enak hati. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya lelah sekali. Ya jelas, pemuda itu pasang-pasang di bagiang tinggi, sedang Sasuke hanya membantu sesekali. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, Naruto ini kuncinya.". Kunci dilempar. Rock Lee menatap Naruto tepat di mata. "Kata anak klub drama kostum yang dipinjamkan dibungkus kain merah."

"Oke."

Diiringi senyum Rock Lee, Sasuke dan Naruto melenggang. Bisa dilihat mereka berjalan beriringan. Ah, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Ingin memanggil, tapi keduanya sudah lenyap di tikungan. "Gawat, aku lupa bilang kalau ruang klub drama lampunya tidak menyala."

.

.

.

Untuk ke ruang klub harus lewat jembatan penyeberangan. Adanya di ujung koridor lantai dua. Naruto dan Sasuke masih diam sembari meniti langkah. Perlahan, malam mulai menunjukan kuasanya. Memang lah, ini kan hampir pukul delapan.

Angin dingin bergemerisik. Dedaunan menambah suasana mistik. Padahal bisa dibilang, masih banyak siswa ke sana ke mari. Tapi kok ya, jalan ini terasa horor sekali.

Sasuke merapatkan langkahnya. Tidak mau tertinggal barang sejengkal. Dia takut gelap, juga segala tetek bengeknya. Tapi mau bilang, harga dirinya bisa jatuh ke dasar jurang. Sasuke yang itu, yang songongnya minta ampun, takut gelap? Apa kata dunia?

"Sasuke?", Naruto bertanya. Dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan rekannya. Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Butuh saru detik sampai Sasuke menjawab. Ada getar ragu dalam intonasinya. "Tidak, apa-apa."

Naruto memilih percaya. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu lelah. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke jarang olahraga. Pantas saja tenaganya cepat terkuras. Ck, ck, Naruto, kau benar-benar belum tahu tentang gebetanmu nak!

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik cepat. Aku tidak mau pulang larut karena besok itu hari penting."

Gelap. Adalah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Tempat itu begitu gelap. Tidak ada satu listrik pun menyala. Lirik kanan kiri sama. mengapa ruang klub harus selalu beraura menyeramkan? Ini alasan mengapa Sasuke benci ruang klub sekolah.

Cklek.

Kunci diputar. Suaranya menggema karena bisa dibilang hanya ada mereka berdua. Suasana dramatis tercipta dibumbui sedikit gesekan sepatu yang Naruto kenakan. Menambah suram suasana. Pria pirang itu masuk duluan. Mencari-cari saklar yang ternyata sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Sepertinya klub drama perlu ganti bohlam.

"Sasuke, kaubawa handphone?", Naruto melirik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Suasana gelap membuatnya tidak sadar kalau keringat pemuda raven mengucur deras.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Listriknya mati. Sialan si Lee, dia tidak bilang-bilang tadi."

Sasuke kaku mendadak. Listrik mati berarti gelap. Dan gelap-gelapan di ruang klub itu bukan pilihan tepat. Mata Sasuke membelalak. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Di mana dirinya jadi tokoh utama. Dalam adegan bersetting ruang klub sekolah.

Keringat Sasuke makin deras. Kepalanya berputar. Sasuke merasa pening seketika. Sejak awal mengiyakan perintah Lee, dia sudah merasa. Tapi sengaja diabaikan karena kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama.

" _HOI... buka pintunya!"_

" _Siapapun! Buka pintunya! Jangan bercanda!"_

 _Dak! Dak! Dak!_

" _Buka pintunya! Hoi! Buka pintunya!_

 _Dak! Dak! Dak!_

" _Buka pintunya!"_

 _Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Dia sendirian di ruang klub. Salah satu temannya bilang kalau ia mau bertemu. Tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini? Pikiran Sasuke kacau. Dari dulu dia tidak suka gelap. Sasuke benci gelap karena bisa membuatnya sesak nafas. Sasuke benci gelap karena dia merasa kalau kegelapan akan menelannya. Sasuke benci gelap, karena dulu kucingnya mati dalam gudang gelap. Sasuke benci gelap. Benci gelap._

 _Dan sekarang tidak ada yang menolongnya._

 _Seharusnya dia dengar kata Kiba untuk jangan percaya. Padahal Kiba sudah pernah memperingatkan, tapi Sasuke abaikan dengan alasan ingin cari teman._

 _Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menuruti perintah temannya untuk janji ketemuan. Yang ternyata itu hanya bohong belaka. Kenapa? Apa Sasuke berbuat salah padanya? Seingatnya dirinya tidak pernah cari perkara. Di kelas pun dia selalu menurui kemauannya sampai harus bertengkar dengan Kiba dan mereka berakhir bermusuhan. Jadi seharusnya, tidak ada yang mencoba mengerjainya kan. Kan? Atau itu hanya asumsi Sasuke saja?_

 _BRAK!_

 _Klontang._

" _Buka pintunya sialan! Jangan bercanda!_

 _BRAK!_

" _Siapa pun hiks... buka pintunya... kak Itachi... Kiba... tolong... hiks... Sasuke... takut."_

 _Air mata itu perlahan membasahi pipi. Pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis setelah sebelumnya tidak pernah lagi. Bocah 12 tahun itu makin meringkuk. Takut. Jemari kecilnya masih berusaha menggedor pintu. Meski dia tahu, tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa membatu._

 _Area sekolah sudah sepi. Kiba sudah pulang. Dia tidak bawa hp karena tasnya masih ada di kelas. "Hiks... hiks... hiks..."_

 _Isak tangis itu perlahan kehilangan ritmenya. Dada Sasuke kembang kempis kehilangan udara. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya berkunang. Sasuke bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga, kalau tidak ada suara yang berteriak menyerukan namanya._

" _SASUKE! SASUKE! Kau di dalam? Jawab aku! Sasuke!"_

 _Dak! Dak! Dak!_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Kiba!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke! Hei! Sasuke!"

"Kiba Hh-hah hh-hah hh-hah!"

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja? Ada apa?". Pertanyaan panik itu diiringi tatap khawatir. Sejak tadi Naruto panggil, tapi Sasuke takkunjung memberi indikasi bahwa dirinya baik. Pemilik marga Uzumaki itu pikir, kalau tengah terjadi sesuatu. Apapun itu, sepertinya Naruto tidak akan tahu kalau tidak bertanya secara langsung.

Sasuke masih berusaha menormalkan pernapasannya. Korneanya bergulir pada telapak tangan yang melambai di hadapannya. Mengikuti bagaimana jemari itu berusaha menarik alam sadarnya. Sasuke ingat ada Naruto di sana.

"Hei! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya aku... baik-baik saja."

Tapi Naruto tidak percaya. Wajah Sasuke pasi luar biasa. Meski begitu, ia tidak kuasa untuk bertanya. Lebih baik mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum terjadi apa-apa. "Kalau begitu lebih baik cepat. Aku juga tidak mau pulang malam-malam.", katanya.

Baru saja Naruto berbalik, mendekati ruang gelap klub drama. Namun niatnya diurungkan, lantaran ujung seragamnya mendapat tarikan. Sasuke, masih dengan wajah pasi itu bersuara lamat-lama.

"Naruto,", bibirnya dikulum, bergetar seirama volume suaranya. "A-aku di sini saja."

Naruto hendak bertanya mengapa. Tapi tidak jadi dan memilih mengangguk saja. Ia tinggalkan Sasuke dalam kesendirian. Meski hatinya masih bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan sikap sang Uchiha, Naruto tetap melakukan tugasnya. Mengambil kostum yang akan dipakai untuk festival sekolah.

Sasuke mematung dalam diam. Hatinya merutuki mengapa bisa dia kelepasan. Hal itu sudah berlalu jauh di masa silam. Tapi mengapa efeknya masih terasa? Kiranya Sasuke sudah lupa dengan trauma. Nyatanya...

Inilah alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak suka klub sekolah. Mereka biasa pulang larut malam. Meninggalkan ruang klub dalam keadaan berantakan. Juga kegelapan. Sesuatu yang Sasuke akui tidak bisa akur dengannya. Karena dalam gelap, Sasuke merasa akan ada sesuatu yang membawanya. Menariknya dari dunia. Melenyapkannya. Menyekapnya dalam jurang ketakutan. Sasuke tidak suka gelap.

Ah sial.

Kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Bukannya mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa phobia. Sasuke malah semakin memikirkan. Membuat sesak nafas. Tubuh gemetaran. Peluh bercucur membasahi seluruh badan. Pandangannya berkunang. Pusing mendera kepala. Apalagi Naruto masih lama.

Sasuke mundur perlahan. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badan. Alhasil ia limbung, terduduk di atas lantai dingin gedung klub sekolah. Ekshalasinya patah-patah. _Kenapa Naruto sangat lama?_

Sedetik sebelum Sasuke hilang kesadaran. Pundaknya ditepuk perlahan. Cahaya kuning menyilaukan tertangkap retina. Membuat iris Sasuke mengecil seketika. Efek kedatangannya sungguh terasa. Sasuke seperti memiliki pegangan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?". Intonasi cemas itu bergema dalam malam sunyi. Sesaat setelah mendengar bunyi _bruk_ kecil, Naruto menyegerakan diri. Dan mendapati keadaan Sasuke lebih parah dari tadi, bukan main, paniknya Naruto sampai mati. Apalagi dalam panggilan ketiga takada respon sama sekali. Inisiatif untuk menepuk Sasuke pun dimantapkan dalam hati. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Nafasnya sudah mulai berurutan. Rasa takut itu pun mulai menghilang. Biasanya di saat seperti ini, Kiba lah yang jadi pegangan. Namun pemuda itu kini sedang kelelahan. Dan Sasuke cukup bersyukur karena ada Naruto yang bisa jadi tumpuan.

"Euhm, aku baik-baik saja."

Walau kembali rasa tidak percaya itu menyentil jiwa, Naruto tetap tidak bertanya. "Syukurlah.", katanya sembari menegakkan badan. " Untung saja kostumnya sudah dipisah. Bakal lama kalau harus cari satu-satu. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Kita bisa kembali dan pulang. Ah tubuhku sakit semua.", ceracaunya. Yah... berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Masih berusaha berdiri. Meski phobianya perlahan menghilang, tapi tubuhnya belum bisa diajak kompromi. Seolah sudah dipaku dan tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Kalau bukan Naruto sadar keadaanya yang susah berdiri, pasti Sasuke akan lebih menyusahkan lagi.

"Ayo!"

"Eh?"

Iris matanya membesar. Dipandanginya jemari Naruto yang terulur di hadapan. Lalu berpindah pada senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Duh, jantungnya... kenapa disaat begini malah berdebar ya?

"Lain kali kalau butuh bantuan kan bisa bilang? Gratis lho..."

Aish mata biru itu, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi lebih memesona.

 _Duk._

Sasuke memukul kepalanya dalam imaji. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seperti ini. Dalam keadaan begini. Sungguh sangat memalukan sekali. Mungkin Kiba akan tertwa kalau melihat tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba jadi labil. Belum selesai dengan penyakit jantung yang beberapa malam lalu Sasuke ceritakan pada sahabat sejati. Eh malah kumat lagi. Parahnya lebih menyesakkan berjuta-juta kali. Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan si pemilik mata samudra. Membuat kontak langsung dengan sengaja. Wajah Sasuke memanas seketika. Dentuman di dadanya makin menggila.

"Hahhhh hari ini lelah sekali."

Naruto sih sepertinya tidak peduli. Asik menggenggam tangan Sasuke sembari meracau betapa melelahkannya hari ini. Tangan satunya, yang tak bertautan dengan jemari si raven, sesekali membenarkan tas berisi kostum untuk festival nanti.

Mereka berjalan dalam keremangan rembulan yang perlahan meninggi. Masih dengan bertautan jari.

.

.

.

"Sial!", Kiba melantang. Derap langkahnya menggaung di sepenjuru koridor lantai dua.

Begitu terbangun, dia tak mendapati Sasuke ada di mana. Langsung mengkonfirmasi pada Lee, dan jawaban yang diberikan sangat mengejutkan. Berani sekali si rambut bob itu menyuruh Sasuke ke gedung klub mengambil pakaian. Apalagi mendengar penjelasan kalau tempat itu sedang ada masalah penerangan. Kakinya seketika melesat. Berlari menyongsong Sasuke – yang dalam kepalanya sedang meringkut ketakuan. Bayangan bocah kecil berurai air mata terlintas. Rasa takut itu, yang selama ini Kiba hindarkan. Tidak boleh lagi Sasuke rasakan. Cukup sudah ia melihat raut muka Sasuke dalam keadaan hampir pingsan. Di ruang klub, dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi murid sekolah dasar.

Kiba menyegerakan larian. Beberapa langkah lagi dan Kiba akan sampai di jembatan penghubung gedung sekolah. Namun di depan sana, ada pemandangan yang membuat langkahnya melambat. Itu kan...

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke dan Naruto. Jemari mereka bertautan.

.

.

.

Kiba tengah menemani Naruto. pemuda blonde itu bilang ada yang ingin ditanyakan. Setelah mengantar Sasuke pulang, keduanya sepakat bicara di halte yang sama dengan saat Naruto berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha untuk kali pertama. Namun sampai saat ini Naruto takjua bicara. Padahal sudah lima belas menit terlewat. Seperti organ verbal Naruto sedang bermasalah.

Masih berisikan senyap. Kiba derdecak, lantaran Naruto seakan mengulur waktu untuk sekadar bertanya. Tidakkah bungsu Namikaze itu tahu kalau malam sudah pekat? Kiba juga butuh istirahat. Badannya pegal-pegal semua. Setelah seharian bekerja menyiapkan festival untuk besok, Kiba sudah sangat ingin rebah di ranjang. Tapi demi memenehui rasa ingin tahu Naruto – yang Kiba yakin seputar kejadian di sekolah tadi – si penyuka anjing itu bersedia diajak bicara berdua.

Namun ya begitulah, si Naruto malah berlama-lama menyusun kata. Kiba lelah. Ck!

"Kalau mau tanya tentang Sasuke, tanya saja. Aku sudah capek tahu!"

Naruto berkedip sekali. Pikirannya lantas berputar pada kejadian tadi. Dari mana Kiba tahu kalau hal itu yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dalam hati. Mengenai tingkah Sasuke di ruang klub drama, seolah sedang takut setengah mati. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peringatan Kiba jauh-jauh hari. Sahabat Sasuke itu asal tebak atau memang tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini?

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ya, kamu pasti mau tanya mengapa Sasuke takut di ruang klub tadi. Sialan si Lee. Seenaknya menyuruh Sasuke. Padahal ada banyak cowok lain di sana."

"Dari mana kautahu, kalau itu yang mau kutanyakan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _kejadian itu_?". Akhirnya setelah kesenyapan, Naruto buka suara. Meski pertanyaan itu sudah bisa Kiba duga. Tetap saja, retina Kiba membesar. Sebelum kembali ke semula pada detik kedua.

Kiba menghela nafas. Menghalau secuil sakit yang mencubit dada. Ada peran dirinya atas ketakutan Sasuke akan gelap dan ruang klub sekolah. Itu sudah terjadi jauh ketika mereka masih murid sekolah dasar. Ingatannya berputar, kemudian Kiba menjawab tanya Naruto dalam bentuk kalimat panjang.

"Kamu masih ingat rupanya. Ahaha... Sasuke phobia gelap. Seingatku alasan ketakutannya karena kucing Sasuke mati di gudang. Sejak itu Sasuke takut gelap. Tapi bukan itu, alasanku begitu menjaga Sasuke adalah karena salahku.

"Kamu tahu? Dalam pertemanan pasti ada pertengkaran bukan?".Naruto mengangguki pernyatann Kiba kali ini. "Waktu itu kami bertengkar. Bermusuhan beberapa hari. Masalahnya sepele, karena Sasuke lebih senang bermain dengan bocah yang jelas-jelas memanfaatkannya saja. Dia bilang kalau dia mau berteman dengan orang lain juga. Aku marah dan kautahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Tapi aku tahu, bocah itu tidak menyukai Sasuke dan mencoba mengerjainya. Sepulang sekolah, sengaja mengundang Sasuke ke ruang klub yang sepi, dan menguncinya dari luar. Aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke, tapi diabaikan. Kupikir, kubiarkan saja begitu. Sampai Sasuke tahu kalau teman yang dipilihnya tidak baik. Tapi aku salah. Dan sejak itu aku tidak bisa jauh darinya."

Naruto menunggu. Cerita Kiba, ia yakin tidak hanya berakhir di situ.

"Kak Itachi mengabariku. Menanyakan mengapa Sasuke belum pulang padahal jam sudah di angka sembilan tiga puluh. Katanya nomor Sasuke juga takbisa dihubungi. Karena panik, bahkan sebelum kuberitahu kak Itachi, tahu-tahu aku sudah berlari. Satu-satunya tempat yang kupikir hanya ruang klub sekolah. Dari sana aku menemukan Sasuke.

"Yang paling membuatku merasa bersalah adalah, wajah pucat Sasuke dan air matanya. Kaukira seberapa takutnya dia. Dikunci sendirian dalam ruang klub yang gelap. Kalau saja aku menurunkan egoku, aku yakin ketakutan Sasuke tidak akan ada di level sekarang."

Cerita Kiba berakhir. Bersamaan dengan bunyi decit mobil. Rupanya Narito lebih memilih di jemput supir pribadi. Daripada menunggu bus yang pasti tidak ada di jam-jam segini.

Supir Naruto turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk sang majikan. Sedang Naruto mengulas senyum samar. Bukan apa, tapi ia bisa tahu bagaimana kekhawatiran Kiba. Karena dirinya pun mengalami hal itu baru saja. Wajah pucat Sasuke masih menggentayangi kepala.

"Terima kasih karena mau cerita."

"Sama-sama."

Naruto undur diri. Berniat masuk mobil, tapi niatan itu terhenti. Bahunya di cekal Kiba, memaksa Naruto untuk membalik diri. Katanya, "Bersikaplah biasa. Sasuke paling tidak suka kalau kau memandangnya penuh kasihan."

"Aku menerti."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Halo... ada orang di sini. Saya kembali lagi. Ehehe... masihkah ingat dengan cerita ini? Kayaknya engga ya... haha, tapi ya sudahlah. Meski gaada yang ingat, saya bakal coba selesain cerita ini. Saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi saya mau terima kasih buat yag kemarin udah repiu #bungkukbungkuk

Saya kira dengan ooc Sasuke yg terlalu polos cerita ini bakal aneh, jadi saya mau minta sara yg banyak supaya cerita ini makin greget. Makin seru dan makin enak buat diikuti. Adakah kaka-kakak sekalian mau memberi saran? Saya terima dengan lapang dada. Oya, buat pengganggu hubungan narusasu juga, masih bingung siapa yang cocok.

Akhir kata, saya mau ngucapin buat :Guest, UchTie NSL, Silent110407, yunjae143, gdtop, Jia731, 94, Oranyellow-chan, guest, D, Sapphire Hatsuki Blue, Sunsuke Uzuchiha, Ido Nakemi, Rini, Aicinta Hatsuki, Tomoyo to Kudo, ParkRinHyun-Uchiha

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang ga bisa saya sebut atu-atu...

 **Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan**


End file.
